Stranger Than You've Dreamt It
by ManInAMask01
Summary: Layla Shan was normal until she and her boyfriend, Steve Leopard, went to the Crique Du Freak and she crossed paths with a vampire! However, it might not be as bad as it seems. Rated for language and almost adult themes. CrepsleyXOC Major Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I, unfortunately, do not own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters, I do, however, own Layla.  
><strong>**~ I'm sorry if any of the characters get a little OOC but I'm really bad at that. D:  
><strong>**~I'm open to new suggestions so feel free to review.  
><strong>**~ I'm not sure how to put Debbie into this so ideas are welcome especially concerning her.  
><strong>**~Sorry if my facts aren't right. I don't have first-hand experience in most things. ^/^  
><strong>**~Steve and Annie are older than they are in the books so nothing gets weird. XD  
><strong>**~Debating whether to change this to M for later chapters…what do you think?  
><strong>**~My "o" key is on the fritz so sorry if there are a lot of o's missing.**

**But, that's enough babbling by me. Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

*Layla*  
>It was a fairly warm day, but it's always like at the end f May. I was walking home from school like any other day and I wondered whether I should go straight home or go get something to eat. That was the biggest decision of my life. I'm a simple 19-year-old who went straight from high school to college; following my dreams of becoming a restaurant chef. My first year at the Culinary Institute went by quick and I loved every minute of it. I was ripped from the thoughts by the sound of my name.<p>

"Layla!" my boyfriend, Steve Leonard, came running up behind me. I stopped so he could catch up.

"What the hell?" he wondered, "I've been calling after you for two blocks."

"Sorry," I shrugged, "I have a lot on my mind."

"No doubt thinking about me, huh?" he chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head; tough, I couldn't help but smile.

"How about you come over to my place for awhile?" he offered, putting an arm around my shoulders. I bit my lip in thought. I knew what he wanted to do and what lengths he would go to get it.

"I don't know, Steve…" I trailed off. Steve was sweet almost all of the time, but when it came to sex he would press the matter until he gets what he wants. Unfortunately for him, I haven't given up yet and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon.

"Come on, Lay," he pleaded, "just for a few minutes. I bought some new posters that you'd love to see." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I agreed to go with him. I texted my mom to tell her I was going to Steve's and would be home later. I entwined my fingers in his and let him lead me to his house.

He wasn't lying; he had new posters of old horror movies hung up on his wall. He showed me his new Arachnophobia poster and I laughed. When we first met, we watched that movie because he thought that I (like most girls) was afraid of spiders. Little did he know that I loved spiders! They're interesting and beautiful and sometimes dangerous. Steve like to say that I'm a spider because I'm thin and lanky (but humble in all the right places; so Steve likes to point out) but I could put down most anyone who stood in my way. After he showed me his posters, he sat on the bed and patted next to him to tell me to sit down. I sat on the bed and curled up next to him as he snaked an arm around my waist. It was nice, a lot different than being asked again and again to "take the next step". Steve lifted my chin so that his lips met mine and kissed me passionately. He's never done this before and I would've been concerned if he hadn't turned my brain to mush because of that kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging an entrance and I parted my mouth to grant it to him. His tongue explored my mouth and he started kissing my with more need and hunger. It felt so good and so right; but everything was ruined when he started to take off my shirt. That's when I pushed him; not just away, but off the bed! He fell with a loud _thump _and glared at me as if _I _did something wrong. I didn't say anything; I just left. As a walked down the stairs, his mother asked if everything was alright. I didn't even make eye contact. I grabbed my messenger bag off of the kitchen table and walked out there front door. Tears started brimming as hate and anger flowed through my system. I started out being mad at Steve but then I was angry at _myself_. I was denying what he wanted. Everyone has sex so why am I so scared? I was freely crying now; black streaks were running down my face because of my mascara and my eyeliner was hopelessly smeared. Even my dark gray eyeshadow was a mess! I looked like a train wreck but nobody was on the street. It was dark out; my phone said it was 8:46. I started to walk a little bit faster but I was caught off guard but a voice beside me:

"Take one," I heard it say. I jumped and quickly fell into a fighting stance. I've been taking self-defense classes since I was twelve and learned Martial Arts. Believe it or not, it's really effective in fights. I gazed up at the man who was holding out a piece of paper toward me. He was tall…and I mean _really tall_; about a foot taller than me. He was wearing a cloak with a crazy top hat that was red and black striped. I could've been mistaken but I could've sworn I saw a scar running down the left side of his face.

"I apologize for frightening you," he said solemnly, "Please, take a flyer." He gave me a sickening smile and jutted his hand forward. I eyed him wearily and wasn't going to take the flyer; but curiosity got the better of me, so I took it.

"Cirque Du Freak?" I wondered aloud, "What's that?" I turned to the man but he was gone! I looked all around me but he was nowhere in sight. I looked at the flyer again and only one thing crossed my mind at that moment: I am totally going to this show!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak characters; the amazing Darren Shan does. I just own Layla.**

**~I hate beginning chapters because they go so slow. D:  
><strong>**~I don't go into much detail because I'm lazy. Sorry. D,:  
><strong>**~I'm going by both the manga and the novels so sorry if they aren't the same as what you're used to.  
><strong>**~I'm going to watch the movie again soon so I might also incorporate that into the story.  
><strong>**~I'm thinking about doing a smut scene in a later chapter. ;D Tell me what you think.  
><strong>**~I will do one smut scene and a couple implied scenes so you can use your imaginations. Sound good?  
><strong>**~I can only survive off of reviews, trail mix, and fruit punch. I won't say "I won't post until I get _ reviews!" because I hate that! But please review!  
><strong>**~Preferably positive feedback. If you have criticism; let me know GENTLY! Thank you. :D **

**I really need to shut up. R&R please! ^L^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

*Layla*  
>I was having a great time! Steve apologized for what happened and I invited him to the show. He bought the tickets for us and we met at his house to walk to the theatre together. When we got there, a man greeted us at the door. A…very…tall…man. This guy was <em>huge<em>! He asked us if he had our tickets so Steve held up his; dumbfounded. I was frozen, staring at this man with my jaw hung open.

"Do you have you ticket, Layla?" the tall man asked. I snapped out of my trance and pulled out my ticket when I finally realized.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"I know lots of things," the tall man said, walking away. He disappeared around the corner and call to us to hurry because the show was about to start. Steve and I exchanged glances for a brief second and ran after the man. However, when we rounded the corner, the man was already down _at the other end of the hall_! And he was drinking tea! We ran down the hall to him and he asked for our tickets. We handed him our tickets and _he ate them_! I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He led us into the theatre and we found two great seats. We sat down, Steve laced his fingers in mine, and we waited for the show to begin.

The Wolf-man was first, we were asked to be quiet but some lady fell out of her seat or something. I didn't know what exactly happened but the Wolf-man awoke and bit the lady's arm off! I almost jumped into Steve's lap; I didn't admit it out loud but I was scared. The tall man from before (who introduced himself as Mr. Tall at the beginning of the show) sewed the woman's hand back on and looked out to the rest of the audience.  
>"PLEASE FOLLOW OUR RULES, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he roared, "This is not a safe circus where nothing goes wrong! We cannot guarantee anyone's safety! If you cannot accepted that, leave! Leave now before it's too late!" If it weren't for the spider; I would've gotten up and left right then and there.<p>

"Do you want to leave?" Steve asked. I could tell that he really didn't want to go.

"No way," I whispered back, "This is great!" I was pretty sure that he could see through me but I didn't care.

After the Wolf-man, there was Alexander Rib's, Gertha Teeth, Rhamus Twobellies, the Twisting Twins, Hans Hands, a Bearded Lady, and the Snake-boy. Steve was a party-pooper and said that the show got boring so I told him to shut up or go home! He shut up. Then, the act that I've been waiting for all night!

"Mr. Crepsley and his performing spider, Madam Octa!" Mr. Tall announced. I just noticed his hat; red and black strips. He was the one who gave me the flyer! I turned to Steve to tell him but when I saw his face; he looked like he had just seen a ghost. His face was pale white and he was staring, intensely, at the performer. I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention but he swatted my hand away and shushed me. I drew my attention to the man on stage to get a good look at him. He had a strange shade of orange hair and it was short, except for a section in the front; it was longer and slicked back. He had a long facial scar on the left hand side of his face that ran from his eyebrow to his chin. He was clad in all red with a long cape flowing behind him and sandals on his feet. I wish I could've gotten a good look into his eyes but I couldn't determine what color they were from where I was sitting. Overall, he was attractive but very unsettling. I couldn't stop staring at him but not like Steve, Fear was in his eyes; in mine, admiration. I wasn't paying attention until my gaze was broken by Mr. Crepsley flinging Madam Octa into the air and catching her _in his mouth_! Some girls were playing flutes on the side of the stage and Madam Octa spun a web across his open mouth and hung from it. She lowered herself into her cage and the man on stage licked his lips and swallowed the web.

"Delicious! Nothing better!" he announced, "Fresh spider webs are a treat where I come from!" Everyone cheered and clapped while the performer took a bow. It might have been my mind playing tricks on me but I could've sworn that Mr. Crepsley, while taking his bow, looked at me and winked. My imagination or not; I felt the blood rush to my face. I kept my eyes on the mysterious man and as he walked off stage he was glaring in our direction. I know it wasn't my imagination this time; I saw it! My attention was forced to my boyfriend who was muttering something about "finding a real one".

"Steve?" I wondered, "Are you okay?" I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine," he replied after snapping out of his thoughts. I wasn't convinced but I let it go. After the show, we went to the gift area. I bought some souvenirs for my 16-year-old sister, Annie; she deserved some after keeping it a secret that I was going to a freak show. 19-years-old and my parents would _still _ground me because it's "their house, their rules". Mr. Tall acknowledged us on the way out and we followed the crowd of people to the exit. Steve seemed distracted but I didn't say anything until he stopped and let go of my hand.

"Go back by yourself," he ordered.

"What!" I shrieked," If you think I'm leaving without you-" I was interrupted by his lips on mine; kissing me as if he'd never see me again after this moment. He let me go and I was rushed forward in the current of people; forced away from Steve. _My Steve_!

"I'll always love you!" he called to me.

"Steve!" I screamed back, "Wait!" Tears were threatening to spill over but I choked them back. All of the sudden, I was pushed into a doorway and the door shut in my face. _I was trapped_.

"Open the fucking door!" I cried, "Let me out!" I pounded on the door; tears fell from my blue eyes and I sank to my knees. I was being pathetic! Sitting here crying and not trying to get out; what's wrong with me? I clenched my fists, brushed my long, auburn hair out of my face, stood up, and turned around. Stairs; where they led? Who the hell knew. I would in a moment, though. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I came to a door and ran, full speed, into it. It busted open and I was on a small balcony above the stage. On the stage, with his back to me, was Steve and standing in front of him was none other than…_Mr. Crepsley_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I still don't own anything in Cirque Du Freak. However, Layla is mine.  
><strong>**~Is it just me or did you say "Duh-duh-DUHN!" at the end of the last chapter? Just me? Good to know.  
><strong>**~Please review! It keeps me motivated to write; especially during the first few chapters.  
><strong>**~Evra's going to be the same age as in the books.  
><strong>**~Layla's 19 because I didn't want Mr. Crepsley to be a pedophile (more than he really is, technically).  
><strong>**~I just sneezed.  
><strong>**~I was going to do this all in Layla's point of view but Larten wanted a turn. I just couldn't say no.  
><strong>**~Sorry for not explaining what Layla looks like. This is what she looks like. (Layla will be the first one)  
><strong>**http:/ acne-remedy-effective. blogspot. com /2011/ 01/ auburn-hair-color. html  
><strong>**~Remove the spaces^  
><strong>**~This took longer than the others because I kept stopping to sing along with my ipod. ^/^**

**Alright! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

*Crepsley*

"What do you want with me, young man?" I asked the boy in front of me. I knew who he was but I had no idea why he was bothering me and keeping me from my coffin. I spotted his girlfriend in the balcony; but the boy cannot see her because his back is to her.

"I know who you really are," he said with a devilish grin, "Mr. Crepsley…no…" He could not possibly mean…no…there is no way he could know that. What was this child up to?

"Vur Horsten!" the child exclaimed, "the vampire!" NO! How could he have known? I have kept under wraps; there was no logical explanation how he could have proof. The young girl gasped in the balcony; perhaps I could use her to my advantage at a later time.

"I want you to make me a vampire!" he ordered. I kept my composure so it did not look like I was affected by this young boy's knowledge. However, in reality, I was petrified. I had to think of something…and quick.

"I would suggest seeing a plastic surgeon directly," I advised, trying to convince him that he was mistaken, "or maybe a psychologist."

"Shut up!" the child shouted, "I'm serious! You're a vampire, aren't you?" The boy is making these accusations without any proof! What a fool!

"Please boy," I scoffed "what proof do you have of that?" I had him there; there was no way that-

"I've seen it in an old book about monsters," the child explained, "It was a painting done in Paris, 1903. You were a lot younger but it was you, all right!" That explains a lot; however, I was not taken aback. I remember that painting…

"I see," I chuckled, "So that is why you were staring at my so intently throughout the show. I noticed, boy." It was not hard to miss the girl in the balcony blushing because she realized that if I saw him staring at me then I saw her looking at me as if I was an angel; which I did see.

"Well, I was bound to be discovered, eventually," I shrugged. Now I was toying with him; I was going to get a bit of enjoyment out of this predicament.

"You are a clever boy," I mused, "What do you want; the rights to publish my story?"

"No!" the boy shouted, frustrated, "I want you to make me a vampire and teach me your ways! I can be an apprentice…anything!" Now, it was time to execute Plan B: talking him out of this.

"Tell me…why do you want to be a vampire?" I asked, "It is not much fun, we can only come out at night, humans despise us. It is a horrible life." In truth, I did not mind being a vampire; but I did not want this boy regretting this later.

"I don't care," the child exclaimed. Of course he does not care; what was I thinking. Now I was frustrated. I had no idea why this boy was so hell-bent on becoming a vampire!

"What about your friends?" I asked, "You would not be able to see them again. You would have to leave school and home and never return." He did not even think about it; he would not budge from his decision.

"What about your parents?" I shouted, "Would you not miss the girl you came with tonight? WELL?" I was angry; why this child would not rethink his request was beyond me.

"My dad doesn't live with us, and my mom doesn't love me," the boy explained, "She doesn't care what I do. She probably won't even notice I'm gone." If he thinks I sympathize for him; he is sorely mistaken. All teenagers think their lives are horrible and their parents do not love them; this teenager is no different. However, he is older than that phase; surely he has realized that that is not the case.

"But Layla…" he sighed, his expression softening, "I love her and I'd miss her like crazy." I thought I finally had him. This girl would save him from a life of regret.  
>"But it doesn't matter!" he said defiantly, "I want to be a vampire more than I care about her! PLEASE?" I did not miss the girl in the balcony taking a step back, putting a hand on her heart, and squeezing her eyes shut; she was heartbroken. I felt remorse for her; she had just witnessed her boyfriend saying that he would want to become a vampire more than he loved her.<p>

"You have thought this through?" I asked, "You are certain it is what you want?" The boy nodded and I had no choice. I knew my decision; I would make him into a vampire. It is clear that this is what he wants so I accepted.

"Come here," I directed, "I will have to test you first." I made a small incision on his neck and leaned into drink.

*Layla*

All I was thinking was _Stop! Don't do it, Steve! _But it was happening right before my eyes; my boyfriend was being fed upon by a vampire! Honestly, I'm mad. Steve said he wanted to be a vampire more than he cared about me. Hatred flowed through my veins for both Steve and the vampire; Steve for what he said and Mr. Crepsley for agreeing to Steve's stupid request. I wanted to jump down and give both of them a piece of my mind, but that is the worse idea I've ever had. I was ripped from my thoughts by Mr. Crepsley choking and sputtering. He shoved Steve to the floor and I was pretty sure he was gagging.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Steve exclaimed.

"Y-you have bad blood," the vampire panted, "You are _evil_!" My eyes were wide in shock. So were Steve's.

"You have the vicious, selfish instincts of a killer in your blood!" Mr. Crepsley continued, angrily, "I cannot turn a savage killer into a vampire! You can never be part of our clan!" I couldn't believe it; Steve was strange as hell but I could never picture him as evil! And how could Mr. Crepsley taste the evil in his blood? What did evil taste like?

"That's a lie!" Steve shrieked; tears n his eyes, "You take that back!"

"Don't do it, Steve!" I screamed. It came out before I could stop it. So I ran away. I left the boy who I used to call my boyfriend. I left him to die. The worst part? I didn't even care. I ran all the way home, up the stairs, to my room, and slammed the door shut. Then, I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything, sadly. Well…except for Layla.  
><strong>**~I was actually listening to Hollywood Undead while writing this. Hmm…  
><strong>**~Since I'm on break I like to pull all-nighters. That's why my stories go up really early.  
><strong>**~I think my piggy-bank is plotting against me.****  
><strong>**~Reviews make me happy. Please make me a happy writer.  
><strong>**~Whoever names the song Layla sings will get an honorable mention in my magical, bolded intro-thingie.**

**Okay, now I'm just being ridiculous. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

*Layla*

I woke up from an uncomfortable sleep. I had nightmares but that's nothing new. I remembered everything that happened; I wish I didn't, though. I got texts and call from Steve all day, but I didn't answer any of them. I picked up my acoustic guitar and sang to keep my mind off of last night. It didn't work, though. I sighed and placed my guitar back on the stand. I thought about the show; the wolf-man, the twisting twins, the snake-boy, the spider.

"The spider!" I gasped. I was so preoccupied with what happened that I forgot all about Madam Octa and how much I wanted her! I grabbed my laptop and Google searched "Telepathy". It, basically, said that anyone with a brain could control her…_including me!_ I was thrilled; I wanted that spider more than anything but that would mean stealing from a vampire! I was an idiot to think I could pull it off, but I what caught in a rush of excitement and adrenaline. So, I climbed out of my window, scampered down the tree in front of my window to the ground, and ran to the theatre.

The theatre didn't look as creepy as it did in the night, but it was still pretty eerie. My adrenaline rush had run out and now, _I was terrified_. I couldn't back down now; I was getting that spider today! I expected the door to be locked so I Youtubed a video showing me how to pick locks with a bobby pin. Much to my surprise, the door swung open when I pushed it. I snuck through the dark with no shoes, only socks. My heart was beating so loud that I thought that someone would hear me; which made it beat faster.

I heard heavy breathing; I was confused because I never could hear myself breathe before. Then I looked to my left and found the source of the breathing; _the wolf-man_! He was asleep and in his cage but that didn't stop me from clamping a hand over my mouth; in fear that he would wake up and alert other freaks, or worse…_eat me_.

I step back carefully and felt my foot hit a rope. I looked down to keep myself from tripping over it. But I didn't see a rope. There was no rope. I stepped on a snake! I spun around in shock to find the snake-boy _looking straight at me_! I thought this was it; I was caught. He'd yell for everyone else and I'd be screwed! But the snake-boy didn't move or yell. He sat there, looking at me. He must've been asleep or something. But with his eyes open? I didn't know enough about snakes to confirm that, but I figured at that moment to stop asking questions and get the fuck out of this theatre. This was too much and I was way too scared so I decided to quit while I'm ahead.

I was on my way out when I noticed a coffin up against the wall, with a small table next to it. A coffin…really? Stereotypical vampire sleeps in a coffin. Whatever; I'll buy it. On the table was the unmistakable shape of a small cage covered with a cloth. I tip-toed over to the shape and uncovered it; sure enough, Madam Octa was staring back at me with her beady eyes. I quick grabbed the cage and huddled it close to my body without making a noise. I quietly crept my way out of the theatre and as soon as I was out, I bolted for home. I made my way up the tree again (which was harder with the cage in my hand) and into my bedroom window. I put the spider in the back of my sock drawer and shut it quickly. I sprung onto my bed and breathed out a sigh of relief; _I was alive_!

I didn't do much except go to school and practice with Madam Octa in my room. The best part is that I was mostly in my room before so no one was suspicious. As for the flute; I told my parents that I taught myself how to play the flute. I taught myself how to play piano and guitar so they were fine as long as I showed them what I learned every now and again. It was great! I was still avoiding Steve like the plague. He'd call or text me once in awhile asking "what's up" or something, but I just deleted them. I couldn't sleep; I always pictured the vampire sneaking into my room in the night, killing me, and taking back his spider. I always kept a cross close; it might sound stupid but I figured that if he slept in a coffin, then a cross might hurt him.

I went back to the theatre a few days later and the Cirque Du Freak moved on. I slept better after knowing that. I was so happy that I ordered a pizza to celebrate; I gave a slice to Madam Octa. She really liked it and ate it quick. I got really good at controlling the spider and she seemed to enjoy me. I was on my way home from school when I heard a familiar voice. I spun around and saw him bounding after me…_Steve!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I don't own the Cirque Du Freak characters but Layla is mine.  
>~I like to end chapters in "Duhn-duhn-DUHN!" moments.<br>~The beginning of this chapter but it got really long so I put it in another chapter.  
>~Sorry about using Italics a lot but I think it adds emphasis. And I'm a girl who loves emphasis on things.<br>~I still haven't gotten any reviews. I'm a little bit sad...actually, I'm a lot a bit sad.  
>~Why are Japanese rock bands a lot better than American rock bands?<br>~And why is German pop better than American?  
>~I think that five chapters in three days is an accomplishment. I don't like to keep people waitin<strong>g.<strong>**

**Enough talk! Onto the story! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Layla!" Steve called. I wanted to storm away but I decided to face him.

"Steve!" I said cheerfully. I didn't want him knowing that I saw what happened at the theatre so I acted as if I was happy to see him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked. I just played dumb.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Don't play dumb!" _Damn!_

"You haven't been answering my texts or calls," he whined, "You won't even meet my gaze! What the fuck's going on?" He knew something was up; he knew me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of something convincing enough to get him to let me off the hook.

"You saw what happened that night between me and Vur Horsten, didn't you?" he muttered. I was surprised that he just out and said that.

"No," I replied, "I didn't."

"You didn't see anything?"

"No…"  
>"You didn't see me talking with Vur Horsten?"<p>

"Look, Steve," I said, solemnly, "Whatever happened between you and Mr. Crepsley is your business. I wasn't there, didn't see it, and I don't know what you're talking about." I thought I did a pretty good job of lying; I always was good at it, if I do say so myself.

"Oh, Layla," he chuckled, "What happened? You were always such a good liar." I eyed him skeptically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wearily.

"I said I was talking to _Vur Horsten_," Steve explained, "Unless you were there, how would know that Vur Horsten and Larten Crepsley are one in the same?" My eyes went wide; how could I have been so stupid! Why didn't I notice?

"Shit," I growled under my breath. I looked away from him; unable to look him in the eye after my slip.

"That's why you've been avoiding me," he mumbled, "You heard him say I was evil."

"No," I scoffed, "_That's _not it."

"Yes it is!" he yelled, "What else could it be?" I was getting angrier but the second. He was being stupid; I haven't thought about anything that the vampire said. I was too focused on what Steve said!

"You said that you wanted to be a vampire more than you cared about me!" I shrieked, "What the hell happened? I thought you loved me!" He stared at me; dumbfounded. Then, his gaze grew cold and he leaped onto me. I couldn't breathe; his hands were around my throat and he was yelling something about him not being evil.

"Steve!" I rasped, "Steve, you're hurting me!" He let go of my throat and rolled onto my stomach, rubbing my throat and gasping for air.

"Sorry," he muttered, "That was over the top."

"Ya think?" I spat, sarcastically. I looked back at him; his head was in his hands and he was crying. I didn't pity him, though. I still hated him.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore!" he sobbed, "I love you, Layla. If you break up with me…I don't know what I'll do!" Now I was crying; I felt a little bit guilty. I could see that he was confused and what Mr. Crepsley said really bothered him.

"I was scared too," I admitted, "When I thought about you becoming a vampire I…" He knelt down to me and wrapped him arms around me. We sat there in each other's arms; crying. I lost track of how long we were there but I didn't mind. Then, I had an idea…

"Hey, Steve?" I whispered, "Come to my house. I want to something." His face lightened immediately and he let me lead him back to my place.

I told my parents that I was showing Steve my flute and not to bother us. We went up to my room and I shut the door.

"You're going to show me the expansion of your musical talents?" he asked, "First piano, then guitar, and now flute?" I smiled and rolled my eyes; he was so simple at times.

"It's not the flute," I explained, "This is a secret between you and me _only!_" I pulled Madam Octa from her hiding place and held the cage up to Steve. His blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Is this…" he gasped in disbelief, "Did you…" I nodded my head proudly. He looked back and forth between me and the spider.

"No way," he breathed, "The real Madam Octa!" I told him the story and he congratulated me on my courage. He said that this confirms that I'm crazy.

"Can you control her yet?" he asked.

"Not very well," I admitted, "and I need another person." His eyes lit up and he pointed enthusiastically to himself. I couldn't help but chuckle. I nodded and set the cage on the floor, pulled out my flute and began to play. I directed the spider to crawl on Steve. He seemed to tense up but he remained quiet. He gave me a thumbs up to signify that he was okay. I made Madam Octa hang from his chin and swing back and forth. We were both having fun and I really missed Steve. He were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear my bedroom door open.

"Layla," my sister, Annie, walked in, "Can I barrow-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the big, ugly spider on Steve's chin. Her first reaction; she screamed. Her screech broke my connection with the spider and now it was loose. A poisonous spider was loose and crawling all over my boyfriend. Steve tried swatting the spider away but he missed. Madam Octa crawled to his neck and sank her fangs into his flesh as if he were the goat from the show! My eyes went wide as Steve toppled over like a sack of potatoes. Madam Octa eyed my down and looked like she was going for me next.

"Back inside the cage!" I ordered. Believe it or not, she obeyed me and crawled back into her cage. I locked the cage and went back to check on Steve; he wasn't moving. Tears spilt from my eyes as I held his hand.

"I-is he dead?" Annie asked, shaken.

"No," I replied, "He's still breathing. Madam Octa has been trained not to kill on the first bite. But, if he doesn't get help…" I cried harder. I didn't blame Annie because she didn't know but at the moment, I was upset.

"Why did you walk in without knocking, anyway?" I snapped, "You always knock first!" She started bawling because she thought I blamed her.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I wasn't thinking…" I sighed and walked over to her. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. Even though she was 3 years younger than me, she was almost as tall as me; she's tall for her age.

"I'm sorry, Annie," I sighed again, "It's not your fault." I glared in the direction of Madam Octa's cage.

"It's that thing's," I growled. I released my sister and picked up the spider's cage. In uncontrollable rage, I hurled the spider toward my window; hoping the fall would kill it. It didn't fall, though; it was caught. The hand had long, sharp fingernails and the figure landed on my windowsill. The familiar red and black striped hat told me exactly who is was; the owner of the spider I stole and just tried to kill…_Mr. Crepsley!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I don't own nothin'! I probably made a grammar nazi cringe is disgust. I am devious. Oh crap! I forgot! I own Layla…oopsies. ^/^  
><strong>**~Happy Easter everybody!  
><strong>**~I wasn't hope all day yesterday so I didn't get a chance to write.  
><strong>**~Thank you so much, Corey Fitzwilliam for giving me my first review!  
><strong>**~I was so excited I screamed "I got a review!" and everyone in Barnes and Noble looked at me funny.  
>~I broke it up so it was easier to read. You're welcome. <strong>**  
><strong>**~Easter break is over so now I won't have as much time to write but I will update when I can.  
><strong>**~Don't worry; I refuse to abandon this story!**

**I'm going to stop talking now. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

As soon as I saw the vampire; I instantly pushed Annie behind me to protect her. I glared at him to let him know that I wasn't going to mess around if he comes near us.

He didn't, though. He shook the cage to make sure than his precious spider was okay. Then, he gave me a sickening smile and sprang back out the window.

"Annie," I whispered; my eyes were still on the window in case he came back, "tell mom to call an ambulance."

"Huh?" she asked, dumbly. She was probably still in shock but this was not the time to ask stupid questions.

"Now!" I snapped. If Steve didn't get help now; he was going to die. I would do everything, and anything, in my power to keep that from happening.

"I-I'm going!" She exclaimed, still shaken. She ran out of my bedroom and I knelt down to my dying boyfriend. I took his hand in mine and black tears stained my cheeks.

"I'm not going to let you die, Steve," I sobbed, "I promise; I will NOT let you leave me. I love you." He didn't move, though. He laid there as if he were asleep; which caused me to cry harder.

Steve was rushed to the hospital and my mom, dad, Annie, and I followed the ambulance. When we got to the hospital, the doctor kept asking my mom questions about Steve that she didn't know. She explained how he wasn't her son.

The doctor asked her about the bite marks on his neck; but she had no idea.

"Did you two see them?" she asked Annie and I. Annie shook her head quickly; she never liked lying but she knew that this was important.

"Layla?" she asked. I wanted to tell the truth! I hated keeping something like this a secret but I had to. I couldn't look into anyone's eyes so I looked at my shoes. I, sullenly, shook my head.

My father said that we were still shaken. That wasn't a lie…entirely. I was scared and I knew Annie was too. But I was so guilty it wasn't even funny. If Steve died, it'd be my fault! Tears threatened to spill but I held them back.

"Well, that's unfortunate," the doctor replied; rubbing the back of his neck, "If we don't know the cause, there's not much we can do to treat the boy." No! This was never supposed to happen! Steve was going to die and there was nothing that anyone could do!

I heard Steve's name being yelled from the other side of the hallway and footsteps coming towards me; fairly quickly. Steve's mom was running to me. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, violently.

"What have you done to him?" she screamed, "Have you hurt my boy? Have you killed my Steve? What have you done?" My mom led her away to comfort her. Mrs. Leonard was sobbing about being a bad mother and how Steve hates her; which wasn't true. My dad tried to convince me that she was just upset and didn't really blame me; but what he didn't know was that it really _was my fault!_

I sat on a chair next to Annie. She was crying so I rubbed her back to comfort her. The events flew by like a movie in my mind; Annie screaming, Madam Octa biting Steve, Steve's cold hand in mine, throwing the spider, Mr. Crepsley in my window…

_Mr. Crepsley! _Surely the vampire had something to reverse the effects of Madam Octa's poison in case he was ever bitten during a show!

Without a word, I stood up and dashed out of the hospital. I ignored Annie calling my name behind me. I was on a mission; find Mr. Crepsley. One problem, though; I had no clue where to find him!

As if it were fate, a bat swooped down next to me. It scared the ever-living out of me but it caught my attention. It spun around and flew away. I followed it to see if my theory proved true. Believe it or not, it did! The bat led me to the old, run-down carnival on the outskirts of town. Silhouetted in the moonlight was the man I was looking for; Mr. Crepsley. He was looking at me with a sickening grin that I was all too familiar with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak characters. Layla is mine, though.  
><strong>**~My dad is made because he bought me an Xbox 360 and I'm not playing it.  
><strong>**~The reason that I'm not playing is because I'm writing, reading, or going out with my friends.  
><strong>**~Can anyone say: "FAIL"! My dad would rather me be a shut-in than active.  
><strong>**~I was proud how this one ended.  
><strong>**~I tried to make up for not writing yesterday so I'm working double-time.  
><strong>**~WHOOT! This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a story! And it's all because of my readers.**

**Hmm…I'm hungry. R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Well," the man above me mused, "it took you long enough." I stared, coldly, at him. Tears were brimming but I blinked them away; I refused to cry in front of him.

"I have been using this place as my bed," he explained, "I am afraid I do not have much in the way of refreshments." I wanted to hit him; he was making jokes about stupid shit. He acted as if my being there was nothing. He knew exactly why I was looking for him.

"Crepsley," I growled. His name was like acid on my tongue. He chuckled to himself but it was loud enough for me to hear. I jumped down from his "bed" and landed n his feet with grace; as if it were only a one foot drop when, in reality, it was several feet.

"Why so angry?" the vampire asked, "Have you come to take Madam Octa 'back'?"

"I never want to see that monster again!" I spat. I still hated that thing and I wanted it dead. The vampire raised a thin eyebrow.

"That is a rude thing to say about a lady," he replied, "I would not say such a thing about you. Besides, Madam Octa says she liked you quite a bit…" My eyes never left his. I hated the way he didn't take anything I said seriously. That's a pet-peeve of mine; not being taken seriously when I was sincere.

"Do you have another slice of pizza for her?" he laughed. I almost snapped. Now he was _laughing at me!_

My nails dung into the flesh of my palms in anger. Seeing my reaction, he stopped laughing and coughed uncomfortably.

"She bit my boyfriend," I said, plainly. In all honesty, I played off like the vampire in front of didn't scare me at all; but really…_I was petrified! _I was good at hiding my emotions, though. However, I had a feeling that Mr. Crepsley could sense my fear.

"Ah, your 'boyfriend' who wanted to be a vampire more than he cared about you," he reminded me, "Sounds like he really loves you." How dare he say that! He doesn't know anything about Steve and me!

"Bite me!" I seethed. The word came out to fast for me t realize what I said before I said them.

"Are you sure that those words are wise to say to a vampire?" he snickered, darkly.

"Make Steve better!" I ordered; quickly changing the subject.

"Me?" he asked, "But I am not a doctor. I am just a freak, remember?" I didn't buy that; he could see that.

Sure enough, he showed me a small vile; that _had_ to be the antidote! Mustering up my remaining courage and walk toward the vampire with my arm stretched out to retrieve the vile. When I got close enough, he snatched it back.

"My dear girl," he chuckled, "Don't you know that nothing in life is free?"

"I'll do _anything_," I glowered, "Just give me the antidote!" He smiled as if I said exactly what he wanted me to say.

"Anything?" he asked, clearly amused. Uh-oh. I played right into his plan. Keeping my composure; I nodded, firmly.

"You must become a vampire, Layla Shan!" he announced. My head was reeling. There was no way he just said that.

"No," I said, shakily, "there must be another way."

"The issue is not open to debate," he replied, plainly, "If you want to save your boyfriend, you must join me. If you refuse, we have nothing further to discuss." I weighed every single pro and con of this decision. However, I stood defiant; I would die before I showed him weakness. My father always said I was too proud.

"Those are the consequences of a choice, young Layla," Mr. Crepsley informed. I narrowed my eyes as he began to laugh again.  
>"In order to gain something, you must give something else in return," he explained. I raised an eyebrow in confusion; I didn't know what he meant by that.<p>

"Oh, come now," he smile, darkly, "You are a bright girl; surely you knew that." Still, I said nothing. I had to make a decision; my assistance, or Steve's life. I love Steve but the only way to save him was to become a fucking _vampire! _I wanted to know what he'd say. Would he tell me to do it or to run away and never look back? _Enough! _I knew my answer; I didn't like it, but it had to be done. I looked away in shame.

"Fine, Crepsley," I sighed, defeated, "You win." I could almost see the smug smile on his stupid face. I looked to him and glared, threateningly, into his eyes.

"_Make me a vampire!_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak characters. Layla is mine! You hear me? MINE!  
><strong>**~Thank you for the reviews!  
><strong>**~I feel like I've been jipping you so I made this one a little longer.  
><strong>**~I wrote a lot last night because I couldn't sleep. Reason; let's just say DON'T WATCH HUMAN CENTEPIDE!  
><strong>**~However, my suffering had been good for all of you.  
><strong>**~Larten wanted another turn so I totally said yes!  
><strong>**~I wanted a little fluff between Larten and Layla here. **

**I hate homework D: I'll try really hard to update! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

*Larten*

"Well spoken, Layla Shan!" I declared, "A principled choice with not a thought to your own safety or concern! Just the kind of statement befitting of a vampire!" I took her hands in mine and lifted them. All the while, she glared at me with much hatred. Her blue eyes were shining in the moonlight; unmistakably tears that were threatening to fall. However, she refused to let them.

"You will be my traveling companion," I explained, "In return; I will make you a half-vampire."

"Half?" she wondered.

"Yes, half," I confirmed, "That means you will be able to move about during the day. You will not need much blood to keep you satisfied. There is no reason to rush at the start. Time will be plentiful once you have been inducted." I dug my nails into her fingertips as she cringed and looked away. I noticed that a few tears slipped from her eyes as she desperately tried to keep them hidden.

"Get used to the pain," I advised, "You will find that much of it lies ahead." Her cold stare never left my being as I brought her hand up to my mouth and tested her blood.

"It is good blood," I informed her, "We can proceed."

"Go to hell," she growled through her teeth. I had to smile; she was feisty and full of spirit. A perfect assistant.

"I am sure you mean that," I admitted, "Which is, partly, why I want you." I, then, dug my nails into my own fingertips; reopening my scars from when I was first blooded. I took her hands again and linked her scars to mine.

"And now," I whispered, "the pact of blood!" Her eyes widened as my blood fused with hers. It was clear that she was in much pain and was, greatly, trying to mask it from me. Silly girl; you can't hide _anything _from me.

*Layla*

I was in so much pain that I had to bite back a scream. I thought my heart was going to explode! I don't know how long it actually took but it felt like forever.

When Mr. Crepsley finally let me go, I felt sick. I stumbled forward a bit but the vampire caught my shoulders and steadied me. I realized what he was doing and shook of his hands and jumped back.

I was still a little unsteady so I almost fell backward until Crepsley caught me from behind.

"Forget your pride," he said, solemnly, "Let me help you." As much as I hated to admit it; I needed it. I felt sick and my head was reeling.

"I don't need anyone's help," I lied and began to walk away. Then, a wave of nausea fell over me; I fell to my knees and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the black-top. Quick as lightening; Crepsley was behind me, pulling back my hair.

I shrugged of my black hoodie, wiped my face with it, and threw it in a nearby garbage can. Then, spat the horrible taste out onto the asphalt.

"Let's go," I ordered. I wasn't in the mood to play games; I just wanted to help Steve.

We arrived at the hospital to give Steve the antidote. While we were in his room, a nurse came in and spotted us but Mr. Crepsley pulled me out of the window and hooked onto the wall with the nails on both his fingers _and _his toes. We crawled up to the roof as I heard the nurse noticing Steve moving.

I sat on the edge of the building with my feet dangling above the street; Mr. Crepsley stood next to me. I thought that I should thank him for saving Steve. I guess he didn't _have to_. But, on the other hand, he turned me into a vampire. Part of me wanted to push him off of the roof but I bit my tongue and swallowed my pride.

"Thank you," I said, tonelessly, "You saved his life." The vampire didn't say anything; he snorted and kept staring off into the distance. I looked down at my hands and noticed that the marks were already sealed up.

"My saliva healed your wounds," the vampire explained; noticing my actions, "Vampire spit has healing properties. Also, being a half-vampire, you will recover from wounds quicker than humans."

"I don't feel any different," I replied; standing up.

"It is a lengthy process," Crepsley clarified, "We must take it slowly."

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I am surprised," the vampire admitted, "I thought you would have run away by now."

"Yeah," I grunted, "me too."

"What is keeping you from leaving?" he asked. Did he want me to leave or was he just asking hypothetical question?

"Where the hell would _that_ get me?" I asked, "Whether I like it or not, I need you." I was being honest. I didn't want to be with this guy but if I was on my own I'd probably kill someone on accident.

"Well, this is what we do next," Crepsley replied. My blue eyes met his golden ones as he grinned at me, sinisterly.

"We need to fake your death."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters. Layla is mine, though.  
><strong>**~Thank you very much to Corey Fitzwilliam, lexi, and Greenwood Archer for reviewing! You've all been so helpful and supportive.  
><strong>**~A wee bit more fluff. Sorry, but I love it!  
><strong>**~I really wish that I could've named my chapters but I was lucky enough to come up with a title for the story.  
><strong>**~Sorry about the lack of detail. I don't have 1-3 of the novels so I'm going by just the mangas.  
><strong>**~^That, and I'm lazy.**

**Here's Johnny! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I decided to make the best of the rest of my day. I hung out with Steve because he got out of the hospital. We called our friends Tom and Alan to play lacrosse in the vacant lot across from Steve's house. We always talked about going pro and being on our towns NLL team. They didn't recruit girls but it didn't matter. I was going to die in a few hours anyway.

I made my parents their favorite meal and I also made dessert. We had a family movie night; we watched Back to the Future Part I, II, and III. Afterwards, I talked to Annie about boy problems and we gave each other makeovers. When my parents went to bed, I kissed them goodnight and told them I loved them.

I went to my room, shut the door, and started to pack a bag with a few essentials; like some money, my ipod, headphones, makeup, my favorite jacket, a picture of my family, and a picture of Steve and me when we first started dating. While I was alone, I let a few tears escape. Then, Mr. Crepsley came out of the shadows and I quickly wiped them away.

"There is no shame in crying," he said; putting a hand on my shoulder and this time I didn't shrug it off, "Crying does not show weakness; it show that you are strong enough to know your limits." I looked up at him and found him smiling sadly at me.

"I just want to get this over with," I sniffed. I didn't want time to regret my decision. He handed me the vile of a reddish liquid and I downed it like a shot. I felt the effects almost instantly. I expected him to just shove my out of the window but I was wrong. He picked me up, bridal style, and walked over to my open window.

"You might suffer from some minor injuries but I will heal them when I retrieve you from your grave," he explained, "Are you ready?"

"Just do it," I replied. I squeezed my eyes shut and he threw me out of my window.

It's true what they say; your life does flash before your eyes. Even though I was going to come back, I relived everything as I fell. I felt myself hit the ground hard; but, thanks to the potion, there was no pain. There was a lot of commotion around me; sirens, my mother and farther crying and screaming for me to open my eyes. I was aware of all of it. My father said I must've fallen but one of our neighbors said they saw me jump. My mother didn't say anything; she just sobbed. Then, I was lifted up and carried away.

I never went to funerals because they were too much for me; it's not that I didn't want to pay my respects, but I couldn't handle all of the sadness. I never thought that the most difficult funeral I have ever been to would be my own. Everyone was crying, sobbing my name, and telling stories in my memory. I thought about how funny it would be if I just got up and said "what's everyone crying about?" No, that wouldn't have been funny.

I was left for the night so I could have a little time to think. That was until the lid of the casket opened and I sensed a figure over me; but _I couldn't move! _I ruled out Mr. Crepsley because he agreed to retrieve me at the cemetery tomorrow night. I could feel little pin-pricks all over my body. I didn't know what they were looking for but they must've found it, or given up because the coffin was closed and I was left alone for the rest of the night.

I heard the dirt hit the lid of my coffin. After a few hours in this thing, I started getting claustrophobic. I started to itch after awhile and I knew that it meant that the potion's effects were wearing off! Oxygen was precious to me in thing and I knew if I panicked, I would have even less. I tried staying calm by singing songs to myself counting backwards from 999,999,999.

I got to 327,384,589 when I heard digging above me. The coffin lid swung open and I immediately sat up and began gasping for air and coughing.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Crepsley asked, sincerely concerned. I looked into his golden eyes and laughed a little.

"I feel dead tired," I chuckled.

"You are a bit groggy," he explained, "There is a little of the potion still left in you. The poison puts you in a state of near-death, so it is natural that you are not quite right for a while." I climbed out of the casket and, with the help of Mr. Crepsley, out of that damn hole!

"Here is the bag you packed," the vampire said; handing me my bag of belongings.

"Thank you," I replied, surprised. I'd forgotten all about it!

"That poison was power stuff," Crepsley mused, "strong enough to stop a vampire's heart. It will take a while to wear off. Go ahead and walk some of the stiffness out of your bones." With that, the vampire started to rebury the coffin. I didn't move, though; I just stood behind him.

"I could hear their voices the entire time," I said, sullenly. Crepsley head twitched slightly; he thought I went off and didn't hear me right behind him.

"My dad was screaming and crying," I muttered; feeling tears well up, "and it's all your fault!" I grabbed Crepsley's shoulder and forced him to turn around and face me. He just stared at me as I raised a fist; ready to punch him square in the jaw. He wasn't going to stop me; he was going to let me take my anger out on him because he knew damn well that this was his fault! I was ready and willing to hit him but I couldn't. I broke down and cried, hard and loud, into his chest.

"You made mom, dad, and Annie cry!" I sobbed, "You made everyone cry! I didn't have to play dead! I could've just left and never come back!" The vampire laid one hand on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back.

"Nobody comes searching for a dead person," he murmured, "Think of what happens if you simply disappear. They will keep looking for you without success, an endless cycle of sorrow with no release." God damn it! He was right. He brought a hand to my chin and lifted my face to meet his.

"Now walk," he ordered, softly, "I will finish repacking the soil." I looked away from his golden brown eyes and nodded sadly. I walked away from him but I could feel his eyes still on me. I wanted to turn around to see if I was right but the sound of dirt being shoveled told me that he wasn't looking at me anymore.

I looked up to the moon and thought about everything that's happened in the past few weeks; the flyer, the circus, Madam Octa, Mr. Crepsley, Steve…I wish I'd done everything differently. I was too distracted that I barely notice the figure rushing toward me until they tackled me to the ground. It was then when I noticed the wooden stake _aimed right towards my heart!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~WHOOT! We are in the double digits!  
><strong>**~Thanks a whole lot to Greenwood Archer, Corey Fitzwilliam, and lexi for being made of awsome-sauce! You guys rock harder than AC/DC!  
><strong>**~I'm sorry but I have no idea what Crepsley's eye color is! I don't remember it being said and I believe I saw a picture where they were a gold color. If it bothers you; don't be afraid to set me straight!  
><strong>**~I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will start in Larten's POV. I haven't decided yet.  
><strong>**~I've got Coca-cola and chocolate; I am READY for this!  
><strong>**~Don't worry about the ending; the story is NOT over!**

**Let's get this show on the road! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I've been above ground for not 30 minutes and already I thought I was going to die; but this time, _for real_. I was too busy worrying about the _freaking stake aimed at my heart_ that I didn't notice the person wielding it.

Familiar light blonde hair and blue eyes that stared wildly at me as he held the hunk of sharp wood to my chest; I knew him anywhere.

My ex-boyfriend, Steve. I didn't expect to see him here; let alone, be trying to kill me. He quickly covered my mouth with his hand to shut me up. The poison was still active so I wasn't strong enough to push him off of me.

"How was your wake-up call…" he grinned, sickly, "…vampire?" I thrashed around, wildly; trying to wriggle free from his grasp. I failed, miserably.

"What a strange turn of events," he mused, "I've been watching you. I saw everything; I saw Crepsley going to your house. I saw him toss you out the window." I clawed at the hand that was on my mouth; I called him every name under the sun but it was muffled. I even tried screaming for Mr. Crepsley; hoping that _some way_ he could hear me. I knew he couldn't though.

"Very interesting," Steve marveled while looking at my hand, "These must be the marks on your fingertips! I read about these in an old book!" I didn't stop thrashing.

"I never thought you'd want to be a vampire," he continued, "I'm disappointed in myself for never noticing." I stopped moving and looked into his eyes; tears started brimming. Then, is features grew cold and angry.

"I was the one who wanted to be a vampire!" Steve shouted, "You told Crepsley I was evil! You made him reject me! How long were you planning this?" I tried telling him the truth but his hand was still covering my mouth. He couldn't hear anything I said. Then, he removed his hand.

"You're talking nonsense!" I spat, "I only agreed to join him in order to save your life!"

"Oh, so you think you're being a hero, do you?" he screamed, "You've got everything, Layla! A nice mom, dad, and sister! Friends and family!"

"Steve," I whispered; openly crying now, "I…"

"What do I have?" he interrupted, "_Nothing!_ Only you! Why aren't I good enough?" He cried harder than I've ever seen him cry before. Then, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, violently.

"You betrayed me…" he sobbed, "You took everything from me, Layla! My entire life!" He was silent for a long time; neither of us spoke. His bloodshot, blue eyes met with mine.

"And to think I loved you…" he sniffed. Those six words broke my heart worse than when he said he wanted to be a vampire more than he cared about me. He brought the stake up over his head; preparing to strike. His arms rushed down toward my chest.

The sharp wood connected with my flesh, enough to draw blood but it didn't go any deeper. Suddenly, the stake cracked in his hand and he raised it. He climbed off of me and backed away. I scrambled to my feet before he could try anything else.

"I thought I'd be able to kill you tonight, but I was wrong," he smirked, "It's too soon for me. I need to train and prepare." He brought the splintered wood up to his hand and carved something into it.

"This is a legendary monster I'm up against, after all…" he continued.

He held up his hand toward me; there was a cross sliced into his palm.

"On this blood, I swear," he announced, "I'm going to be the world's best vampire hunter! Heed this, Layla Shan and Larten Crepsley! There won't be a single hole you can find that I won't be able to find you! I'll track you down to the ends of the earth if I have to! I'll put an end to the both of you, forever! I swear it! I SWEAR IT!" He ran away, laughing manically.

I glared off in the direction that Steve ran off in.

"Yeah?" I growled under my breath, "Let's see who kills who first." I came out from behind the bushes to find Mr. Crepsley still standing in front of my grave. I chuckled as I walked toward him; there was _no way _he didn't hear any of that.

"You should not go too far," the vampire advised, "You cannot afford to be seen. You are officially dead now. It would not do to have you spotted walking around." I would've laughed but when he said I was officially dead, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I can't believe that I was actually _dead!_

"Why are there leaves in your hair?" he asked as he picked one out. I felt my head and, sure enough, my long, auburn hair was filled with leaves. I picked them out one by one.

"I tripped," I lied. It was a bad lie but I didn't care. Though, I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked; sincerely concerned, "You seem rather pale to me." I didn't know whether to tell Mr. Crepsley about Steve or not. It'd be better to deal with him now but I just don't know.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lied, "I just…" I looked away, trying to think of a good excuse but I wasn't able to think clearly.

"It's nothing," I shrugged, "I'm fine." It wasn't enough for him, though; he broke the shovel in frustration.

"Time we should be going," he said, breaking the rest of the shovel.

"Already?" I asked. It felt like I just got out of my grave.

"Vampires are always saying goodbye," he explained with a flourish of his cape, "We never stop anywhere very long. We are forever picking up our roots and moving on to new pastures. It is our way!"

"Okay," I sighed," …can I have a moment?" His expression softened and he nodded.

I walked toward the edge of the hill and looked over my hometown. It actually looked beautiful from above; but I think it was just because I was saying goodbye.

I felt tears well up and I couldn't help but laugh a little; I was crying over a town. Sure, I've lived there my entire life and there were so many memories; but it was just a location. After a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Is the first time the hardest?" I asked the vampire.

"Yes," he answered, honestly, "But it never gets easy."

"All alone in the world of darkness," I sighed to myself. I looked up into his golden brown eyes.

"Does it get lonely?" I asked. He gazed back at me for a while and then looked out into to distance.

"Terribly so," he said with a slight smile; but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly and the blood rushed to my face.

"Come now," he chuckled; rubbing his hands together and licking his lips, "Let us go eat." He held a hand down to me and smiled. I looked back and forth between his hand and his face. I, wearily, took it; it was large and cold. He squeezed my hand and I felt a lot better; almost safer. Then, the vampire and his assistant, walked hand-in-hand into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~I'm so sorry! I would've had this up yesterday but I fell asleep as soon as I got home from school.  
><strong>**~I made it a little longer to make up for it.  
><strong>**~Thanks to Corey Fitzwilliam, lexi, Greenwood Archer and christineexx! You reviews made my day.  
><strong>**~Just like you wanted; it starts in Larten's POV.**

**Ok, let's get rolling! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

*Crepsley*

I got to know Layla considerably well on our travels. I asked if she could cook and was delighted when she said she was a student of the Culinary Arts.

"Trust me," she laughed when I brought it up, "you won't go hungry while I'm around." She had an excellent sense of humor, answered every one of my questions, and explained when she needed to. Other than that, she did not talk much; we would mostly travel in an awkward silence. She had the occasional question about vampires and our ways; however, that was all. Another thing I learned was whenever she thought I was asleep; she would either sing softly to herself, or cry herself to sleep.

We stalked an old scout master; Layla stayed on the path and I hid in the trees. The man came up to her and asked if she was lost. She shook her head, mysteriously, as I advanced toward them. He asked her if she wanted to go with him; she shook her head again. She saw me pounce and immediately smiled in a sick sort of satisfaction.

We sat by the scout master after I knocked him out with the special gas I breathed into him.

"Ah, good," I observed, "Plenty of blood in this one." I made an incision in the leg and drank; Layla crinkled her nose and looked away in disgust.

"Your turn, Layla," I offered after I had my fill. She looked as if she was going to drink but she just pushed the man's leg away.

"No," she sighed, "I can't." I lost my temper; she would not drink from humans but she was fine with drinking from small animals! She was being ridiculous!

"Do not be stupid!" I shouted, "It is time you drank! You have drunk animal blood!"

"That's different!" she seethed, "This is a_ human!_"

"You must understand, Layla, that we are not harming or killing humans," I tried convincing her, "We are only taking a small amount of blood." She didn't say anything; she just glared at me.

"Even half-vampires cannot live on animal blood alone," I continued, "If you do not start drinking human blood, you will grow week and eventually die."

"I know!" she hollered, "You've explained it to me!" If she knew that; then she would not have such a difficult time understanding why she must drink.

"But I just can't," she sighed, defeated, "I can't drink human blood…" I simply sighed and sealed the man's wound shut with my saliva.

"Very well," I agreed, "I will let you abstain this time. But it is an issue you must face someday. You must accept that you are no longer a human." She did not say anything, or even look at me. I gave up and stood above her.

"We are close to town," I thought out loud, walking away, "Better find new clothes. This circus outfit and your dress are too noticeable." She did not move from where she sat but I did not stop. She would catch up when she collects her thoughts.

"What sort of clothing is the style of these times?" I asked; but she did not answer, "Layla?" She was still silent. All of the sudden, she got up and jogged ahead of me.

"Wait," I called, "Layla!" But she did not slow down. I had to laugh at her actions because she was fearless and spirited; I was glad I blooded her.

* * *

><p>*Layla*<p>

I'll be honest; traveling with Mr. Crepsley was not that bad. I found myself enjoying it at times; except for sleeping on church pews and small rocks. Mr. Crepsley took pity on me because we started checking into hotels.

It's been two months since I "died" and I couldn't keep up with my changing body. My long nails could cut through most anything and were sharper than any blade. I could still paint them; so I painted them black to keep up with appearances. I asked Mr. Crepsley about my lack of fangs and he laughed. I learned a lot of false conceptions about vampires; we aren't effected by holy water or crosses, garlic doesn't hurt us, a steak through the heart would kill us, but so would a bullet or electricity, we're tougher than humans, but we're not invincible, we can see our reflections in the mirror, sunlight won't kill us _instantly_, and we can't drink any type of blood (some are poisonous to us). However, some of the myths are true; like we can't be photographed or filmed, sunlight hurts us, and we, of course, drink blood. One thing I want to make clear, though; _we do not sparkle!_

I was in the middle of cooking dinner for when Mr. Crepsley woke up when I heard a voice behind me.

"Good morning, Layla," Mr. Crepsley greeted me; then, he inhaled deeply, "Something smells delicious."

"It's just spaghetti," I shrugged, "I got lazy. It'll be ready in a minute." I turned to face him and cover my mouth to muffle my laugh; he had the worst case of bed-head I have ever seen!

"What is so funny?" the vampire asked; clearly irritated.

"Your hair," I giggled. He looked up in annoyance to see that his bright orange hair was sticking up all over! He rolled his eyes and turned away from me; but I caught his lips tugging at the corners. I plated the food and we ate in silence.

"I assume you are still seeing to Madam Octa." Mr. Crepsley said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am," I replied. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his eyes on me from across the table. I didn't say anything, though, and the silence went on.

After we were done, I started to wash the dishes. I would _never _tell Mr. Crepsley but, sometimes, I feel more like a housewife than an assistant.

"I think it is time I quenched my thirst," he said; pulling his coat on, "Maybe you will join me this time."

"Haha!" I laughed (fake laugh), and stopped abruptly, "No." You know, you would think that I would hate Mr. Crepsley but I don't. I never really understood why he chose to blood me, but I'm mature enough to trust his reasoning. Maybe, one of these days, I'll get the courage to ask him about it.

That morning (our night) when Mr. Crepsley fell asleep, I figured I'd go out to get some fresh air. I left a note that said "I'll be back in a while", left it on the table, grabbed my new black hoodie (I bought a new on because I had to throw my old one out before I died), took my wallet, and walked out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or all of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~I've been so tired and swamped with homework lately, so I'm sorry if I don't update as often.  
><strong>**~Thanks again to lexi, Corey Fitzwilliam, christineexx, and Greenwood Archer of reviewing! I love them.  
><strong>**~666 hits! AHHHHH!  
><strong>**~More fluff! Yay!**

**Alright; let's do this! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

It was really nice out; a wonderful change of scenery compared to that stuffy hotel room. I went shopping and bought a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt that said "vampires suck". It made me laugh so I had to buy it. This was the first time I changed out of my dress; even though I was going to by new clothes after I died, I never got around to it. I was too busy helping Mr. Crepsley not look like someone from the 1900s; and I did a pretty damn good job, if I do say so myself.

I walked down the sidewalk, window shopping when I though I saw them! _My family! _What were they doing all the way out this way?

"Mom? Dad? Annie?" I exclaimed. The three turned around to face the crazy girl and, no, it wasn't them.

"Oh, sorry," I stuttered, "my mistake." Then, I ran in the opposite direction. I couldn't do this! I thought I moved on but I can never forget. I was going to be haunted by memories for the rest of my life! My thoughts were interrupted by something hitting my feet; a soccer ball.

"Hey you!" someone called over, "Get the ball for us!" I hit it with my knee, bounced it off my head, and kicked it over to the boys with my foot. I started to walk away but stopped when I heard them calling to me.

"Hey, you!" they shouted, "You want to play with us? We're short one person!" I liked sports and soccer was fun, but I was nervous about playing with my strength and competitiveness. I agreed anyway; I made a promise to myself that I was going to be careful.

"Wow, you're good," one of the boys marveled, "and I like your shirt."

"Thanks," I laughed.

"My name's Michael," he introduced himself.

"I'm Layla," I replied.

"Pretty name," he winked, "Nice to meet you." I had a great time and I was excited that even vampires could make friends. We all played nice until one boy started knocking me out of the way of the ball whenever I was near.

"If you can't play with the boys, girly," he sneered, "go home!"

"What's his problem?" I asked Michael.

"Watch out," he advised, "Danny's a cheap player."

One of the boys kicked the ball hard and it went up high in the air. I started running for it but, as soon as I got close, Danny kicked me hard in the stomach and knocked me to the ground.

"Layla!" Michael called to me, "Are you all right?"

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath. I was really mad; so I ran up to him and kicked his legs out from under him. I would've kept going but when I kicked him I heard a sickening _crack!_ Danny screamed and everyone huddled around him. He laid on the ground and held his leg; _the bone was sticking out of his flesh!_

"I-I didn't mean to!" I stuttered, "It was an accident!"

"Stay away, you monster!" Michael warned; eyes wide. I couldn't say or do anything; so I turned and ran away.

I ran back to the hotel, up to the room, into the room Mr. Crepsley was sleeping in, and ripped the blanket off of him.

"Get up," I ordered, "We have to leave!" His eyes opened and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped, sitting up.

"Don't ask questions!" I spat, "Just get your things." I grabbed my stuff and waited for him, impatiently, by the door. When he finally gathered his processions and we checked out. He was more grumpy than usual because he was woken up.

* * *

><p>We got to an old church on the outside of town to hide in and Mr. Crepsley went back to sleep. Come nightfall, I made stew because it was quick and easy. I was just dishing it when I heard a loud yawn for behind me; followed by a deep inhale.<p>

"Mmmm," Mr. Crepsley licked his lips; sitting down across from me, "You always fail to disappoint." I looked away quickly as I felt the blood rush to my face. I didn't smile, though; I kept thinking about what happened at the soccer game.

"Are you ready to explain things to me now?" he asked," What happened this afternoon? Why did we have to leave town so suddenly?"

"Well…" I started, "there were these boys and…" Mr. Crepsley put down his plate and listened intently.

"Go on," he pressed.

"They invited me to play soccer and I agreed," I explained; I noticed he relaxed a bit and picked up his plate to start eating, "but one of them started playing really dirty, hitting me and knocking me down, so I…sort of…broke his leg." The vampire raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed, frantically, "I-I didn't mean to! I just got angry and-"

"Calm down, Layla," he interrupted, "It is all right. But it is something you must get used to. You will just have to be more careful next time."

"No," I said, miserably, "There won't be a next time; I'm too dangerous. I can't have friends anymore. If I did, they would even be real friends."

"Why is that?" the vampire wondered.

"Because true friends don't keep secrets from one another," I explained, "How can you tell a friend, 'Hey, guess what, I'm a fucking vampire!'?"

"But it is a problem every vampire shares!" Crepsley exclaimed, "Is it truly so important to you?"

"Yes," I sighed, sadly, "My friends were the most important thing in my life besides my family. You could never understand how I really feel." I felt tears brimming but I choked them back. He looked away from me in shame and sadness.

"I am sorry, Layla," he replied, "I should not have blooded you. I did not make you a vampire to hurt you. I…" I felt guilty; I didn't mean to upset him. It seems everything I do either makes someone angry or depressed.

"No," I responded; looking away to hide the falling tears, "_I'm _sorry. I-I didn't mean to blame you but I'm just…" My eyes met with his and I could see the sadness in his gaze.

"I'm just scared," I sniffed, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't want be a monster!" I broke down, sobbing in my hands. I felt him sit down next to me and wrap his long arms around me.

"We are different from humans," he said, soothingly in my ear, "No matter how hard you try to be normal, you are not. There will always be accidents waiting to happen." I looked up at him and glared; but I smiled at the same time.

"You know," I sighed, wiping the tears away, "_surprisingly_; this isn't making me feel any better." He just chuckled and rubbed my back. Then he stood up and walked away; deep in contemplation.

"Wait a minute," he thought aloud, "If you are not 'normal,' then…"

"What do you mean?" I wondered; also standing.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, excitedly, "You do not have to be stuck with me all the time! Ha-ha! Why did I not think of this earlier?" It was official; he was bat-shit _insane_!

"Layla, my dear!" he smiled widely; grabbing my shoulders, "What do you think about becoming a member of the Cirque Du Freak?" I stared at him as if he were crazy but, then, I smiled brightly.

"I'd like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~I'm so sorry about my lack of updating! My grandpa died April 30th and I've been helping my grandma and my mom; along with myself.  
><strong>**~Words cannot express how bad I feel for making you guys wait this long! I'm so sorry!  
><strong>**~Since it's the end of the school year, my teachers are relentless with homework! Ugh.  
><strong>**~AND I tried putting this up yesterday, but fanfic didn't let me! Thanks for ruining my night!  
><strong>**~However, I'm back baby! I'll try to keep my updating consistent.**

**Let's get started! R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

We spoke at length about me joining the Cirque and the more we talked, the more excited I became. The performers would know exactly what I am and would accept me! What's not to like?

"There won't be many children there," Mr. Crepsley informed me.

"I'm, technically, not a child," I retorted, "The cut-off is 18; I'm 20."

"I thought that you were only 19," he inquired.

"My birthday was a few weeks ago," I explained; rather sheepishly, "July 13th." He looked deep in thought; I think he was counting how many weeks it's been since. It's been only two.

"Hmm…" He grunted, "I apologize for not realizing." I just shrugged; as I was getting older, birthdays didn't really matter to me. However, next year I'll be 21; the legal drinking age in New York.

"What if I don't like it there?" I asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Then we leave," Crepsley replied, simply, "I enjoyed traveling with the Cirque, but I am not crazy about it. If you like it, we stay. If you do not, we hit the road again."

"They won't mind me tagging along?" I asked.

"You will have to pull your own weight," he explained, "Mr. Tall insists on everybody doing something. You will have to help set up chairs and lights, sell souvenirs, clean up afterward, or do the cooking. If you do not mind; I'd like to recommend you to Mr. Tall as the cook. Have you ever cooked for 30 to 40 people?"

"Yes," I answered proudly, "I've done a lot of catering as a part of school assignments. And no; I never mind being recommended." I smirked and relished the thought of cooking for a big group again.

"Good," Crepsley nodded, "They will not overwork you. Thus, we will have plenty of time for our lessons."

"Great…" I muttered under my breath. He was scowling but I could tell that he was holding back a smile.

It was then that I, officially, agreed to his request. Mr. Crepsley homed in on Mr. Tall's aura and tracked it to his location.

"Could I locate his aura?" I asked.

"No," the vampire replied, "Most vampires can, but half-vampires cannot. Even a few gifted humans can locate auras."

"Some humans can, but I can't…" I mused to myself, "What a rip-off!" Mr. Crepsley chuckled but continued with what he was doing.

"Got him," he announced.

"That was quick," I said.

"Impressed?" he asked, with a boasting smile. I gave him a sly smile as started to pass by him, but I stopped when I was next to him.

"Maybe a little," I admitted; then proceeded pass him to gather my things. I didn't know if he was still watching me but I didn't look back or even acknowledge him at the time. I pictured Mr. Crepsley standing there, dumbstruck as I walked by; I laughed to myself. I heard him clear his throat behind me; I couldn't hold back my smile. Then I remembered that the jeans I was currently wearing make my butt look good. Score two for Layla.

Wait…what the hell am I doing? Am I trying to…MR. CREPSLEY? Hell no! Now I felt like a slut; I couldn't possibly find my mentor _attractive! _I had to look back at him; I felt like I had to. What didn't help was the moonlight gleaming in the window behind him made him look like an angel. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The blood rushed to my face as I just realized he was talking. For how long? I have no clue.

"…as easy as finding a needle in a haystack," he explained. I just nodded; not knowing what the hell he was talking about. He didn't seem to notice; if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

* * *

><p>We were packing to leave and I couldn't get what happened earlier out of my head. I kept on stealing glances at the vampire. I don't think he caught me yet, but it would be <em>extremely <em>embarrassing if he did.

"Go on," he said, scaring the crap out of me, "Ask whatever it is that is on your mind."

"How do you know if I want to ask something?" I asked; I was mortified that he saw me looking at him.

"It does not take a vampire to know when a child is curious," he explained, "You have been bursting with a question for ages. What is it?" I rolled my eyes; I wasn't a child! How many times do I have to say it!

"Or are you simply enjoying the view?" the vampire ask, giving me a devious smile. My eyes widened and I blushed deeply. I couldn't think of anything to say; so I stayed silent. He raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for an answer. I didn't give him one, though. I returned to packing my stuff. I heard a deep chuckle of triumph come from the vampire.

If I thought my cheeks couldn't get any more crimson; I was wrong. I refuse to look at Mr. Crepsley, in fear that he would see and get the wrong idea…or the right idea. I don't even now anymore! All I knew that things were never going to be the same after today.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of its characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~I made some small changes in details in the old chapters.  
><strong>**~Thank you Bittersweet Applesauce for helping me through things that didn't make sense.  
><strong>**~Please tell me if I don't make sense or make a mistake. I'm an idiot but I try to hide it…fail.  
><strong>**~Thank you if you stayed with me and aren't mad about my absence. I'll write whenever I can. I'll make time, I promise.  
><strong>**~As an apology gift: Larten's POV! This time, the whole chapter is in his POV!  
><strong>**~He probably didn't have to say trousers…but I wanted to.  
>~I'm doubling the fluff to get the relationship going.<strong>

**You guys keep me going, thank you. R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

*Larten*

I could not get her out of my head; ever since she made that "maybe a little" comment. I was relieved when she didn't turn to face me; if she had, she would have seen my cheeks turn bright red. Then, I saw her looking over to me a few times. I thought she was admiring me; or maybe I wanted to think she was. No! I refuse to have any other feelings for her than teacher to student. But the way she blushed told me that it would be harder than I thought.

I have been flitting for hours and I was starting to get tired. Layla was light; she was not a burden at all. She must have noticed because she held a bottle of blood up to my lips. I nodded my thanks and pressed on. I stopped as I notice the sky had lightened and it would be morning soon. She climbed off of my back and I fell to one knee; panting. I had hoped that she didn't think that she was the reason. I knew that weight is a very sensitive subject concerning women.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," I assured her, "I could have made it, but I did not want to arrive looking flushed."

"Are we close?" she asked.

"The Cirque is just a few miles up ahead," I replied, still breathless. She did not say anything; she just looked up to the sky.

"Well," she sighed, "rest up; we've some time 'til morning." As if I did not know that already; however, it was kind of her to say so. I stood up and brushed the dust off of my trousers and began to walk toward or destination. Layla ran up ahead of me when there was a good distance between us.

"Hey, old man!" she teased me, "Think you can outrun a 'child'?" I knew she said "child" sarcastically because she hated when I called her that. I accepted her challenge by jogging beside her and flashing a smile before I sped up to be in front of her. I thought I was winning by a lot, until she passed me. She was fast, but there was no way she would beat a full vampire. I sprinted to catch up to her; causing _her_ to sprint. She had long legs; so her strides were long too, but I was about a foot taller; giving me a slight advantage. She noticed this too…as I passed her.

I ended up winning our little race and I had fun! Judging by the smile on Layla's face, she did too. We ran all the way past the eco-warrior camps and to the outskirts of the Cirque. We stopped to catch our breath; we were panting, but not heavily. My assistant and I locked eyes and started to laugh.

"So much for not arriving looking flushed," she giggled.

"I blame you," I chuckled. Layla helped me experience something that I have not for many years; fun. All of these years I have tried to keep a straight face at all times have seemed to disappear when I met this young girl. I, honestly, was glad. I wanted to thank her, but now was not the time; we had to meet with Hibernius Tall. I led Layla to his van and knocked on the large door.

"Oh, it's you," he muttered when he answered the door, "I thought I felt you searching for me." He looked passed me to glance at Layla shaking in her shoes. I felt bad; she did not know him at all and his size must have been intimidating to her.

"I see you've brought the girl," he observed.

"May we come in?" I asked; partly trying to ease the pressure off of her.

"Of course," he nodded, grinning, "What is it one is supposed to say to you vampires? Enter of your own free will?"

"Something like that," I smiled at our private joke. I half expected Layla to ask but she did not; she knew it was not something she was required to know. As always, she remained silent.

I explained our swift return and recommended a job for Layla. Hibernius seemed to like it, as he agreed rather quickly.

"We've never been graced with a professional before," he mused, "This child shall be a nice addition to our Cirque."

"I'm not a child," she said sternly; speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"When you are as old as I am, everyone is a child," Hibernius explained. She assumed her previous position of staring at the floor with her mouth closed.

I asked Hibernius about the campers that Layla and I passed during our race. He assured me that they were not a threat. I was confused and concerned that Layla didn't act as the curious child and ask questions about everything we mentioned. She sat beside me while like a small child waiting for the adults to finish talking.

"You're very quiet, Layla Shan," Hibernius observed. The young girl looked back and forth between us; both of our eyes set on her.

"What do you want me to say?" she shrugged, "Do you want me to ask questions about every detail of every topic you talked about? That would just get annoying. Besides, we don't have the time; the sun's coming up in a few minutes."

"Good point," I agreed. She was smart and thought through things. If she had any questions that she needed answered; she would have asked.

Hibernius guaranteed my coffin's was taken well care of. I nodded my thanks and opened the door to notice the sun peeking over the horizon.

"What about the girl?" Hibernius asked, "We don't have anyone her own age; Evra is close, but perhaps she should stay with her mentor." I didn't think that was a horrible idea but I didn't know Layla would feel about this.

"What would you prefer?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter to me," she shrugged.

"I think it would be better if you stayed with me," I admitted, "if that is all right with you." She nodded and followed me out of Hibernius' van and to mine. As soon as we arrived, she took off her jacket and bunched it up to use as a pillow. She lied on the floor with the makeshift pillow under her head.

"Are you sure you are all right there?" I asked, skeptically. She didn't look very comfortable.

"If you want me to go somewhere else, I will," She said. I shook my head; she must've been fine because she closed her eyes. I went to climb into my coffin but stopped to look back at my young apprentice to make sure. She was exhausted; I could tell. She probably wanted to get a few hours of sleep before being put to work.

I closed the lid of my coffin and fell into a deep sleep with the image of Layla's face behind my eyelids.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer! I don't own the Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla is mine.  
><strong>**~Thank you Greenwood Archer, Corey Fitzwilliam, and lexi for reviewing and staying with me.  
><strong>**~It feels nice to write again; I really missed it.  
><strong>**~This would've been up earlier but I blew you guys off to hang out with my friends…sorry.  
><strong>**~Fluffy fluffy fluff!**

**Let's get rolling. R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

I wasn't too tired, but I figured that I'd get a few minutes of rest. Apparently, I needed more than a few minute; I woke up about an hour and a half later. When I walked outside the van, it was still early morning by the color of the sky. I found it pretty.

I saw a few of the performers around a campfire, I didn't know whether to approach them or not. I really wished Mr. Crepsley was with me. A boy a few years younger saw me and waved me over; I guessed that it was the snake-boy by the scales. To be sure, I looked behind me to see if was waving to someone else, but there was no one there. Then, I pointed to myself and gave him a questioning look. He nodded and beckoned me to the group.

I walked over, rather timidly, and stood awkwardly.

"You're Mr. Crepsley's assistant, aren't you?" the snake-boy asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, holding out my hand to him, "Layla Shan."

"Evra Von," he replied, shaking my hand. Some of his scales came off on my hand but I just wiped them off on my jeans. Some of them stuck; it made a really cool design, so I didn't bother brushing them off.

"Von…" I waited for him to finish.

"Just plain Von," he smiled. He was a few years younger than me. He was think and lanky, just like me, with yellow-green hair and blue, gold, yellow and green scales. He wore shorts and no shirt.

"So you're _the_ Layla Shan?" a performer I recognized as Hans Hands from when I saw the show months ago.

"Since when am I _the _Layla Shan?" I asked.

"You're famous around here," Hans explained. I was confused; why would I be famous?

"Because I'm a half-vampire?" I wondered. Hans laughed; I took that as a no.

"Half-vampires are nothing new," he chuckled, "but I've never seen a female vampire before; I thought there weren't any." I would have to ask Mr. Crepsley about that. Could I really be the only female vampire?

A woman was cooking sausages over the fire and said something to me in a strange language. Evra must've seen the confused look on my face.

"She wants to know if you like sausage or if you're a vegetarian," he translated. I chuckled; who's ever heard of a vegetarian vampire. Judging by Hans' laugh, he got it too.

"You speak her language?" I asked.

"Yes," he beamed, "I'm still learning, though. I'm excellent at languages."  
>"Oh, really?" I smirked, "I have a language that I could teach you." He smiled; accepting my challenge.<p>

"Say something," he said, "Let's hear how hard it is." I just smiled and shook my head; little did he know that I was talking about _sign language! _I signed with my hands and mouthed the words "let's see you learn this". He looked like he was in awe; he probably never saw anything like this before.

"Whoa," he marveled, "You have _got _to teach me that!"

"Sure," I agreed. Evra said that we had time before he started his chores so we should start right now.

After a while, Evra had to go and I decided to start food; cooking for forty people takes time. As it got later, I fed everybody soup. Most wanted seconds and everyone complemented me; it made me feel really good, kind of like I belonged there.

* * *

><p>It got a lot darker and I was teaching Evra around a fire when Mr. Crepsley came up to us with his famous bed-head. Evra was giggling but I snapped my fingers and told him to focus.<p>

"What's the most important rule of sign language?" I reminded him.

"Always keep eye contact," he recited, dryly. I nodded and then turned to Mr. Crepsley.

"I saved some food for you," I said, giving him a bowl of soup. He brought it up to his nose and inhale deeply.

"Mmm…" he smiled, licking his lips, "Thank you." I nodded and turned back to Evra.

"How would you respond to that?" I challenged. Almost immediately he made the sign for "you're welcome" and I smiled in approval.

"What are you two up too?" Crepsley asked.

"Layla is teaching me sign language," he said, slowly; signing what he was saying at the same time. Mr. Crepsley simply nodded and motioned us to continue; and so we did.

We were practicing the alphabet when I saw Mr. Crepsley, out of the corner of my eye, secretly signing with us.

"I see what you're doing there," I said, turning to him; his cheeks were bright red.

"I must admit," he shrugged, "I am intrigued by this language." I smiled and patted the grass next to me.

"Come on," I offered, "I'll teach you too." He hesitated, but he plopped down next to me and watched me intently.

I taught them both how to spell their names. Mr. Crepsley got it the first time, but Evra struggled a little.

It got late and I was getting tired so we called it a night. Evra went back to his tent and I cleaned up Mr. Crepsley's dish.

"How would you go about signing 'Happy Birthday'?" he asked. I made the sign and he mimicked it perfectly.

"You catch on quick," I chuckled.

"You are an excellent teacher," he admitted, "Neither Evra nor I could have learned anything without you." The blood rushed to my face and giggled awkwardly; a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Now," he started, reaching into his breast pocket, "for the reason I asked you about that sign…" Now, I was curious.

He looked me in the eyes, smiled, made the "happy birthday" sign, and unraveled a necklace in the palm of his hand. It was a thin black rope with a silver pendent. It was a spider. I clasped my hands over my mouth in awe. I didn't know what to say; do I didn't say anything. I signed and mouthed "thank you" and put it on. Then, without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his abdomen. He awkwardly placed his around my small frame and patted my head. I pulled away and looked down to the necklace; I couldn't help but smile.

"Go now," he chuckled, "Get some rest before our lesson." I nodded eagerly and turned to go to his van. I looked back at him to say something but I chickened out; so I just waved goodbye, awkwardly if I might add, and walked away quickly; trying not to make a fool of myself further.

When I closed the door of the van, I leaned against it, and hugged myself tightly. Nothing between Mr. Crepsley and I really changed, but I could never look at him the same way again.

But that wasn't, necessarily, a bad thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you Greenwood Archer and Corey Fitzwilliam for reviewing. You keep me going.  
><strong>**~I'm going to be gone all weekend; I'll write but I won't be able to update. Multiple chapters should be up late Sunday or Monday afternoon.  
><strong>**~I know fluff is the best thing on earth but if I'm going overboard then let me know.  
><strong>**~It's short but I feel that it's important to get in a brother/sister moment between Layla and Evra.**

**Let's get to it. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

I woke up after about a half hour; but I felt very well rested. I looked in the mirror in Mr. Crepsley's van, but what I saw didn't look like me. She was thinner, paler, and the smeared black makeup made her look really creepy. Her hair was longer and matted all over; thanks to its natural wave. I slightly lifted my shirt and, sure enough, I could see my ribs; barely, but they were visible. Also, I spider around my neck wasn't helping. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to see more so I walked out of the van.

I must've looked horrified because as soon as I reached Mr. Crepsley he seemed concerned asked me if I was all right.

"I just looked in a mirror for the first time in a long time," I muttered, miserably, "Why didn't you tell me I looked so frightening?"

"Because I do not see you as such," he shrugged. I didn't believe him, though; I thought he was just being polite.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief, "my hair is matted, I'm paler than you, I look like a raccoon that got caught in a rain storm, and I can see my ribs!" He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You worry too much about how others see you," he said, somberly; lifting my chin for our eyes to meet, "you are perfect the way you are and do not let anyone on this Earth tell you otherwise." I had to smile; not even Steve has ever said something that sweet to me before.

"Now," he continued, "we should be getting on with tonight's lesson." I nodded eagerly and a got into a fighting stance. He chuckled darkly and took his; and we began.

After our lesson; I was sore all over. He knocked me on my ass 8 times; I only got him once. But it was the first time I had ever bested him; I could tell he was proud. We sat down in front of a fire and I rested my aching limbs.

"I should go hunting," he stated, "will you be accompanying me?" I looked down to my shoes and shook my head slowly.

"Layla please," he begged, "you have grown weak from lack of human blood. If you do not drink then you will die!" I, again, shook my head; too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Then drink from the vials," he offered. I mimicked my previous response. Suddenly, he stood up sharply and glared coldly at me.

"Fine then," he snapped, "waste away for all I care!" With that, he stormed away. I sat there; miserable and all alone.

"What's all the shouting about?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to find a tired Evra, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry, Evra," I murmured. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"He's right, you know," he said softly; not looking at me, "If you don't drink human blood, you'll die."

"I know!" I shouted, "Why do you two have to keep on reminding me? I know what'll happen! I'm just… I'm just not ready." I rested my head in my hands and I felt Evra's scaly hand rubbing my back.

"I'd miss you if you died," he admitted, sadly, "I haven't known you very long but I think of you as a sister. I never had a sibling before." I remembered Annie and smiled.

"I had a sister," I said; reminiscing, "I think she misses me too." I didn't want to make someone else cry because of my death.

"I'm sorry, Evra," I sighed, "but I don't want to let go of my humanity just yet." I walked away to Mr. Crepsley's van and shut the door behind me. I noticed that there was a blanket and pillow where I normally slept. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, sat in a dark corner, and cried.

Hours later, I heard the door creak open; it was Mr. Crepsley. He opened his mouth to say something, but I knew exactly what it was.

"Don't say it," I said, curtly, "Just get in your coffin." He didn't say anything; he just got in his coffin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~We finally get to meet Sam Grest!  
><strong>**~Thank you Vesper and everyone who will later for reviewing! It makes me smile.  
><strong>**~Awwww. This magical bolded intro-thingie is short.  
>~Man, I must me slacking; I promise that the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Alright, let's get this train rolling. R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I woke up late; everyone started their chores so I decided to go find Evra and apologize for last night. I found him trying to lift a heavy crate. I ran up and helped him with it; as soon as he saw me he smiled a bit. I did too.

"I got it," I told him. He shrugged and let it go; it was really _heavy! _

"Damn," I grunted, "what the hell is in this thing?"

"So much for vampire strength," he chuckled. I gave him a look that said "choose your words carefully", but he just laughed. He was right, though; I felt a lot weaker. I was always tired and sometimes felt nauseas.

"I'm sorry about last night," I said quietly.

"Don't be," he shrugged, "I understand that you're having a rough time adapting. But…your unnecessary apology is accepted if it makes you feel better." It did. We smiled at each other and things were all right between us.

I was walking with Evra to wherever the crate was supposed to go when I saw a figure in the bushes.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A kid from a nearby town," he replied, "I've seen him around here before." I had a great idea so I whispered it into Evra's ear. He nodded eagerly and we sprang into action.

"Well," he said, loudly, "I'll see you later, Layla."

"Bye, Evra," I said back; equally as loud. As soon as he left I went in a different direction, but I circled back around; hiding behind tents and vans so the kid wouldn't see me. When I was close enough I stopped and waited for Evra and signed "ok" in sign language and he did it back.

I crouched down in the tall grass and moaned loudly. The kid looked in the direction; his eyes wide.

"Who's there?" he demanded, urgently. Evra grunted from where he was and the boy repeated his demand in the direction Evra was in. We kept making noises and Evra shook a tree and I threw a rock. Evra snuck up behind him and hissed at him. I have _never _seen a child run that fast in my life!

Of course, Evra and I ran after him laughing and making more noises. All of the sudden, the boy tripped and didn't get up. Evra and I exchanged glances.

"Oh shit…"I whispered.

"Kid?" Evra shouted, "Are you okay?" But there was no answer.

"I don't hear anything," I pointed out.

"We killed him!" Evra freaked out, "We went too far. He hit his head on a rock and died! We're in so much tro-" Evra was interrupted by both of us getting shoved to the ground by someone behind us. We fell hard and heard laughing behind us and turned to find the young boy doubled over with tears in his eyes.

"I got you," he mocked us, "I only pretended to be scared." I groaned as old bruises were disturbed but both Evra and I started laughing too.

"You both look ridiculous!" he giggled helping us up, "By the way, the name's Sam Grest."

"I'm Evra," Evra introduced himself.

"And I'm Layla," I smiled. I thought I'd never make another friend since I became a half-vampire, but now I have _two!_

* * *

><p>Sam told us a lot about his life; an abundance of exotic animals at his house and his parents thinking that school is a waste. He was a lot younger than me but he spoke exactly like Mr. Crepsley! I didn't know half the words he did until I was in high school; and Sam looked <em>ten<em>!

"What kind of show is this?" he asked, munching on pickled onions that he brought from home.

"We are the Masters of the macabre," Evra said sinisterly, "Agents of mutation. Lords of the surreal." They way my friend was explaining the show gave _me _the chills.

"It's a magic show?" he asked, intrigued.

"A freak show," I corrected him. His face lit up instantly and stared at us in awe. He asked us about some of the acts and we named and explained them all. Evra knew more than me but Sam was still informed and he looked positively impressed. Then, he asked to do something I never thought he'd do; he asked to join.

"Sorry, Sam," Evra shook his head, "Maybe when you're older."

"It's not fair!" Sam whined, "People always say 'when you're older'!" He went off on this entire rant about how if different people waited until they were older some of history's finest moments wouldn't have happened.  
>"Sam," Evra broke through the rant, "Want to see my snake?" Sam nodded eagerly and raced down to the Cirque. Evra and I exchanged glances and laughed. I knew we were thinking the exact same thing:<p>

"Kids," I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Then, we shook our heads; chuckling softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thanks to all those who reviewed; I can't see who right now but thank you all the same.  
><strong>**~I'm sorry for the lack of detail but I'm really lazy.  
><strong>**~And now we meet….Mr. Tiny! *gasp* dun-dun-DUHN!**

**Hope you love it. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

This was the first time I saw Evra's snake and I was _terrified!_ It was huge and colorful and looked like it could eat me in three bites. Sam had a lot of questions and Evra had all the answers; he was an expert when it came to snakes.

Afterward, we gave Sam a tour of the Cirque and some of its performers like the wolf-man, Hans Hands, and Rhamus Two-bellies. Sam was scared to death by the wolf-man, but Rhamus let us watch him practice his act. I wanted to show Sam Madam Octa, but I couldn't have done any tricks. The lack of human blood was really affecting me; I was dizzy, nauseas, and tired all of the time. I was in no shape to control a poisonous spider. Besides, Mr. Crepsley would be waking up soon and I had to make dinner; so we told Sam to go.

He protested and tried making a bunch of deals with us, but we wouldn't let up; though, neither did he.

"Maybe he could stay," Evra shrugged. I couldn't believe what he was saying! I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped when my scaly friend winked at me.

"But you'll have to help us with our jobs," he clarified.

"Of course," Sam agreed eagerly; smiling widely, "I'll do anything!"

"The wolf-man needs to be fed, washed, and brushed," Evra explained. Sam didn't look happy as soon as Evra said that.

"The wuh-wolf muh-man?" Sam stuttered, nervously.

"Don't worry," Evra assured him, "He hardly bites, but if he does shove your hand down his throat. Its better you lose your arm than your-"

"Actually, I have to get going," Sam interrupted, backing away slowly, "You know, pressing matters to attend to."

"What a shame," I pouted, "If you're not busy you can come back tomorrow."

"As long as I don't have to feed and clean the wolf-man," Sam said, frightened.

"No, you don't have to," I chuckled. He looked relieved. We said our goodbyes and Sam left until tomorrow.

"He's a good kid," I admitted, "but there is no way he'd fit in with the Cirque." Evra nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to say something. He frowned and looked off into the distance; then, I saw what he was looking at.

A dozen little figures in blue robes that hid their faces that I saw during the show a long time ago. Evra seemed really frightened by these little people but they didn't look like they'd pose a threat; but I've been wrong before. Then I realized, he wasn't afraid of the small people, it was the man behind them; short white hair, thick glasses, yellow suit, green rubber boots, and a weird waddle. He didn't look very scary but Evra was almost as pale as me! He man gave us a sickly sweet smile and I smiled back to be polite, but Evra just stood there. When the man was out of ear shot I turned to my terrified friend.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Muh-muh-Mr. Tuh-Tiny," he stuttered; absolutely horror-stricken.

I wanted to keep an eye on Evra so I decided to make him help me with dinner. I didn't let him use a knife because he was still shaking. While we worked he told me a bit about Mr. Tiny and his "Little People".

"He's not here very often but he really freaks everyone out; even Mr. Tall seems unsettled when he's around. He's really creepy."

"He looks fine to me," I shrugged.

"Just wait until you've talked to him," Evra warned me, "every time he looks at you, you'll think he's about to slaughter, skin, and roast you."

"You mean he _eats_ people?" I asked in disbelief. Evra just shrugged and stayed silent for a long time.

"And you'll never guess what his name is," Evra challenged. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Desmond."

"So?"

"He asks people to call him Des."

"So?" I repeated.

"So, put it together with his last name." It took me a while to figure it out but I finally got it; Mr. Des Tiny…Mr. _Destiny!_ I didn't say anything; I was way too freaked out. Evra and I finished dinner in silence and served everyone. In the middle of our meal, Hans Hands came up to us to give us a message; Mr. Tall wanted to see us in his van.

"Why?" I asked, "What does Mr. Tall want with us?"

"He doesn't," Hans said seriously, "Mr. Tiny was with him; _he's _the one who wants you. Evra and I exchanged horrified glances. I, now, knew enough about this guy to be deathly afraid. The infamous Mr. Tiny was in Mr. Tall's van _and he wanted to see us!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you to all of those who reviewed!  
><strong>**~Ooh Mr. Tiny wants to speak with Evra and Layla.  
><strong>**~I noticed that my chapters are getting shorter. I'll try and make them longer for now on.  
><strong>**~I think you'll be happy after this chapter.**

**It's 11:11 as I write this; make a wish! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

On our way to Mr. Tall's van told me to not speak unless spoken to and to say "Yes, sir" and "No, sir". I nodded; from what I've heard from Evra, I really don't want to piss this guy off. When we got to the van a troubled Mr. Tall was waiting for us with an equally as disturbed Mr. Crepsley; which put me even more on edge then before…if that was even possible.

"Come in, children," Mr. Tiny greeted us, "Sit down, make yourselves at home."

"We'd prefer to stand, thank you," I said as politely as I possibly could. Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley weren't standing so I figured that sitting wasn't such a great idea.

"As you wish," Mr. Tiny shrugged. I could see him eyeing me down, but the weird thing was; I could _feel _it too! It made me feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"I've heard a lot about you, Layla Shan," The strange man said with a sickening smile, "You are a remarkable young woman. Sacrificing everything you hold dear to save the boy you loved. You are one in a million, my dear. It's nice to know that the world can created heroes like you."

"I'm far from a hero, sir," I replied coldly.

"Don't be so modest, my dear," he giggled, "Of course you are!" I never took my eyes off of him. It was then I realized the heart-shaped watch he had in his hand; which freaked me out more and more every time I heard it tick.

"Larten tells me that you're hesitant to drink blood," Mr. Tiny noted, "I don't blame you; it's disgusting. However, I'm partial to children's blood." I didn't know if the man was joking or not.

"You can't drink blood from children, sir," I frowned, "you could kill them."

"So?" he replied. I could hide the disgusted look on my face. He didn't care if he killed children; what's wrong with this man.

"You are very familiar, Layla Shan," the strange man observed, "Have we met before?"

"No," I shook my head, "never."

"Are you certain?" he raised an eyebrow, "I surely remember seeing your pretty face before." I wanted to gag. I was pretty sure this old guy was hitting on me. I didn't lose my composure, though; I just simply shook my head again.

"I would've remembered," I answered, honestly.

"No matter," he shrugged, "Maybe I'm confusing you with someone else." I didn't reply and neither did Evra, Mr. Tall, or Mr. Crepsley. In fact, the other three haven't spoken since Evra and I arrived.

"Now," Mr. Tiny announced; clasping his hands together, "down to business." He began to explain something about his Little People and leaving them at the Cirque; I was dizzy so I kept tuning in and out. Then, I heard him say that Evra and I would be taking care of them!

"So, how about it, kids? I've already received permission from your guardians," he nodded toward Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley. My eyes flashed to the vampire and he gave me an apologetic look. Then, I looked to Evra; neither of us wanted to do it, but we nodded anyway.

"Excellent," Mr. Tiny exclaimed, "Evra Von knows what my Little People like. If you have any questions, you can ask Hibernius or myself. You may go now." I wanted to protest about our forced task because it was a part of my nature, but I bit my tongue and followed my friend out of the van. As I left, I could've sworn that I saw a relieved look on Mr. Crepsley's face; he knew me so well.

* * *

><p>I sat in the dark of Mr. Crepsley's van an hour or so after the meeting with Mr. Tiny when I heard the door open and my mentor was standing at the door.<p>

"You handled that very well," he nodded in approval, "I thought you would talk back, due to your rebellious nature. I was impressed that you held your tongue and left quietly."

"I thought you looked relieved when I left, "I chuckled, "Honestly, I was surprised that I didn't say anything too."

"Well it is a good thing you didn't," he warned, "Mr. Tiny is not a man to be trifled with."

"Evra told me about him," I stopped laughing, "as soon as Hans said he wanted to see us, Evra turned almost as white as me." We both laughed for a while, but when it died down his expression turned apologetic.

"I am sorry for agreeing to that task," he said, sadly, "I would have protested, but my hands were tied."

"No, I understand," I assured him, "It's not too difficult; Evra and I will be fine."

"Of that, I have no doubt," he replied, "You two are perfect candidates for a job like this." I beamed, proudly. It felt nice when Mr. Crepsley complimented me; I like to make him happy. I especially liked to make him smile; he seemed like a very hard man but, lately, he has been smiling a lot more. However, I noticed it was mostly around me, and I liked that. When our eyes meet, I feel like he can really see _me_; the me I've been hiding for years, in fear that I'd be taken advantage of. Mr. Crepsley doesn't, though; he's different, but the good kind of different.

"I am going to go hunt," he informed me; breaking me from my thoughts, "You should get some rest, you must be exhausted." He ruffled my hair, sympathetically.

"Goodnight," I replied. He laughed, but that because it was morning for him.

"Goodnight," he chuckled and walked out of the van. I sat alone and remembered what I was thinking before. I thought about him a lot lately; I could be doing my normal chores and his face would pop into my mind; his orange hair, golden-brown eyes, and my favorite smile. It was right then and there that I realized…

Mr. Crepsley the vampire, the man who "killed me", the man who took me away from my home, the man who ruined my life.

_The man who I was falling in love with!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~Short Larten's POV at the beginning! You're welcome.  
><strong>**~Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters that I don't have up at the moment.  
><strong>**~Holy crap! We're at chapter 20 already?  
><strong>**~WARNING! MAJOR LATER BOOK SPOILERS! If you didn't finish the fourth or fifth book, DON'T READ!  
><strong>**~Here's my plan: This story: books 1-3, Sequel: books 4-6, another sequel: books 7-9, finale: 10-12. How does that sound?**

**And for the moment you've all been waiting for! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

*Larten*

I could not concentrate on what I was doing; all I could think about was _her! _My assistant who I should have a strict teacher to student relationship with. However, she was constantly on my mind and I refuse to look at her in any other way. I have consulted Hibernius about my dilemma and he has this ridiculous notion that I am _in love with Layla!_ Preposterous; I could not be in love with her…could I. I have only felt this way one person, and that was my ex-mate, Arra. Layla brought fun to my life; something I have not experience in my many years of being a vampire.

I have decided to keep my thoughts to myself and not speak to her about this until I was absolutely sure about how I feel about my young apprentice. I gave up on hunting for tonight because there was no possible way that I would not get caught while I was distracted, so I made my way back to the Cirque du Freak.

* * *

><p>*Layla*<p>

No, that wasn't true; all I had was a stupid crush on him. I wasn't falling for him! He'd never think the same way about me; to him, I was just his assistant. I kept looking at the spider necklace he gave me for my belated birthday. I had to smile as I remembered how he gave it to me…

_~ He looked me in the eyes, smiled, made the "happy birthday" sign, and unraveled a necklace in the palm of his hand. It was a thin black rope with a pendent. It was a spider. I clasped my hands over my mouth in awe. I didn't know what to say; do I didn't say anything. I signed and mouthed "thank you" and put it on. Then, without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his abdomen. He awkwardly placed his around my small frame and patted my head. I pulled away and looked down to the necklace; I couldn't help but smile_. ~

I sighed and shook my head; I'm just a silly girl with a silly little crush on her teacher. Everyone one at some point, but I felt as if this was so much deeper than that. I decided not to think about it too much and just get some sleep. I had to be up early to find food for the Little People with Evra. I rested my head on my pillow and pulled my blanket over me and closed my eyes.

I wasn't asleep when I heard the door to the van open and sandal covered footstep.

"Layla?" Mr. Crepsley whispered to see if I was awake. I didn't say anything and pretended to be asleep. I thought that he could tell because he didn't move for a while; he stood there looking at me.

"Impossible," he suddenly scoffed. He didn't sound angry, but frustrated. With who, I don't know; maybe me, or himself. I heard the door open and close again. I quickly got up, opened the door a crack, and peered out. I saw Mr. Crepsley walk away; he looked like there was a lot on his mind. I shut the door, curled up in my blanket, and fell asleep. His face was plastered on my mind as I fell into a deep, easy sleep. That was the first night that I actually dreamt about Mr. Crepsley.

* * *

><p>That morning, I got up really early; around six. I was awoken by a knock on the van door. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and opened the door to find and equally as sleepy Evra Von.<p>

"Ready to go?" he yawn. I nodded unenthusiastically, too tired to give a legitimate response.

"What do the Little People eat?" I asked as we were walking.

"Meat," he simply replied, "and not too much, they don't eat a lot but they'll eat almost any kind of meat." I nodded and took off in another direction than Evra to save time and cover more ground. I killed a fox with a dead chicken in its mouth and drank from the fox. As much as I hated it, it was better than drinking from humans. I, also, got a family of rabbits so I figured I was done. Evra and I shared what we got when we both got back to camp. He found a dead dog and a badger; he, also, said he found a field of cows that we could go to later and steal one.

"No," I replied, firmly, "killing wild animals is one thing, but stealing from farmers in another." Evra sighed, defeated; he knew I was right.

Evra finished his other chores early; with my help, of course. We had time to continue our sign language lessons. He could spell faster now and he had more flow then before. Also, his eye contact has improved greatly; he didn't have to look at his hands while he signed anymore. We can have full conversations now about the weather, some of his favorite things to do, and why he likes them.

Sam came up to us and asked what we were doing. He looked in awe as we told him and demonstrated a little. It probably looked like our hands were going lighting fast to someone who didn't understand what we were doing. I kind of hoped that Sam didn't ask to learn to; one student was enough for me. I wonder if it's the same for Mr. Crepsley with me. Sam didn't, though; he said it was cool but it wasn't something that he could get into himself.

He asked us a lot of random questions, showing that he's thought a lot about us. He still planned on joining the Cirque, no matter how much we try to scare him. We didn't have the heart to tell him that it was useless, so we let him dream. Sam told us to go with him to check out an old, deserted railroad station so we did.

On our there, Sam wouldn't stop talking about it. He knew a lot about it and what was there. He told us that we were about two miles away when I smelled something bad; kind of like sour milk. Evra stopped and sniffed; he could smell it too. Sam couldn't but was confused when he realized we weren't behind him anymore.

"What's wro-"

"Gotcha!" a voice roared behind me. My instincts taking affect I took a fighting stance as a hand forcefully spun me around to meet a large, hairy face and the same hand pushed me down, hard.

As I fell, I twisted my body to hit the dirt so I wouldn't get seriously hurt. When I finally did, I did a summer-salt, landed safely on my feet, and spun around to face my attacker.

"Whoa, man," he marveled, "that was cool!" I looked at him funny; he sounded friendly and concerned.

"You're not hurt are you? Nothing broken?" he asked, "I've got herbs that will help if it is." I only knew one "herb" that could help with broken bones.

"Don't subject these children to drugs," I spat, "No one needs to get high to solve their problems." The stranger put his hands up defensively, showing that he didn't mean to offend.

He asked if we were from here but Sam told him that we were a part of a freak show; he didn't look very happy. He kept asking us questions about if we were being mistreated or abused. We assured him that we were very happy and the Cirque was our home.

"Well, that's okay," the stranger smiled, "You hear rumors about those small traveling shows. You…" He trailed off and slapped his forehead as if realizing something.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I?" he asked, "My name's R.V." I snorted; that name was ridiculous. Even more ridiculous than Layla!

"It's short for Reggie Veggie," he whispered.

"_Reggie Veggie?_" I giggled. R.V. explained how his real name is Reggie and he's a vegetarian so the kids in his school called him Reggie Veggie; he hated it.

"You can call me Reggie Veggie if you want," he said, trying to hide his sadness.

"R.V.'s fine with me," I shrugged. Both Evra and Sam agreed and R.V. seemed to be happier.

"So what are your names?" he wondered.

"Layla Shan," I shook his hand.

"Pretty name," he nodded. I don't know why people always say that; I find my name silly. I have never heard of another named Layla!

"Sam Grest."

"Evra Von."

"Von what?" R.V. asked; just as I had when I first met Evra.

"Just plain Von," both Evra and I said simultaneously; then, we looked at each other and laughed.

R.V. explained his mission as an eco-warrior to save the environment. He went into this long monologue about how we must protect the Earth and all of its inhabitants. We went to his camp and he gave us lunch. It was good, but nothing to write home about; it was just fruit, vegetables, and rice. Evra and Sam were curious about some oddly colored mushrooms but I told them to forget them.

"Maybe when you're older," R.V. laughed.

"Or, how about, not at all," I snapped; R.V. stopped laughing immediately. I started to get angry; first he mentioned weed and now _shrooms?_ It was a damn good thing that I knew what was going on. I didn't fully trust R.V., but I never really trusted druggies in general.

After another speech about the environment, we went our separate ways. Evra and Sam were talking about how they liked R.V. and what he was doing for the Earth. When they asked me how I felt, I just told them that I didn't have an opinion. Truth is, I didn't like him; it wasn't just the drugs, something just didn't sit right with me when it came to R.V. I tuned out the boys' conversation and got lost in my thoughts as I often did. Of course, my mind wanders, involuntarily, to the face of Mr. Crepsley. Instantly, my face turned red.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you for reviewing! You guys keep me going!  
><strong>**~I wrote the part between Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley after the show before I started chapter 1.  
><strong>**~There's another Larten's POV later in the chapter.  
><strong>**~At the end, instead of "dun-dun-DUHN!" you'll yell "FINALLY!"**

**I live to please my fans. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

*Layla*

A few weeks have passed since meeting R.V. and nothing special had happened. Mr. Crepsley and I continued with our lessons; but, other than that, he avoided me like the plague. We grew distant and I kind of missed him.

I spent most the rest of my time with Evra, helping with his chores or practicing his sign language. Also, Sam was at the Cirque a lot so we hung out. A performer named Cormac Limbs arrived and gave me a demonstration by cutting off his hand while shaking mine. I was a little freaked out but I laughed myself. Mr. Tall announced that there would be a show that night, so everyone went to work immediately. I asked Mr. Tall for two tickets for Sam and R.V., gave them to Sam, and made him swear that he wouldn't tell his parents about it. He promised and said that he'd be there.

That night, I was hammering pegs of the performing tents when I was interrupted by a sandaled foot with long, sharp toenails; I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Mr. Crepsley," I stated, dryly; not looking up from what I was doing.

"Go see Madam Truska," he ordered, "She'll know what to do."

"Why?" I asked; looking up at him.

"You are going on with me," he stated. I instantly perked up; I couldn't believe it!

"I'm a part of the act?"I asked, excitedly.

"A small part," he explained, "You can bring the goat on stage and play the flute while Madam Octa spins the web over my mouth." I was too excited to ask any more questions so I went to find Truska.

Madam Truska gave me a blood red dress that came down my knees. It was strapless but she gave me separate sleeves that looked like spider webs. It all tied together with the spider necklace I still wear all of the time. Truska gave me black leather boots and did my makeup; she went with black smoky eyes and black lipstick. She touched up my black nails and did my hair in a mass of auburn curls in the back of my head. She let a few strands escape and told me to look in the mirror; I was both beautiful and really creepy looking. I absolutely loved it! I hugged Truska and left to go find Mr. Crepsley.

* * *

><p>*Larten*<p>

"How do I look?"I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to find Layla in the dress that Truska showed me earlier. She looked perfect for the show and as a plus; the dress's color matched my costume. I was nervous for this show; if she did try to kill me as I suspect, I milked the poison out of Madam Octa so I would safe. However, I hope that is not the case.

After Madam Truska's act, it was mine and Layla's time. She seemed nervous but took a few deep breaths as we stepped into the spotlight.

Everything was fine during my part of the act, but then it came time to hand Layla the flute. I did without hesitation; though, I was dreadfully afraid. There would be no poison now, but a bite would still be unbearably painful. I hated myself for betraying her like this, but I had to be sure. There was no telling when she dies from lack of human blood if she plans on taking me with her. It was better to be safe then to be sorry.

At this time, Madam Octa was lowering herself in to the cage I held under her. _I was safe! _

"Mmm," I smiled, very relieved, "Nothing tastier; fresh spider webs are a treat where I am from." The audience cheered as I took a bow. I gestured to Layla and she bowed too. We exited the stage and now came the part I have been dreading since I came up with this plan.

"You thought killing me, "I stated. She looked at me with wide eyes; she knew she had been caught.

"W-what?" she stuttered, "N-no! What the hell makes you think that?" She tried to convince me that I was mistaken, but I knew better.

"Do not lie to me," I snapped, "You cannot hide anything from me." She stared coldly at me and did not say anything for a long time.

"Fine," she finally admitted, "You caught me; I thought about killing you." I simply smiled and shook my head.

"It would not have worked," I explained, "I milked the poison from her before the show. It took all she had left in her to kill the goat." Layla didn't say anything; she just continued to glare at me.

"Damn," she replied, dryly, "foiled again." She stormed away, angrily; I thought she was only mad because she was caught. I felt a presence behind me; it towered over me, so I knew it was Hibernius.

"She is spirited, that one," he observed.

"Indeed," I agreed; not looking away from the direction my assistant ran in.

"And stubborn too," she stated.

"Too proud for her own good," I nodded.

"And beautiful," he mentioned.

"Breathtaking," I sighed. I, then, just realized what I said. I turned to my friend and glared, hard; he set me up for that.

"She didn't think about killing you, Larten," he said; I did not say anything, "All she thought up there was how good she felt that you trusted her with such a task and hoped to do you proud." I felt awful; after the way I treated her, I had to apologize.

"You must realize you're feelings for her," he said, empathetically, "It's time for you to stop running away." I nodded, defiantly. It was now or never; I just hoped it was not too late and I did not ruin my chances. I followed the trail of hair pins to my van and right in front of the door was a familiar spider necklace; I picked it up and put it in my pocket for safe keeping. I opened the door…

* * *

><p>*Layla*<p>

How could he! I thought he trusted me! I was sobbing in the corner of Mr. Crepsley's van like a pathetic child. What did I do to make him think I was out to get him? My black makeup ran down my face and stained my cheeks. My hair was loose and covering my face and I ripped off the spider necklace in anger before I entered the van.

I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I didn't move; hopefully whoever it was wouldn't see me.

"Layla?" I heard Mr. Crepsley's call out gently.

"What the hell make you think I want to speak to _you?_" I spat with venom in my voice.

"Well, this is _my _van," he chuckled. I stood up quickly; not in the mood to laugh.

"Fine then," I shrugged, "I'll leave."

"Layla, please," he begged, "I am so sorry for testing you." I looked away from him; I didn't want to see his face.

"I'm hurt that you didn't trust me," I murmured, sadly.

"I did not want to betray you like that," he admitted, shamefully, "Honestly, I am afraid. I do not want to watch you die in front of my eyes. I thought I could play our relationship out as strictly teacher to student but I cannot; I am not strong enough." I looked into his golden-brown eyes; even though it was dark, I knew exactly where they are.

"The countless times I have thought about you and dreamt about you told me that there is no way I can put this off any longer," he poured his heart out to me. He lifted my eyes to his by my chin and looked at me with passion.

"I love you, Layla Shan," he admitted, "and I just now realized it." I was speechless; he just admitted his feeling for me after all of this time I was confused about my own feelings. It finally was all making sense; we were destined to be together.

"I-I apologize if I am being too forward," he stammered, "I was only try-" I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his with much fervor. He was surprised at first but quickly recomposed himself and kissed me back with equal passion. When we finally broke away, we were both panting and there were tears in my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," I chuckled, softly. He laughed quietly too and brushed a piece of hair form my eyes. I, then, said what I've wanted to say since the time he gave me the necklace…

"I love you too, Larten Crepsley."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you Verya Tirananniel, Vesper, Greenwood Archer, and Corey Fitzwilliam for the reviews!  
><strong>**~I really enjoyed all of the "Awwwws" I've gotten.  
><strong>**~This is another fluffy chapter but I'll move on after this.  
><strong>**~This chapter is similar to the last one; it starts off in Layla's POV but goes into Larten's later.**

**No vampires or half-vampires were harmed during the writing of this story. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Mr. Crepsley…or Larten, I guess I should call him now, smiled softly and kissed my forehead. Tears welled up and a few escaped; so he wiped them away with his thumb.

"So…" I hesitated, "how does this work with vampires?"

"Traditionally, two vampires choose to mate for a specific period of time; ten, fifteen years or so," he explained, "When that time is over, the couple can choose to continue their relationship for another ten or fifteen years, or they could end the relationship." I didn't really like the way it was set up, but if it meant sticking to vampire customs then I would do it without thinking.

"However," he continued, "If it is all right with you, I would like to base our relationship on human customs. I believe you call it dating?" I had to laugh; he had no idea what dating was but he wanted to try it.

"Of course it's all right with me," I giggled.

"Perfect," he smiled, "Explain to me the mechanics of 'dating'."

"Dating, Larten, is when a human asks another if they would like to 'go out with them'," I clarified, "If that human says yes, they are considered each others 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'. Normally, boys ask out girls but I've asked out a few guys. Those two humans date until one decides to end the relationship; without the others say. It sounds cruel, but that's how humans work. Some relationships end within the day they started, and some go on for years and eventually get married when they're older." He nodded; taking in the information and deeply considering it.

"I like that idea," he confirmed, "Are willing to try it with me?"

"Yes," I replied; silently relieved. I just noticedhow light the sky had gotten.

"The sun will be coming up soon," I noted; looking out the covered window. Larten followed my gaze.

"Hmm… I did not even notice," he shrugged, then, he turned to me, "The light is dull in comparison to you." He winked and the blood rushed to my face as my heart beat faster; I wasn't used to receiving compliments, let alone ones like these. He was so hard and uncaring when I first met him, but now he's sweet and I feel happy around him.

I kissed him goodnight and curled under my blanket. He took his cape and jacket and hooked them on the shades of the window; making the van pitch black. I gave his a confused look.

"Safety precaution," he said, simply; as if what he was doing made sense. He lied down beside me and pulled me in close to him.

"Why aren't you in your coffin?" I asked, giggling.

"If I am not mistaken, couples usually sleep together," he explained, "I know you are uncomfortable in coffins, so I decided to come out."

"You're doing this for me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Layla, I would do so much more for you," he said, softly kissing my cheek, "Now rest; I shall see you tonight." I wrapped my arm across his chest and his grip around my waist tightened. I was comfortable and happy; I drifted off into a nice sleep.

* * *

><p>*Larten*<p>

I had many dreams that day; all of Layla. However, they were not the sweet ones that I relished so much. They were all of me losing her in one way or another; death, another man, an argument. Each scenario that passed caused me to pull her closer to me as if she would fly away if I let go. I knew she had chores in a few hours but I never wanted to let go of her. I was rare for a vampire to experience a relationship as humans do; I considered myself to be very fortunate.

I never fell into a deep sleep but I found Layla's calm breathing relaxing. We were disturbed in the early hours of morning by a knock at the door.

"Go away, Evra," Layla groaned to herself. She tried to pry her way out of my arms, but I would not let her go.

"Larten," she giggled, "let me go!" She pushed on my chest and squirmed to get away, but I refused to let up. We were both smiling and laughing; she closed her bright blue eyes and kissed me passionately. She crawled on top of me, her lips never leaving mine, and I was lost in the moment. Without warning, she rolled away and stood up. She laughed triumphantly and smiled widely; I simply rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry," she assured me, "I'll make it up to you later." She winked at me and left the van. I had to smile to myself as I lied back down on her pillow; that girl had me wrapped around her finger and I could not be happier about that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you to Corey Fitzwilliam, Greenwood Archer, and MsMoylan58 for reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
><strong>**~I'm really sorry for taking so long but I have a Vocal Solo Concert coming up and I've been practicing like crazy!  
><strong>**~The concert is today now so I should be a lot better after.  
><strong>**~Thank you everyone for being so patient with me!  
><strong>**~Also, sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to write but I wanted to get something done.  
><strong>**~I started reading the Saga of Larten Crepsley…its amazing! But don't worry; I won't put any spoilers in here.**

**Ummm…I'm running out of things to say here. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>"You and Mr. Crepsley?" Evra asked in disbelief, "Eww…" I rolled my eyes and swatted my friend in the back of the head with the death rabbit in my hand. His eyes widened in horror as the fuzzy blood-soaked animal made contact with his head. He started to gag as I laughed my ass off; he turned and glared at me, but I didn't hide my amusement.<p>

"Hey, I'm happy for you but…" he flailed his arms frantically, "_Mr. Crepsley?_"

"Don't be like that," I giggled, "Larten is sweet when you get to know him; not at all like when I first met him."

"_Please _don't call him that in front of me," the snake-boy groaned. I raised an eyebrow and the corners of my mouth tugged into a smile.

"That's his first name," I explained. Evra groaned again.

"I know, but still," he winced. I simply shook my head at my scaly friend.

Later on, he found a new way to annoy me. He sang "Layla's got a boyfriend" over and over and over again. He sang while catching food for the Little People, after catching food, while I was helping him with his chores, and after we were done and Sam met up with us _they both started singing it!_

"How did you like the show, Sam?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I LOVED IT!" he shouted, "Especially Cormac Limbs! My favorite part was when he saw his leg legs off!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I smiled, "What about R.V.?" Sam looked away, shamefully; something told me he wasn't as ecstatic as our young friend.

"He wasn't happy," he said softly, "Evra told him that the goat came from a butcher so I would've died anyway; but the wolf-man, the snake, and the spider…" Evra explained how he handled the situation and I was very proud. We would have to be careful about what we say and do around R.V.; he could cause a lot of problems. I wasn't too worried, though; the NOP were going t be moving on soon, but until then, I would always be on my guard when it came to the hippy.

"Hey, Layla?" Sam asked, getting my attention, "What happened to your necklace?" Oh no! When I got mad at Larten I tore if off! I had no clue where it was; I vaguely remembered being in front of the van when I did it so I would start looking there. I explained the problem to my friends and they offered to help me look for it.

* * *

><p>We looked for a long time so we had to stop so I could make dinner and Sam had to go home. I served everyone and ate in silence. I was really upset; I really loved that necklace. I didn't know if I should tell Larten or not...I still wasn't used to calling him by his first name. I should tell him because what if he sees me not wearing it and he thinks I don't like it or if I didn't love him anymore! I was pulled from my worried by a familiar sing-songy voice.<p>

"Oh, Laaaaaayla!" Evra sang, mockingly.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I replied in the same tone.

"Your boyfriend wants you," he giggled. I rolled my eyes but I still smiled and pushed by him.

When I got to the van Larten was waiting patiently with a stern look on his face; like a teacher would his student. I smiled brightly but he didn't break character. Then, I saw it in his eyes; worry. My first thought was he found out about the necklace but that faded when he took my face in his hands and examined me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired," I replied.

"Weak or sick at all?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Have you been drinking much blood as of late?"

"As much as I'm supposed to."

"But no human blood." I stared down at my feet, unable to look him in the eye.

"No…" I admitted, softly. I felt his lips press to my forehead but I could feel the disappointment emanating off of him.

"Okay," he whispered, "Get ready. We are going out."

"Hunting?" I asked, nervously. I was afraid that he would start force feeding me blood now.

"No," he chuckled softly at my worried expression, "to see a friend." When we got outside, I climbed on his back and he began to flit. I didn't know where we were going or how we were going to see but I trusted Larten. I just hoped my trust isn't misplaced.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you christineexx, Corey Fitzwilliam, and Greenwood Archer for reviewing!  
><strong>**~Sorry to keep you all in suspense for so long.  
><strong>**~Is it just me, or do you love Jimmy's last name?  
><strong>**~But of course, what is this story without a bit of fluff in every chapter?**

**Let's get busy! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

We didn't flit for very long when we stopped in the alleyway of a tall building. I signed "where are we?" and thanks to vampire sight he saw. I taught both him and Evra the how to respond to the question but Larten didn't sign anything back. I was starting to get scared; I had no idea where we were and Larten wasn't telling me anything. I came up with a few theories; maybe this friend was to take me so the vampire didn't have to deal with me anymore, maybe the friend was going to force me to drink human blood, or maybe the friend would dispose of me so Larten wouldn't have to. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

Larten opened the lock with a snap of his fingers and lead me by the hand through a dark corridor. The dark heighted my fears and I subconsciously squeezed Larten's hand. I didn't cry though; I wanted to, but I didn't.

We came to a room with a big white desk and a bell on the wall. Larten looked around for any other sign of life and rung it. A man dressed in a doctor's uniform stepped out of a glass door.

"How may I-" the man stopped short and looked at Larten with wide eyes, "Larten Crepsley? What are you doing here, you old devil?" The man removed his mask to reveal a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, Jimmy," Larten smiled; shaking his friend's hand, "long time no see."

"Not as long as I thought it would be," Jimmy said, "I heard you'd been killed." My heart dropped to my stomach at the thought. What the hell would I do without Larten? Not only because he's my mentor and is teaching me how to survive, but I _love _him; I'd be miserable at best if something ever happened to him.

"An old enemy finally rammed a stake through-"

"As you can see this is not true and I am very alive and well," Larten interrupted. By the way he put his hand on the small of my back told me that I had a horrified look on my face.

"Jimmy, this is Layla Shan, my assistant and mate. Layla, this is Jimmy Ovo, an old friend and the world's finest pathologist."

"Hello," I said smiling warmly. I still didn't know what I was doing here or whether this Jimmy character was going to hurt me or not so I never let my guard down. I had to be ready to defend myself at a moment's notice.

"Pleased to meet you," Jimmy smiled, shaking my hand, "You aren't a…I mean, do you belong to 'the club'?"

"She's a vampire," Larten informed him.

"_Half_-vampire," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Please," the doctor shivered, "I'm fine with what you guys are but the 'v-word' never fails to freak me out. I think it's because of all the horror movies I watched as a kid."

"What does a pathologist do?" I asked. I've never heard of that kind of doctor before.

"I cut corpses open to see how they died," Jimmy explained.

"This is a city morgue," Larten clarified.

"Cheerful…" I said sarcastically, "You keep them back there?" I nodded toward the door he came out of.

"Yes," he replied and opened a section of the desk to let us through. I've never been in a morgue before but I've watched plenty of movies and T.V. shows to get the idea. The room was almost exactly how I imagined; huge, bright florescent lights, small doors on the walls to store bodies, tools to examine the bodies next to a big table in the middle with a body covered by a large sheet on it.

Larten and Jimmy chatted about business and a friend named "Gavner Purl". I argued with myself whether to drop my guard but I decided not to. I must've seemed really jumpy and paranoid but I was ready for a random attack. With nothing else to do, I tuned back into their conversation; apparently at the right time too.

"Any fresh bodies in stock?" my mate asked. I thought that was a weird question to ask but maybe I was just over thinking.

"I'll check," Jimmy said flipping through papers on a clipboard, "A man in his thirties died in a car crash eight hours ago."

"Nothing fresher?" Larten asked. Now he was creeping me out; why the hell would someone ask that? I had a feeling in my stomach that I wasn't going to like reason why.

"Afraid not," Jimmy shook his head.

"Then it will have to do," Larten sighed. Then, it hit me; I knew exactly what the vampire was planning to do.

"You're not going to _drink _from a corpse, are you?" I asked, not hiding my disgust.

"Of course not," he assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I was relieved, but it faded when he reached into his cloak and pulled out the empty bottled that he kept human blood in for emergencies.

"I have come for a refill," he explained.

"You can't!" I exclaimed. My humanity was taking over; everything about this screamed: WRONG!

"Why not?" Larten asked, simply.

"Because, one; that's disgusting, and two; the man is dead! For Christ's sake, show some respect!" I didn't raise my voice but I was furious and Larten knew.

"The blood will not be at its best," he agreed, "but he has no use for his blood. He is helping others in his passing; is that not what all humans want?"

"Don't try to twist this around to be a good thing just to clear your conscience," I seethed.

"Layla doesn't talk like other vampires," Jimmy observed.

"She is still learning," Larten said through his teeth; he was angry with me, but I really didn't care, "Now, lead the way to the body, please. We do not have all night." I wanted to hit something so I walk out of the glass door, opened the section of the desk, and leaned against the wall so that Larten and Jimmy couldn't see me. I didn't hit anything but my nails dug into my crossed arms; drawing blood. Though, I was too mad to care.

After a few minutes, Larten opened the glass door. I glared at him without a word, but he didn't glare back; his eyes were soft.

"Layla," he sighed, "come, you must get over your fear of drinking human blood."

"No," I stated, never breaking my fierce look.

"Layla, please," he begged.

"No," I repeated. I could see something snap in his eyes; I was pretty sure he was one step bellow angry enough to hurt me.

"You have to drink human blood eventually!" he shouted, "This is the best way to start!" He eyes bore into mine in an icy glare. We must've looked like quite the sight; glaring coldly at each other in pure rage.

"You are a vampire's assistant, Layla," he growled, "It is time you behaved like one." My pride got the best of me so I didn't budge from my decision. I blame my Irish heritage for my stubbornness.

"No," I said, yet again.

"Fine," he sighed and shook his head; defeated, "Do what you will. I do not care." I knew that was bullshit; he did care and it was obvious that he did.

We said our goodbyes to Jimmy Ovo and flitted back to the Cirque in silence. I hated fighting with Larten but I didn't like being pushed into the whole "blood drinking" thing. I knew my life was on the line and Larten was just looking out for me, but he had to understand that I just wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>Larten stopped in front of his van and I climbed off of his back. When we got inside, I half expected for Larten to crawl into his coffin and slam the door on me, but it was a pleasant surprise when he grabbed me and pulled me to him in a loving embrace.<p>

"Love," he said softly, "try to understand; I am afraid. If you keep refusing to drink human blood you…" The pained look on his face told me he couldn't bear to finish that sentence.

"I know, Larten," I sighed, "I just don't want to let go of my humanity. I feel horrible for putting you through this but I'm just not ready yet." I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he pulled me closer. I didn't know what I did but he suddenly started laughing.

"Layla," he chuckled, "that tickles!" Then, I started laughing because I've never heard him laugh like this; it was like he was _giggling!_ He gently pried me from him and looked as if he'd just remembered something important.

"I found something that I believe you have been missing," he smiled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the same spider necklace I've been looking for. I was so relieved that he found it.

"Where did you find this?" I asked in disbelief, "I looked for it but…"

"I found it in front of the van two nights ago when you tore it off in anger," he explained, "The night that I…"

"The night that you told me you loved me," I smiled, "of course I remember." He put it on and we both admired it.

"I suits you very well," he winked and my knees threatened to give. In response, I yawned and laid my head on his chest. However, instead of going to my bed, I pushed him back toward his coffin and he stepped into it; I followed him in, lied beside him, and put my head on his chest.

"I thought you did not like coffins," Larten smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged, "It's not so bad when I'm with someone. Do you object?"

"Of course not," he chuckled, "but you did not have to do this for me."

"Larten," I sighed happily, "I would do so much more for you." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He left the door to the coffin open to take sleeping in a coffin slow; which was much appreciated. And thanks to the clothing covering the window, Larten was safe from the sun. We snuggled closer, closed our eyes, drifted off to sleep in each other's arms once again. Honestly, there was no place I'd rather be.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you to christineexx, Corey Fitzwilliam, Greenwood Archer, and alysha813 for reviewing!  
><strong>**~I'm trying to be better with updating; almost as good as when I first started.  
>~I think you'll all love the ending!<strong>**  
><strong>**~I have to let my readers/reviewers know: You guys rock! You have no idea how happy it makes me to get an email saying [Review Alert] and seeing over 3,000 hits! You're what keeps me going and I really appreciate it. Thank you all!**

**I'll be okay… *sniff* don't worry about me. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

I didn't do much the next day; I basically stayed with Larten all day. Though, he certainly didn't mind. I didn't even go out to see Sam when he came. I lied in the coffin, door open and at Larten's side, staring at the ceiling of the van. I felt out of place; like I didn't belong. I couldn't be a human because of my heightened senses and abilities, but I couldn't be a vampire because I didn't drink blood. I didn't want to be Layla Shan anymore, I wanted to be an animal that sat around, didn't do much, and didn't have all this drama! I wanted to be…

"Penny for your thoughts," Larten's voice interrupted my thinking.

"I wish I was a platypus," I sighed. There was a long pause; I'm sure he's never heard that before.

"Pardon me?" he asked, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Just think about it," I said, facing him, "If I was a platypus I wouldn't have to deal with letting go of my humanity or dying; which is, actually, a pretty tough decision!" I feel his chest rising as he laughed softly. Apparently, he could see it my way.

"Love," he chuckled, "If you were a platypus, we would not have met." Well, he had me there.

"Suddenly, I don't want to be a platypus anymore," I replied, "but have you ever seen a platypus? They're adorable!" He laughed again; he seemed to do that a lot around me. When we weren't alone he'd go right back to his composed self. One thing I loved was that he was never shy to kiss me in public. I let myself be lulled to sleep by thoughts of my vampire beside me; it was a very comfortable feeling.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up very well rested. I kissed Larten's nose and slipped out of his arms and whispered that I would see him that night. The smile on his face told me he was well aware of my actions. Evra's snake was sick so he decided to stay with her; leaving me to entertain our young friend when he came along. I didn't mind, though; Sam was like a younger brother. We were like a family, but whenever I thought about that it made me think about mom, dad, and Annie and how much I missed them.<p>

Sam and I decided to check out the old, abandoned train station that we planned on visiting earlier, but we never got around to it. It was really cool; we walked on some of the rails and explored some of the cars. We sat on the roof of one of the more sturdy cars and lied out in the sun. That's one thing I'll miss when I become a full vampire; sitting in the sunshine. I mean, I always liked night but I enjoyed watching the sun rise and set.

"You know what we should do?" Sam asked excitedly; breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I wondered.

"Become blood brothers!" he replied with a huge smile in his face. I looked down at me and back at him.

"Last time I checked, I was a girl," I giggled. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he stated, "We'll be Blood _siblings!_" We laughed, but I shook my head. I didn't think it was a good idea to do anything that had to do with blood; especially with me being a half-vampire and everything. He stopped laughing and looked at me with sad eyes.

"But Layla," he whined, "it'll be fun! All we have to do is make a small cut, join them together, and make an oath to be best friends forever." I just eyed him skeptically; I knew I couldn't do that because my vampire blood would fuse with his. It would, kind of, be like when Larten blooded me.

"That sounds like the exact opposite of fun," I said, dubiously. He pouted and looked at me with big puppy-dog eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured me.

"I'm not scared!" I exclaimed, defensively, "We'd have to use glass or something else and _that _sure isn't safe."

"Grown-ups are no fun," he grunted. I laughed at him, but it was nice to be recognized as an adult; even if it was by a kid.

After a while, Sam got bored of sitting and wanted to walk some more; so we did. We explored a bit more and went up onto the rafters of the old attic and Sam walked across them.

"Come on, Layla," he urged, "don't you want to try it?" I looked like I thought long and hard about it, but I already knew my answer.

"Tempting…" I said sarcastically, "but I'd end up falling and that would ruin my whole day." Then, we played a game called mirrors. It was fun, I remembered it from theatre class my freshman year of high school.

"So," he started; moving his arm to mimic my movements, "about joining the Cirque…"  
>"Saaaaaaam!" I groaned. I was a little sick of him asking that, but I didn't have Evra to distract him this time.<p>

"Come on, Layla," he pleaded, "You can talk to the owner and put in a good word for me!"

"All right," I sighed, defeated, "I'll ask Mr. Tall as soon as I get back." His eyes lit up and he gave me a hug while repeating "thank you" over and over again.

"But," I warned, "If he says no, that's the end of it, okay? I'll do what I can, but when Mr. Tall says no, it means _no_."

"Okay," he agreed, finally letting me go. I could see the excitement in his eyes; I just hoped he didn't get his hopes up just to have them shot down.

"Maybe there's a job for me, too," A voice from behind me. It was R.V.; the hippy, I mean, "eco-warrior" that I didn't trust as far as I could throw him, which isn't very far…this guy was huge!

"You scared the crap out of me!" I snapped with my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, man," he apologized; but he didn't really seem it. He said he was there to thank me for the ticket but his smile was really freaking me out. I kept Sam near me, just in case the hippy was going to try something funny. R.V. asked how the wolf-man was, if he was chained up, what he ate, and where we got his food. I lied through my teeth about the whole thing, just to get the eco-warrior off our backs; the last thing the Cirque needed was the police investigating.

"What about the goat that spider bit?" he asked, "Who eats that?" I just shrugged and looked stupid; I didn't have patients to deal with him right now.

"Evra said that you bought the goat from a local farmer," he stated, "Did it cost much?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "It was pretty sick so…" It was then that I remembered; Evra said we got the goat at a _butcher_, not a farmer. My eyes were as wide as saucers…I fucked up _big time!_

"I've been doing a little investigating, man," R.V. whispered menacingly, "Everyone else is ready to move on, but I've been walking around, counting sheep and cows, and digging for bones." I didn't say anything; I just put on my best "I could kill you right now if I wanted to" look.

"Animals are disappearing," he continued, "The farmers don't notice, but I have. Who do you think is taking them, man?" I kept the same look and shrugged.

"Also, I was walking down the river and found a lot of small bones and scraps of meat. Where did those come from, Layla?"

"I don't know," I groaned, "Listen, we've got to get going." After we said goodbye, R.V. told us that the NOP was going but _he was staying!_ I nodded in understanding, but I was screaming internally. I wanted to get out of there, but I made sure that Sam was with me. There was no way I was leaving my friend with that creepy junkie.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time we got back, so I told Sam to go home and I'd have his answer by tomorrow.<p>

"And _please, _Sam," I begged, "stay away from R.V. for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed; nodding his head enthusiastically. Sam gave me a hug goodbye and ran off.

"I have made an observation," I heard a familiar voice behind me; though, I knew exactly whose it was. Sure enough, when I turned around I saw my vampire looking at me and smiling.

"Oh?" I wondered, walking toward him and wrapping my arms around his neck, "and what would that be?" He placed his hands on my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I have observed your motherly ways toward your friend, Sam, your kindness toward everyone you meet, and the way you protect everyone you love."

"And what is your conclusion, oh wise Larten?" I chuckled.

"I have concluded that you, my love, are an angel," he replied. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and a smile spread across my lips.

"And now, if it is all right with you," he smiled, "I would like to refer to you as my Angel." I couldn't help it; a high-pitched "Awww" escaped my lips.

"It's kind of like I think of you as my vampire," I admitted. He pulled me close and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You must be exhausted," he sighed, "You should get some rest."

"No," I pouted, "I want to stay with my vampire." I pulled away and gave him my best puppy-dog face.

"Well, it is hard to argue with a face like that," he chuckled and kissed my passionately. It was that moment where I completely forgot about asking Mr. Tall about Sam.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you cartoongirl76, Greenwood Archer, Corey Fitzwilliam, christineexx, and Vesper for reviewing!  
><strong>**~I can't believe we're almost done with the second book! But don't worry; we still have 3-12 to go!  
><strong>**~I've been getting a lot of requests to make Larten jealous. I would like you all to know; I fully agree and am currently trying to find a good place to do it. So keep reading and you'll see!  
><strong>**~I apologize if I get your hopes up in this chapter only to disappoint you. You'll see what I mean when you read it.  
><strong>**~This chapter is one of my favorite parts. I wasn't going to add it, but I had to...with my own twist.  
><strong>**~Since I haven't for a while, I decided to put this in Larten's POV.**

**And….ACTION! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

*Larten*

That night, I watched my angel sleep soundly in my…I mean _our_ coffin. She looked at peace, which made me hate myself for what I was about to do. However, I was for her own good; at least, that was what I kept telling myself. I brought the vial of blood to her lips and poured it down her throat. She instantly coughed and sputtered awake but I did not stop; I was determine to make her drink. She bit the bottle, causing her to cut her lips, but, still, I did not stop. She shoved me with all her strength and I hit the floor of the van, hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she shouted, furious. I hung my head in shame; I did not dare to look her in the eye. Her lips were bleeding, but she paid no attention to it. I lifted the bottle to show her the last few drops inside of it.

"You were trying to get me to drink!" she shouted again; narrowing those blue eyes that have always looked at me with love.

"You have to," I replied, "I would rather a thousand painful deaths than watch you waste away like this." She did not break her icy glare; it made me hate myself even more. I did not blame her for being upset, nor did I think it was ridiculous. I did a horrible thing, but I did it for her. There was not a sound passed between us; it was an awkward silence that I longed to have broken.

"I was trying to help," I assured her; I spoke softly because I was close to tears.

"Never again," she ordered. I nodded slowly, showing her that I fully understood.

"I was hoping that once you had the taste, you would not be afraid to drink," I admitted.

"I'm not _afraid to drink!_" she exclaimed, "I choose not to because it's wrong!" I stood up and walked close to her. She stood stiffly, watching my every move; she did not trust me anymore. I would not have either, if I were her.

"You must understand, Layla," I said, softly, "You are not human anymore." I reached my hand to place on her cheek, but she batted it away.

"Don't touch me!" she seethed, "I hate you!" I felt my heart-break into a million pieces. I knew that deep down she did not and she was just angry, but maybe that was just what I was hoping.

"That is a shame," I sighed, looking at her softly, "because I love you with all my heart." I half expected her to soften her expression; but alas, she did not.

"I have never regretted making you my assistant," I confessed, "and when you agreed to be my mate, it made me happier than I have ever been in my life. I am sorry to say, but you are stuck with me; unless you decide to leave." I did not want to give her the option, but I did not wish to lie to her. Hopefully, she decided to stay, but if she left I would not think any less of her, nor love her any less.

"Fine," she replied, "then I'll save us both the heartache and go." My already broken heart dropped to my stomach and tears fell down my face. I nodded in understanding, letting her know that I would not stop her, and moved so she could gather her things.

"I will always love you, Layla Shan," I assured her, "and I will never forget you." She was about to walk out the door when she turned to look at me. I thought she was about to say she changed her mind, but that was not the case.

"I think it would be easier on you if you did forget," she answered; she slammed the door behind her. I knew I could not forget her, even if I tried. I walked out after her to watch her leave. However, she did not walk; she _ran_ away! Tears did not stop falling from my eyes and I just noticed the crowd of performer crowding around, watching her leave. No doubt they heard the yelling and woke up. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard; especially with being the cause that she left. Evra, the young snake-boy, ran up to me with tears in his eyes and started to pound on my chest with his fists.

"Bring her back!" he sobbed, "Bring her back right now!" Truska pulled him away from me and proceeded to comfort him. The look in her eyes told me that she wanted Layla back too, as did the other performers. Even Hibernius was silent. I knew what I had to do; though I said I would not, but I had to. I had to convince Layla to comeback; not just for me, but her friends too. I ran after her, calling her name; I could still see her in the distance and could easily catch her.

* * *

><p>"Layla please wait," I begged when I finally caught up to her.<p>

"I thought you weren't going to stop me," she huffed, clearly annoyed with my indecisiveness; but a smile spread across her lips, "I don't understand you at all."

"Nor I you," I smiled back, lovingly.

"I don't really hate you," she assured me.

"I know," I smiled. I pulled her into a passionate and needy kiss and she fully complied. I ran my hands all over her body as she moaned into my mouth. I felt the blood rush to my groin as I imagined her writhing underneath me, panting, and screaming my name in ecstasy. I stopped abruptly, surprised by myself.

"Sorry," she muttered; embarrassed. My eyes widened; she blamed herself for me stopping.

"No, it is not you," I fumbled over my words, "It is just that I… uhh…well…" I had no idea what to say, I could not tell her what I was thinking, but I did not know what else to tell her.

"You knew I wasn't ready for anything like that," she smiled, "so you stopped before anything could happen." There was relief and appreciation in her smile. I simply nodded; it was easier than babbling and making a fool out of myself... again.

"Come, we must return to camp," I urged, "The others will want to know that you are coming back." She nodded and allowed me hold her hand. The other performers were waiting when we go back; Evra was the first to hug her and welcome her back. Most of them said "I knew you wouldn't leave us" or "Don't scare us like that". She knew in her heart that this was where she belonged and I could tell that she would not leave again anytime soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~I'M BACK!  
><strong>**~I'm sorry for the lack of updating. I currently have a broken computer and my laptop refuses to let me on the internet because of my wireless router so I had no way to update. I am so sorry!  
><strong>**~I guess I didn't do well last chapter. I got a lot of comments saying that they wished she ran away longer and that it was really short. One just said "whoa" and I don't know whether that's a good thing or not. Sorry if it wasn't that good; I'll try to do a lot better in the future.  
><strong>**~However, thank you for the constructive criticism and not being a d-bag about it. I appreciate it.  
><strong>**~Thank you to Corey Fitzwilliam, cartoongirl76, alysha813, Madame la Princesse, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, christinexx, milkshakes'n'kitkats, Greenwood Archer, CharmedxTrance, and dangerouslywrong for reviewing! You all totally rock!  
><strong>**I hope this chapter is better. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

I felt really bad for leaving and hoped that Larten wasn't too angry at me. I decided that it was probably a good idea to apologize. As soon as we entered the van I turned to look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry," I said, genuinely sorry for what I did. I didn't miss the adorably confused expression on his face that almost made me laugh loudly.

"Whatever for?" he asked. He wasn't mad about me leaving; or at least, he didn't seem it.

"For leaving," I explained, "shouldn't have-" He cut me off by placing a long, boney finger to my lips and smiling tenderly.

"Do not think for a minute that I am angry with you," he ordered. We shared a loving embrace when something just struck my memory. I didn't really want to bring it up, but if I didn't I would forget.

"So…" I hesitated. I felt his chest move as he chuckled and pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Yes?" he wondered with a large grin on his face.

"What do you think of my friend, Sam?" I asked. His smile faded into a curious frown.

"I have not seen very much of him," he replied. That was understandable; Sam mostly came during the day and didn't stay very late.

"He helps me and Evra with our chores," I explained, "He's a good worker." Larten simply nodded in response. I got a little nervous, but I decide to come right out and say it.

"He wants to join the Cirque du Freak," I admitted, Larten's expression darkened, "I don't think it's a good idea, but he seems determined. I'm afraid he…"

"He will not accept who you are?" he finished for me. It was true; Sam was human and I wasn't. There was no way I could tell him. Larten nodded his head to signify that he understood my issue.

"I'm not going to worry about it now," I sighed, defeated, "I'm tired." We both climbed into our coffin as soon as the sun started to rise and fell asleep in each other's arms; exactly where I want to be.

* * *

><p>Sam was already waiting for me when I walked out f the van late that morning. I knew exactly what to tell him; I thought about it all last night because I got barely any sleep. I didn't look in the mirror, but I was pretty sure there were bags under my eyes. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up and he ran over.<p>

"Did you ask him?" he asked excitedly, "Did you? Did you ask him? What did he say?" I laughed softly and ruffled his short, blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but he said no," I lied. His smile disappeared instantly and tears brimmed in his eyes.

"But…" my small friend croaked, "But _why?_" I was close to tears too; just seeing Sam so disappointed broke my heart.

"You're too young," I explained.

"Evra's not much older!" Sam exclaimed, angrily. This is why I liked this kid; he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"He doesn't have parents," I countered, "He didn't have a home when he joined the Cirque."

"I don't care about my parents!" he snapped. That even hurt me; I missed my parents and no one should _ever _say they don't care about them.

"That's not true," I said sternly, "You'd miss them terribly." We kept arguing; he held his ground, but so did I.

"I could go home for the holidays!" he explained.

"That wouldn't work either," I shook my head sadly, "I'm sorry, Sam, but you're just not cut out for the traveling circus life; maybe when you older." His anger molded into sadness; tears stained his rosy cheeks and he sniffed pathetically.

"I don't want to join later," he whined, "I want to now! I've worked hard, proven myself, kept quiet when you were lying to R.V. about the wolf-man yesterday. Did you tell Mr. Tall about that?" Sam wasn't letting go; I had to think of something quick.

"I told him everything," I nodded.

"I don't believe you," the young boy scowled, "I don't think you spoke to him at all. I want to see him myself." I stepped to the side and pointed to Mr. Tall's van.

"That's where you'll find him," I said indifferently, "Good luck." He took a few steps but stopped and sighed miserably.

"It's not fair," he sniffed, "I had it all planned out."

"It's not much fun anyway," I admitted; trying to comfort him, "Just imagine the winters." We shared a laugh. It felt good to have him smiling again; until his smile turned devious.

"Maybe I'll come anyway," he said mischievously, "sneak in on of the vans; Mr. Tall would _have_ to take me then." Now I was mad; determination was one thing, but this was simply stupid.

"You can't do that, Sam," I spat. He grinned triumphantly.

"I'll do what I want," he countered, "You can't stop me."

"Yes, I can," I snarled. I was trying to scare him off, but it wasn't working. I needed something better.

"How," he challenged. I thought of something quick; I was always a good liar. I had a story that would send thins kid running.

"I never told you what happened to my parents, did I?" I said slowly, "Or how I came to be in the freak show." Sam already looked freaked out; this was totally gong to work.

"Um…no," he replied softly, "I wondered, but never asked."

"I killed them," I muttered darkly.

"Wh-what?" Sam stuttered, frightened.

"Yeah, I tore them to pieces," I grinned sadistically, "I go crazy sometimes; like the wolf-man. I got into a fight with my dad after dinner and just snapped; and after I killed them… I _ate_ them!" The look on Sam's face told me he believed my story.

"You should go away, Sam," I continued, "or you might be next." His eyes were as wide as saucers as he quickly spun around and ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him. I felt horrible for doing that, but I kept telling myself that is was best for him. At least that's what kept me from breaking down right then and there.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you for Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal and alysha813 for reviewing! Also thank you to all who  
>reviewed that I haven't seen yet.<br>****~Hmm…this magical-bolded-intro-thingie isn't as long as the other ones.  
><strong>**Well, without further ado. R&R Please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

I was sulking around camp with nothing to do and decided to head back to Larten's van for a few hours until I had to start my chores. I was stopped by a Little Person who was rubbing his stomach.

"You just ate!" I exclaimed, but it just continued. I rolled my eyes and got to work; I wasn't too annoyed, at least it gave me something to do.

I was too slow to catch a rabbit and there were no dead animals on the road. I wasn't to go back empty handed in fear that the Little People might eat _me!_ I spotted a field of sheep and headed over to it. I tried to pick out a sick or old one so I didn't feel as bad as I already did. I found a skinny one with shaky legs and a blank expression. I tried to snap her neck for a quick and painless death, but I wasn't strong enough. The sound of the poor animal's agony brought me close to tears. I used my sharp nails to slit her throat and finish the job and slung the dead sheep over my shoulder, but I still felt horrible.  
>"How could you?" I heard an angry voice behind me. I expected it to be the owner of the flock, but to my surprise when I turned around to find a furious R.V. scowling at me.<p>

How could you kill a poor, defenseless animal that way?" My blank expression didn't change, but I was enraged on the inside.

"Look, I'm not proud of myself," I snapped, "but I had no choice."

"Sugar coat it all you like, man," he retorted, "but you're a murderer, Layla Shan." I rolled my eyes.

"Believe me, I wish everyone in this world could be vegetarians," I muttered indifferently, "but, unfortunately, that's not the case."

"Tell that to the police," he grinned triumphantly, "You killed someone's sheep; I'll have the police and health inspectors on you faster than you can say 'oops'!"

"You do that, then," I shrugged, "can I go now?" I could tell that my apathetic attitude was really pissing him off and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Don't think I don't see the way you treat the wolf-man," he growled, "you keep him caged like an animal."

"He _is_ an animal, R.V." I pointed out; but he wasn't buying it. By this time, I was fed up the damn hippy; I proceeded to walk passed him, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I mustered up all of my strength and pushed him as hard as I could. To his surprise, he flew back a few feet and was on his butt on the ground. He looked genuinely afraid of me; that's exactly what I wanted.

"Go and get the police," I said darkly, "Me and my friends will chew you up and spit you out without a second thought."

"You…you're a monster!" R.V. stammered. I gave him the most evil smile I could.

"Yeah, but I'm only a baby monster," I sneered, "You should see my boyfriend." I jumped the fence and walked back to camp, leaving a frightened R.V. to his chattering teeth and wet pants.

* * *

><p>When I got back to camp I threw the sheep to the Little People and headed to Mr. Tall's van. Mr. Tall praised me for handling R.V. the way I did and was amused by my choice of threats.<p>

"It would've been simpler if you only killed him," the tall man considered, "That way we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"I'm not a murderer," I replied, "What should we do?"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning," he explained, "and be long gone before any health inspectors or police can get to us." I nodded in agreement and went to warn the rest of the performers of the plan. I told Larten when he woke up, but he wasn't surprised.

"We have been here long enough," he mused, "it is time for us to move on." I nodded in agreement.

"Um…would you mind if I didn't go on stage with you tonight?" I asked nervously, "I don't feel well." He placed a hand on my pale face and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb.

"Of course," he said tenderly, "Go get some rest." I kissed him and walked toward Evra, who was sitting by the fire. He wasn't performing because his snake was sick.

"I love the country," he smiled, "you can't see the stars as well in the city."

"I know what you mean," I agreed, looking up.

"You're not feeling too good, are you?" the snake boy asked; clearly worried.

"I've been better," I shrugged.

"You know," he started; poking at the fire with a stick," you're not evil, Layla; and you won't be evil for drinking from humans. I think of it like medicine." I didn't say anything; I felt nothing but guilt. If I died then I would hurt Larten, Evra, and all my other friends at the Cirque. I was aware during my funeral and just the thought of hearing Larten sob like that brought me close to tears.

"Would you really let yourself die rather than drink?" my friend asked. I couldn't take it anymore; I got up and left.

* * *

><p>I walked around camp for a little while, just thinking. I wondered if I was going to heaven or this "Vampire Paradise" that Larten told me about. I was ripped from my thoughts by a noise coming from the direction of the wolf-man's cage. It was like a sharp snapping sound, like something breaking. I decided it was best to check it out.<p>

I got to the wolf-man's tent and saw a large figure with pliers cutting the chains to the door.

"That's a really bad idea," I growled through my teeth at the person. They jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around to face me. It was exactly who I expected it to be; R.V. He looked a little shaken; it showed that he didn't forget what happened at our last meeting.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sighing. He scowled and me and puffed up his chest to seem unafraid; unsuccessfully, of course.

"I'm freeing this poor abused creature!" he exclaimed.

"You're even more stupid then you look," I snarled; crossing my arms at my chest, "he'll kill everyone here; including you."

"Only if you treat him like an animal," he explained angrily, "If you treat him with respect and love then-"

"You have no idea what you're doing," I tried getting through to him, "He's not like other animals. So, just walk away before someone gets hurt." He turned back to the door of the cage and continued to cut the chains, but his hands were not inside the cage. I tried prying him away from the door but I wasn't strong enough because of my lack of blood.

"Leave me alone!" the hippy shouted, "I'll free this victim! You'll never st-" He fell silent and his face was paler than mine. The silence was interrupted by a sickening crunching and ripping sound. I looked past R.V. to find the wolf-man chewing on a bloody mass of flesh and the large man's arms were just bloody stumps under his elbows. I felt like I was going to be sick! He took off screaming about his hands and I followed for a few steps until I heard a nerve-wracking growl behind me. It seemed that R.V. completed his mission because the wolf-man was standing in his cage with the door wide open! I didn't speak, I couldn't my mind told me to get the fuck out of there, but my legs were frozen in place. The only thought that crossed my mind was that _I was going to die!_ However, the wolf-man jumped clear over me and ran into the night. At first, I was relieved; but that was until I saw a bag on the ground in the direction that the wolf-man ran in. I picked it up and found a name scribbled on the inside: "Sam Grest". My heart stopped and tears threatened to fall.

_The wolf-man was after Sam! _


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you so much to christineexx, cartoongirl76, Leah, Corey Fitzwilliam, and alysha813 for sticking with me! You guys are the best!  
><strong>**~Also, a huge thanks to all who review in the future!  
><strong>**~We are so close to finishing the second book! However, we still have one more book for this story; then the sequel!****  
><strong>**Can you believe it? R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

*Layla*

I wanted to go get help, but there was no time; I had to save Sam. I chase after the wolf-man as fast as I could. I heard it howl; I didn't know what that meant so I was more frightened than before. If that was even possible. I had a lot of time to thing while running. I wondered about what would happen if I died saving Sam? I decided that if I died and Sam was safe, then that would be okay. However, if we both didn't make it, then I would feel like I would've died in vain. Poor Larten, what would happen to him?

After awhile of running, it seemed that the wolf-man hadn't caught him yet. Either Sam was fast, Sam was hiding, or the wolf-man was toying with the boy before he struck. The wolf-man suddenly stopped; I recognized the place as the abandoned train station that we played in. It had many hiding spots and pieces of metal for weapons. It gave me hope; maybe we'd both get out safely. I started looking for Sam in the train cars; being careful to not get caught by the wolf-man, of course. I felt like I was in a scary movie. I was interrupted by a long piece of metal coming straight for my face. I grabbed it out of the air and saw a terrified Sam with his eyes closed; no doubt waiting for the end.

"Good to see you're being careful," I laughed softly. I tried to smile but it came out forced and Sam probably knew. Tears of relief spilled down his face as he hugged my waist tightly. I wrapped my arms around the small boy and I became misty eyed, but I refused to cry right now; I had to stay strong for Sam's sake. He sobbed his apologies into my stomach as I hushed him.

"Sam," I whispered, "we have to get out of here and it probably means fighting."

"I'm ready," my friend nodded defiantly. I grabbed a metal pipe of my own for a weapon and we went to fight for our survival.

* * *

><p>*Larten*<p>

"Evra!" I called to the snake boy as soon as I spotted him. I could not find Layla anywhere. I figured she was lying down in our van, but she was not there when I checked.

"What's up, Mr. Crepsley?" Evra asked.

"Have you seen Layla?"

"She ran off toward your van awhile ago," he informed me, "Did you check there?"

"Yes," I replied, "however, she was not there." The boy's face molded from wonder to worry. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a frantic voice.

"The wolf-man is gone!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Cormac Limbs, the man who shouted. Hibernius calmed the terrified man and asked what happened.

"I don't know," he sighed, "the chains are broken and the door's open. I found this in front of it." He held up a bad that I did not recognize.

"It says 'Sam Grest' on the inside," the performer read.

"I know him!" Evra shouted in surprise; then turned to me, "Layla must've gone after him!" As soon as that was said, I took off flitting with one thing on my mind:

My angel was in danger!

* * *

><p>*Layla*<p>

"Why did you come back?" I asked Sam while we were in hiding. We didn't see or hear the wolf-man, but our weapons were in hand and ready to use.

"To join the Cirque du Freak," he answered as he hung his head in shame.  
>"After everything I told you?" I asked in disbelief. I honestly thought I scared the kid away for good.<p>

"I decided to risk it," he shrugged, "You're my friend and friends have to stick together, right?" I laughed at my young friend and ruffled his hair.

"That was actually a made up story," I admitted, "If we survive you can defiantly join the Cirque."

"Thanks for trying to protect me," he said sincerely. I saw a guard house from the window and pointed it out to Sam. We decided to run on three and hope for the best. We counted and ran out of the train car. We just got out when Sam fell to the ground and was being dragged by two hairy hands!

I grabbed Sam's hands and pulled as hard as I could. Sam skidded toward me, but brought the wolf-man with him. I dropped the boy and stared hitting the animal with the metal pipe. The wolf-man swiped at me with one hand and I hit the hand still holding my friend. He howled in pain and released the young boy. As soon as he was free we both ran for the guard house. I looked behind me to see if the wolf-man was still chasing us. He was; as soon as I turned the creature ran into me. I swung my pipe and hit him in the jaw; it would've did some damage if I was at my full strength, but I was weak. The animal just growled angrily and grabbed my by the throat and threw me away from him. I hit the ground hard and the last thing I heard was Sam yelling my name before everything went blank.

I couldn't have been out for more than a minute, but the station was quite…too quite. Except for a stomach-churning crunching sound close by. I noticed the wolf-man on all fours and digging into something when I saw the familiar light blonde hair. _Sam!_

"Sam!" I screamed. I pounded on the back of the wolf-man but he just pushed my away without a second thought. I got back up and jumped on his back and I started clawing at the animal's face with my sharp nails. Having enough, the wolf-man turned to me and leaped. I was on the ground with him on top of me snarling menacingly. He pinned my down with one arm and howled at he moon. Then, he lunged for my throat intending to rip it out.

I was going to die; there was no denying it, but I only wish that I could've saved Sam. I was glad that I got to kiss Larten one last time before-

I was interrupted by a hand grabbing the wolf-man's jaw and hurling him away. He hit a train car and fell unconscious. A long, boney hand was placed on my face and tears fell from my eyes when I saw the unmistakable face of my vampire.

"I came as soon as I could," he said tenderly, "Are you alright?" I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought I was going to die!" I wept, "I was just trying to save Sam and…" Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Sam!" I shrieked. I shot up and ran over to my dying friend. His eyes were barely open and he was breathing shallowly. I kept chanting "no" but there was nothing I could do.

"There might not be anything we can do physically," Larten said sadly; putting a hand on the small of my back, "however, there is something you can do for his memories." I looked at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"Layla," he whispered, "You must drink Sam's blood."

"What is wrong with you?" I exclaimed, "My friend is dying and all you can thing about is me drinking! You're sick!" He explained on how I would live with Sam's memories and feelings so he can live on.

"No," I sighed pitifully, "Not Sam's. I can't." Sam's small hand grabbed mine and he looked at me with lifeless eyes."

"Do it, Layla," Sam murmured, "I don't care if you're a vampire. We're friends, aren't we?" I nodded my head and lowered my head to his neck. The taste was hot and salty and it slid down my throat like melted butter. When there was no pulse left I stopped and cried harder than I ever had in my entire life into Larten's chest as he held me. The only thing that was through my mind was that I was exactly what I feared that I would become.

_I was a monster…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you alysha813 for reviewing!  
><strong>**~Also, thanks to all of those who review later!  
><strong>**~Holy crap! We're already at chapter 30! I can't believe!  
><strong>**~Sorry about the shortness of the chapter; there wasn't much left to work with.  
>~We are finally done with Book 2 and on to Book 3!<br>******~There are a lot of exclamation points in this magic-bolded-intro-thingie!  
><strong>****I'm so excited! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

I sat there for a long time; I wasn't crying anymore, but I stared into space; holding Sam's hand. A few others from the Cirque came later. Larten was talking with Mr. Tall and I was surrounded by Evra and Truska patting me on the back and telling me that "it was ok". Well, Evra was and Truska was saying something in her language. Suddenly, some Little People started taking Sam away from me.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I stood up and glared at the hooded people.

"I imagine they intend to 'dispose' of him," Mr. Tall informed me, awkwardly.

"Fuck that!" I exclaimed, "If they want him they have to go through me!" I ran in the way of the Little People.

"Alright, Layla," Larten said soothingly, "We shall do this your way. Go on Hibernius, I will stay and help dig the grave." Mr. Tall shrugged and gathered the performers to leave. Evra hugged me before he left and gave me a reassuring smile; I didn't smile back, though. I don't know if I ever would again. Larten pulled me into a warm embrace to comfort me.

"How are you?" he asked, pushing me away a bit so he could see my face. I looked away and shook my head; there were no words for how I felt. He kissed my forehead sympathetically.

"Do you feel stronger?" he inquired. I nodded; I didn't feel as much pain as I should after the fight. Though, I could feel myself slipping into a deep, dark depression.

"Are you angry with me?" my vampire asked. I buried my face into his chest and shook my head miserably.

"I am so sorry, my angel," Larten sighed, ashamed, "I feel as if..." He was interrupted by a Little Person with a limp walking by.

"Don't you even think about taking him," I snarled, looking around my mate to the little hooded figure. I was to threaten him again, but he jumped into the small hole and started digging.

"He's…helping us?" I wondered, confused.

"So it seems," Larten mused; he lifted my eyes to meet his by my chin and smiled slightly, "Rest now. We can dig faster by ourselves." I nodded pitifully and shuffled off; I lied down and curled up into a miserable ball. I must've looked like quite a sight. I closed my eyes, but didn't go to sleep. I only wished that it could've been me instead of Sam.

* * *

><p>I was disturbed by being lifted into someone's arms. I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of no one other than my vampire. I nuzzled his neck and I saw the corner of his mouth tug into a small grin, though he tried to hide it. I loved making him smile; it made me feel a little less empty.<p>

When we go back to camp I saw Evra and asked to be put down. Larten hesitated at first, but I kissed his nose and told him I'd meet him by our. As soon as I was on my feet I went over to my friend.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey," he muttered back. He stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"How are you do-" I started; but I was stopped by the snake boy hugging me tightly around my waist.

"I was so scared for you," he wasn't crying, but he must've been close. I wrapped my arms around him and patted his yellow-green hair. He pulled away and lifted something off the ground to me; Sam's bag. The same one that I found in front of the wolf-man's cage that told me that Sam was in trouble.

"I thought you might want it," he said softly. I took it from him and nodded my thanks. I looked at the name inside "Sam Grest" in his own handwriting. As soon as I saw it, tears fell down my face. Evra hugged me again and I told him how grateful I was that he gave me our friends back. He nodded and informed me that we should probably get going.

On my way back to Larten's van, performers and workers alike would slightly smile, some would give me a pat me on the back. When I got to the van, I found Larten leaning against the side, covered from the now rising sun, waiting for me. Once inside, I sat my pathetic little butt in a corner and sat silently. Larten sat be side me as we started moving and I leaned against him; neither of us said something of awhile.

"I love you, Larten," I broke the silence. He looked at me and smiled.

"And I love you, my angle," he replied. He pressed his lips to mine and that was the first time since what happened earlier that I smiled and actually meant it. We spent the rest of the journey in each others arms, talking about nothing, and I sang to him a lot. He simpy sat and listened; it seemed that he was enjoying it.

God, I love my vampire.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you so much alysha813, Preston-Tour, cartoongirl76, Corey Fitzwilliam, and christineexx for reviewing!  
><strong>**~Also, thank you to all of those who review in the future!  
><strong>**~Book 3! I wrote some of this chapter in health class when I was supposed to be paying attention. ^L^  
><strong>**~I've notice I use "I was interrupted by…" a lot, so I'm going to try to use that less.  
><strong>**~Good Lord! Almost 6,000 hits! I'm so excited!  
><strong>**And away we go! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

It's been about a year since Sam died. I was doing a lot better, but Larten says that he still wakes up to me tossing and turning in the night, begging Sam not to leave me. I've also developed Sam's taste for pickled onions; much to Larten's dismay.

"Layla, dear," a well-known voice pulled my from my thoughts, "are you even listening to a single word I am saying?" My vampire looked at me sternly with those golden brown eyes that I love so much.

"In all honestly…no," I admitted. He put his head in his hands and shook his head; but I could see the corner on his mouth twitch.

"I will ask again, but make sure you are listening this time," he sighed, sitting up again, "Are all the preparations made for our next performance?"

"Yes," I nodded, putting our empty plates of food we just finished on the floor in front of us.

"And Madam Octa?" he asked. I gave him a look that said "are you serious?"

"Larten," I said dubiously, "how long have we been doing this?" He simply smiled and rolled his eyes, causing me to laugh and press my lips to his.

"Freeze!" a dark, unfamiliar voice ordered, "One move and you're dead Larten Crepsley!" I would've said something clever, but I noticed a cold, metal object being placed near my throat; it was a knife! Holy shit, this guy wasn't screwing around! I looked over at Larten to see him calm and collected; not at all worried about his or my safety.

"Gavner, Gavner, Gavner," he sighed, "I could hear you coming from half a mile away."

"Not true!" the man called Gavner exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nobody on this Earth breathes as heavy as you," Larten explained. I glance back and forth between the two men as Larten introduced us to each other. Gavner was tall; but not as tall as Larten. He had short, messy brown hair and his face was covered with dirt and scars. He wore jeans and a loose-fitting white shirt. He had the unmistakable scars on each of his finger tips signifying that he was, indeed, a vampire.

"Layla, this is my old, trusted, and rather clumsy friend, Gavner Purl," he commenced, "Gavner, this is my assistant and mate, Layla Shan." I saw Gavner's eyes widen and he quickly grabbed my hand while muttering "pardon me". When he saw the tips of my fingers he let go of me and turned angrily to Larten.

"The girl's a vampire!" he exclaimed; then, he turned back to me, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," I replied. I didn't think it was that young, but vampires live for hundreds of years; twenty-one was probably nothing to him. Gavner looked deep in thought, I didn't know what was going through his head and, hopefully, it wasn't anything bad.

"She's of age, but she's still pretty young," Gavner observed, "the Prince's still might not like it."

"She is of age, they should have no qualms with her," Larten grunted. Gavner raised an eyebrow and gave him the "are you serious" look.

"I see the years haven't sweetened you," he said muttered, "How long had it been? Fifteen years?"

"Seventeen in February," Larten answered quickly.

"Seventeen!" Gavner exclaimed in disbelief, "and you're still as bitter as ever!" He elbowed me in the side and winked.

"Does he still complain like a grumpy old woman we he wakes up?" I giggled and looked over to Larten; he raised an eyebrow as if to say "choose your word carefully". I covered my mouth in my hands and laughed. I nodded my head and laughed harder; this time, Gavner too.

"Enough!" my vampire said loudly, clearly annoyed, "There must be a reason you are here, Gavner." Gavner stopped laughing immediately and look at Larten with a serious expression. He looked at me and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I have nothing to hide from Layla, but…" he said unsurely. Larten thought about it for a second and nodded; he turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Layla," he stated in his normal formal tone, "Gavner and I will continue our discussion in my quarters, alone. Go and tell Mr. Tall that I shall not be able to perform tonight." I was a little disappointed; I wanted to here what was so important, but I simply nodded and went to give Mr. Tall the message.

"And Layla," Larten called after me, "do not let your curious nature get the best of you. I shall be very disappointed if you attempt to eavesdrop." Wait…what! Did he have so little trust in me that he had to remind me not to eavesdrop? Well, that just pissed me off!

"How old am I again?" I asked angrily

"Layla," he warned, firmly. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Fine, I won't eavesdrop!" I exclaimed, "I wasn't going to in the first place. It's nice to know that you have so little trust in me!" I stormed off; ignoring Larten calling after me. I hated doing that in front of Gavner, but I am so _sick_ of being treated like a child!

* * *

><p>I spotted Evra getting ready to perform. He, knowing me so well, asked what was wrong as soon as I reached him.<p>

"It's Larten," I sighed, "We were fine, then all of the sudden his friend shows up and he starts treating me like a kid."

"Maybe he's just trying to keep up appearances," the snake boy suggested. I shrugged; maybe Evra's right. I tried not to think about it anymore so I went to Mr. Tall to tell him that Larten wasn't able to perform, but I told him that I would do it alone. He didn't doubt my abilities and told me that it would be better than losing the act completely.

My act was a success; everyone was in awe. It was a good thing that Larten wasn't there because I got more whistles than I get by just being his "lovely assistant"; a boy even threw his number on stage. I like the attention; not because I'm a whore, but it boosts my self esteem. It's fair though, because I spot many women trying to catch Larten's interest; unsuccessfully, of course. With no where else to go, I wandered around camp until I saw Gavner emerge for Larten's van. He noticed me and walked over. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about putting on a show earlier," I muttered, ashamed, "I'm just sick of being treated like a child."

"Don't worry about it," the vampire shrugged. A few more seconds of an uncomfortable silence until he cleared his throat.

"Listen, Layla," he sighed, "Larten shouldn't have blooded you. I know you're not a kid, but he didn't take the time to tell you everything before he changed you. He'll have to answer for his error." I felt a lump in my throat; "answering for his error" didn't sound like anything good.

"Will he be killed?" I asked nervously. Gavner simply chuckled and ruffled my thick, auburn hair.

"I highly doubt it," he assured me, "he is extremely respected. He used to be a general; almost voted a prince! But he stepped down and disappeared before it could happen." My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Why did he leave? What happened? I opened my mouth to asked, but Gavner answered before I could.

"No one knew why. He never gave much away," he replied, "Maybe he got tired of the fighting." The vampire told me that he had to go. I was kind of disappointed; I wanted to hear more. Gavner must've seen my disheartened face, because he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You know, Layla," he started, "I asked Larten about being your mate."

"You did?" I asked. I didn't ask, but I secretly wondered what he said.

"He said you're the best thing that's ever happened to him," he explained, "Which says a lot consider how long he's lived." I beamed with pride; he was always so sweet to me, but I had no idea that he would say that to someone.

"I know I'll regret asking this," I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "but how old _is _Larten?" He laughed and slapped me on the back telling me that he like my sense of humor.

"Umm…I'd say about 180," he guessed; my jaw dropped, "Maybe 200." I shook my head in disbelief and smiled.

"Well, so long, Layla," he said, patting my head.

"Bye Gavner," I smiled.

"I think Larten will be leaving soon too," Gavner informed me, but before I could ask what he meant, he was gone. I knew exactly what I had to do now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you to cartoongirl76, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, Preston-Tour, Corey Fitzwilliam, alysha813, and Greenwood Archer for reviewing.  
><strong>**~Thank you to all of those who review in the future.  
><strong>**~I think of Travis Willingham's voice whenever I hear Larten speak. He plays Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist for those of you who know.  
><strong>**~I am currently listening to the Jekyll and Hyde-Resurrection soundtrack while typing this.  
><strong>**~You asked for Larten to get jealous so here you go! Don't worry, this won't be the only time; I'm just testing out the reactions.  
><strong>**Bon appetite! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

I knocked on Larten's van door and stepped in and saw him sitting a chair miserably. He turned his head slightly to see who it was, but as soon he saw it was me he turned away. I stood behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"Gavner's gone," I stated; Larten simply nodded, "He also said that you would be leaving soon." I felt him tense up, as if it bothered him that his friend told me this.

"What else did Gavner tell you?" he said carefully; still not looking at me. I smiled and didn't take my hands off of his shoulders.

"He said that you told him I was the best thing that's ever happened to you," I giggled. I felt his should shake as he chuckled softly and shook his head; also, he muttered something about "nothing being sacred". I laughed quietly and kissed his neck.

"As it just so happens," he sighed and stood up, "we must leave the Cirque for awhile."

"Oh…" I said sadly. I loved it here at the Cirque du Freak; to go was like leaving home again. Larten must've seen the disappointed look on my face because he placed a hand on my face and looked at me lovingly.

"I know you do not wish to leave," he said compassionately, "and I could leave you here, but I might have need of you."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully without you here," I confessed. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I have thought of that too," he smiled, "Perhaps we could take another." My eyebrows knit together in confusion. This was one of the many moments when I had no idea what my vampire was talking about.

"We could take Evra with us if it would please you," he offered. I thought about it; it would be a lot less lonely. I turned to leave, but when I got to the door I spun back around and bit my lip nervously.

"Sorry about earlier," I said, "I realized that if I want to be treated like an adult, then I have to start acting like one."

"All is forgiven," Larten smiled, "and I apologize for not giving you the respect you deserve. I do trust you, Layla; however, I need to treat you less as a child and more as an equal."

"All if forgiven," I quoted him. I opened the door to leave when Larten caught me.

"Also, Layla," he called, "about what you said before about acting like and adult; that is a very mature thing to say. You are, indeed, starting to act like an adult. I am proud of you." My heart swelled with pride; this was even better than when Sam referred to me as a grown-up when he said "grown-ups are no fun". I nodded my thanks and went to find the snake boy.

* * *

><p>As soon as I asked Evra to come with us he looked at me like I was crazy.<p>

"You mean you want me to go with you and Mr. Crepsley to who knows where and for who knows how long?" he asked dubiously. I had to admit; when he put it that way, it sounded really bad. I shrugged and smiled hopefully, but my friend kept his wary look.

"Why do suspicious?" I asked. I thought he would jump at the idea of going with me and Larten but he seemed uncertain.

"Wouldn't you two rather go _alone_?" he asked. I got it now; he was a smart boy. A man and a woman together as long as we have should probably be sexually active, but I probably belong in the freak show; over 20 years old, still a virgin, and with no plan to change that anytime soon. I sighed, looked my friend, and patted his head.

"No," I chuckled, "There is no reason to. Come on, Larten will be asleep all day and gone all night! We could go and do whatever." Trying to get him to catch my drift, apparently he did.

"Well…" Evra thought, "Alright, I'll go." I told him to pack and find someone to take care of his snake. I left to tell Mr. Tall that Evra is going and to ask someone to take care of Madam Octa. Han Hands offered, but said there was no way he was taking her out of the cage.

We finished preparing after a few hours and the sun finally went down. Evra and I were signing for fun in front of a fire. We could now hold thorough conversations about anything and he got a lot faster. Larten hasn't signed since he gave me the spider necklace that I still wear to this day. Larten already had his things packed and came to get us once it was completely dark.

"How are you going to flit with both me and Evra on your back?" I asked. This was something I wanted to see.

"I did not plan on flitting," my vampire simply replied.

"Then how are we…" I started, but Larten answered before I could finish.

"There is no law forbidding vampires from using public transportation," he chuckled. I mouthed "oh" and felt really dumb. I covered Evra's scales with a gray scarf for his nose and mouth, an off-white hoodie and blue jeans for his body, white sneakers for his feet, and sunglasses for his eyes. I loved the snake boy's eyes, but they would defiantly bring unwanted attention to us. Finally, he wore a heavier black jacket for the cold. I had dark bootleg jeans, ratty batman converse, a thin black hoodie, my favorite forest green army jacket, and a black newsboy hat. Larten had his usual white button-down shirt, black pants, black vest, red jacket, and sandals. Why he wore sandal's all of the time, I had no idea. Also, I was pretty sure that his red coat was like Indiana Jones's hat; goes everywhere and always comes back...kind of like a bommerang.

* * *

><p>Some of the performers came to see us off and we set off to the train station. I got sick of the wind blowing my hair so I put it in a loose, messy bun. If it weren't for my makeup and short side swept bangs I gave myself a few months ago I'm pretty sure I would look like a boy.<p>

We got there with no hassle and got on the train no problem. Well, except for while walking through the station I saw two women walking by and glancing at Larten. As soon as they thought we were out of ear shot I heard one say "damn". My eyes narrowed and I jealously entwined my fingers with Larten's. He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was trying to hold back a smile.

It was fair though; on the train a piece of folded paper was thrown at me. I picked it up and unfolded it; it said "you're cute". I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and looked around for the writer. I spotted a boy looking at me; he was about my age with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He had on a black pea coat and ripped jeans. A black messenger bag sat at his dirty, navy blue converse. Big headphones hung around his neck and the cord snaked into his front pocket. There was a sketch book on his lap and pencil in his hand; I couldn't help but noticed the ripped corner of the page he was on in the shape of the note thrown at me. When our eyes met, he gave me a boyish smile and a quick wave. I giggled softly and accidentally caught Larten's attention. He looked at the note and furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Who is that from?" he asked. I nodded my head slightly to the boy and my vampire and I looked over to him. He quickly looked away and started drawing, clearly embarrassed.

"What does it say?" Larten asked. He looked at it, but didn't read it? I didn't ask and showed him the note.

"It says 'you're cute'," I smiled triumphantly. Ha! Take that vampire! You're not the only one who gets checked out. The mystery boy looked up and saw Larten scowling at him. He cringed and mouthed sorry as he gave my mate a friendly wave, signaling that he didn't mean any harm. Larten put a possessive arm around my shoulders and I snuggled closer to him. The rest of our journey was uneventful and poor Evra didn't get hit on.  
>Maybe next time...<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you Greenwood Archer, cartoongirl76, alysha813, Moon'sLament, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, christineexx, VanchaLover, and MissAce98 for reviewing.  
><strong>**~Thank you all who review in the future.  
><strong>**~I was re-reading the story and noticed all the typos! How do you stand it!  
><strong>**~Sorry this took so long; this chapter was tough to write. I kept getting stuck.  
><strong>**~I'm not so busy anymore, so hopefully there won't be months in between chapters.  
><strong>**~Debbie has finally arrived!  
><strong>**I'm running out of things to say here. R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

I've forgotten how great human life was! Evra and I would go to bed at midnight and get up at noon. Larten would leave as soon as the sun went down and come back exhausted when it rose. Truth is; I was really worried. He didn't tell me anything; whenever I woke up and asked where he's been he would just say "do not trouble yourself, angel". I tried waiting for him a few times, but I would just fall asleep on the couch only to be stirred by my vampire lifting me up and carrying me to bed.

"Maybe he's seeing another girl," Evra considered when I brought it up. I felt a lump in my throat at the mere thought of Larten's arms around another girl. I couldn't imagine him cheating on me; then again, I never imagined turning into a vampire, faking my own death, joining a freak show, and falling in love with my mentor.

"I highly doubt he would do that," I said sadly, "but I guess it's possible."

"Just don't worry about it," the snake boy advised; easy for him to say, "Why don't you go shopping or something?" It _would_ be a nice change of scenery; my friend and I have been cooped up in the room watching TV. I forced Evra to watch Star Wars Episodes four, five, and six because they were on and he loved them. I turned Evra into a Star Wars geek like me. We went out a few times, but didn't really buy anything. Larten gave both of us money before since Evra and I didn't have any.

"Are you coming?" I asked him while putting on my jacket.

"Nah," he shrugged, "I don't want to put everything on, but you go ahead." I didn't want to go alone, but Evra insisted; so I headed off to the mall just to please him.

Everything around town was decorated for Christmas. I just recently learned that it was December; I lost track of time while traveling with the Cirque. Evra didn't understand the concept of Christmas and Larten thought it was a "silly human custom". The holiday spirit made me miss my family a lot. I was pulled from my thoughts by a small voice behind me.

"Aren't you cold?" I turned to see a little dark skinned girl looking at me; she looked a bit younger than Evra. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"You're not wearing any gloves," she pointed out. I looked at my pale hands; I wasn't that cold, but that must've been another half vampire thing.

"That's why I'm here," she informed me, "I lost my gloves. Are you going in?"

"Um…yes," I answered dumbly. This little girl didn't even know me and she starts a conversation. I've never had that happen before; it was nice to see friendly people. I opened the door for her and stepped inside after her. She waited for me and asked me what I was there for.

"A present for my brother," I didn't lie; I was there to buy Evra a Christmas present and I loved him like a brother, "I was thinking about a CD player and a few CDs." Evra never really listened to music, but I introduced him to some of my favorite bands; he seemed to like Skillet a lot.

"That's a good idea," the girl agreed, "but those can get expensive."

"He's my only brother," I shrugged, "he's worth it."

"The go for it," she smiled; she jutted out a small, gloveless hand, "I'm Debbie by the way."

"Layla," I greeted while shaking her hand.

"Pretty name," she stated. I still don't know why everyone says that.

"Haven't your parent told you not to talk to strangers?" I wondered; then, I realized it sounded like I was saying "why the hell are you talking to me?"

"I've seen you around with your brother," she replied, "That, and you look like a nice person." I smiled at her compliment; it's always nice to hear that I don't look creepy. She told me how she lived a few blocks from our hotel and looked out of her bedroom window to see us. It would've sounded really weird, but she said she was sick and there wasn't much else to do beside stare out the window.

"I see you with that person who's always wrapped up like a mummy," she giggled.

"Yeah," I laughed, "that's my brother, Evra."

* * *

><p>Debbie talked a lot; about herself mostly. It wasn't annoying at all; I enjoyed listening, she was funny. Her last name is Hemlock, but she didn't like it because it was the name of a poisonous plant.<p>

"At least your name is common," I replied, "I've never met someone else named Layla."

"Your names unique," she smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the young girl.

"It's weird," I corrected. She kept trying to convince me that my name was cool; unsuccessfully, of course. She had spirit, though; I had to give her that. She told me about how her family moves around a lot because her dad's job. Also, she's an only child. She asked about my life too; I didn't tell her about the Cirque du Freak or anything, but I told her that Evra and I were traveling with our dad. I didn't really like referring to Larten as my dad, but it was the story that Evra and I were sticking to.

"I've never seen your dad with you," Debbie noted, "I see you and your brother plenty of times, but not your dad."

"He's an early riser," I lied, "He gets up before we do and gets home after we've fallen asleep."

"You never see your father?" she frowned, "That's horrible!" I didn't mean it like that, but whatever; might as well go with it.

"Well, that's how it's always been," I shrugged, "so it's not so weird to me." She huffed in disapproval, but let it drop. We walked and talked until it starting getting dark so I walked her home.

"What will you tell your parents about the gloves?" I asked when we reached her house.

"The truth," she shrugged, "I'll start coughing when I tell them so maybe they'll go easy on me." I couldn't help but laugh at the little girl.

"Clever," I admitted. She smiled and opened the door to go in.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. It was late, but I didn't know how late. I checked my watch that I got a while ago because I didn't have my phone anymore. I didn't keep it because I doubt my family would keep it on. Also, I wasn't going to text my friends; they all think I'm dead and the Cirque du Freak performers don't have phones.

"Sorry," I apologized, seeing how late it was, "but I should head back." She nodded to tell me that she understood. She asked if I would come by the next day and visit, but her mom didn't know she walked around town with a stranger. Instead, we made plans to go see a movie. I told her the room number and to not come until after 6; when Larten left. She reminded me a lot of Annie; which made me tear up a bit, though Debbie didn't seem to notice very much. When she finally went inside I let a few threatening tears fall. This was the first time in years that I cried because of my family.

I miss them so much…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you to all of those who review in the future.  
><strong>**~I delved a bit more into Layla and Evra's relationship this chapter.  
><strong>**~Larten finally makes an appearance!  
><strong>**~Now that the rating went up, things shall get much more interesting. *wink-wink*  
><strong>**~Breaking Dawn isn't out yet, but I'm pulling out my creative license.  
><strong>**~Warning! Twilight bashing!  
><strong>**THIS IS NOW RATED M! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

"Buy anything nice?" Evra asked me when I walked through the door. I tried to hide my bloodshot eyes from the snake-boy, but I was never very lucky.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked frantically, "Why are you crying?" I shook my head, but new tears formed and spilled down my face. He ran over as I fell to my knees to be closer to his height and he wrapped his arms around. He wasn't like my brother; he<em> was<em> my brother and I loved him. I told him about Debbie reminding of Annie and he instantly understood. I didn't cry for too long at all, but Evra was right there by my side.

"Have you fed recently?" he asked nonchalantly. He was used to it so it's no big deal to him.

"No," I replied, "I haven't for awhile. I probably should tonight."

"Be careful," my friend advised, "Mr. Crepsley won't be happy if you get caught." I rolled my eyes and smiled at the snake-boy.

"_I_ don't get caught," I said jokingly arrogant. I slipped in the room of a large man snoring loudly. I took a little bit of blood and left. Back at our room, I put the blood in a glass and proceeded to drink it.

"It looks likes fruit punch," Evra commented, "What does it taste like?"

"Not bad," I shrugged, "Defiantly not good, though. It kind of has the consistency of melted butter." The snake-boy crinkled his nose in disgust; I simple laughed and ruffled his yellow-green hair. I finished the rest of the crimson liquid in one gulp and sighed contently.

"That should keep me going," I said, "At least it will tomorrow and that's the thing that matters."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Evra asked.

"Debbie invited me to a movie," I replied.

"That's good," he smiled, "You deserve to have a good time now that your boyfriend is being a jerk."

"Now now," I scolded playfully. I had to admit, I hated that Larten was being mysterious. Evra yawned and went off to bed. I went to wipe off my makeup and change into my pajamas. I slept in leopard patterned pajama shorts and I annexed one of Larten's white button-down shirts awhile ago. It was long; it went down to my mid-thighs and I had to roll up the sleeves, but the familiar smell of him helped me fall asleep. It also made me miss him even more.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning to a large arm snaked around my waist like every morning. This morning was different because his face was buried into my hair and my face in his chest. Also, my arm was under his and comfortably around his waist. I looked up and kissed the underside of his jaw and he sighed contently. He buried his face into my neck and gently sucked the pale skin; I was pretty sure it was going to make a mark. I ran my fingers through his messy orange locks as I breathed in sharply. I could've sworn I felt my conceited vampire smile against my neck. Having achieved his goal with my neck, he proceeded to attack my mouth with his. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip to ask for entrance, which I willing accepted. I moaned softly as his tongue explored my mouth and I felt the uncomfortable heat flow to my lower body as it had many times before. We never went all the way, but we went pretty far; he wouldn't do anything until he knew we (mainly I) was absolutely sure. Oh, how I love my vampire. My leg slid between his until it lay against his obvious arousal; now it was my turn to smile smugly.<p>

Thanks to my strengthened hearing I suddenly heard the slight rustle of the snake-boy waking up in the next room over. I sat up quickly and pried Larten's arm from around my waist leaving him disheveled and disappointed on the bed. Sure enough, I felt the creaking of Evra's bed signaling that he was getting up. I looked back to my vampire who was now sitting up and listening to the same noises I was. I mouthed "sorry" as he fell back on the bed; clearly thwarted. I walked out to greet my sleepy-eyed friend and continued to make us breakfast.

"What's that?" Evra's yawned, "On your neck." At first, I had no clue what he was talking about, but then…no it couldn't be. I ran to the bathroom mirror and, sure enough, a hickey. I've gotten them before, but I always covered them so no one saw. I must've too distracted by Evra's awakening to have remembered to cover it. What the hell was I going to tell him? If I told him the truth he'll want to go back, but what other excuse did I have. Then, I got an idea. I walked back to the kitchen and looked at my friend.

"I have no idea what it is," I played dumb, "It looks like some sort of bruise, but I don't know how I got it."

"Hmm…" the snake-boy pondered, "I don't know either. Does it hurt?" I shook my head and felt the relief when he shrugged, letting the matter drop. I continued eating with one thing n my mind; I was going to kill Larten.

* * *

><p>The day went by very slowly because I was excited for Debbie's and my plans.<p>

"Do you want me to disappear before Debbie arrives?" Evra asked mid-afternoon.

"No," I replied, "I want you to meet her."

"How are you going to explain these?" he asked motioning to his scaled, "I might scar her. I doubt she's seen anyone like me." I've gotten so used to Evra's looks that I didn't even think about his scales being an issue.

"Listen, Evra," I said firmly, "You're like my brother. If she can't handle that way you look then too bad. You always come first." The snake-boy smiled and nodded in thanks. This girl might've reminded me of Annie a bit, but nothing comes between me and Evra.

* * *

><p>When the sun went down Larten woke up. I started to make food for him so he could eat before he left. He walked by when I stopped him and pointed to the table.<p>

"Sit," I demanded.

"Layla I-" he began to protest, but I shut him up by placing a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"Sit down and shut up," I ordered. He complied, rather crossly though. I placed the plate in front of him and he began to eat uncharacteristically fast.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked worriedly sitting down across from him.

"Fine," he muttered. I looked him over because I didn't get a good at him this morning. I couldn't help but sighed sadly; he had dark circles under his eyes and a very defeated look.

"You looked awful," I said honestly, "Have you fed lately?"

"No," he replied, "I have not had time. I may tonight." I was going to tell him about how I fed by myself for the first time, but before I could he stood up, kissed me quickly, told me he loved me, and headed for the door.

"I love you-" I called after him, but I was cut off by the door slamming and sighed, "too…"

"Sorry," Evra said remorsefully having watched the whole thing. I shrugged and tried to remember about the great time I'm going to have later. After a few hours of watching nothing on TV there was a knock at our door.

"Moment of truth," I smiled to the snake-boy and headed to the door. I opened the door to reveal my young friend and invited her into the hotel room.

"Debbie, I'd like you to meet my brother, Evra," I introduced, "Evra, this is Debbie Hemlock."

* * *

><p>After a lengthy Q&amp;A about snakes and Evra's habits we were on our way. Debbie even asked Evra if he wanted to join us; I wish he did, but he declined. Debbie wanted to see a horror movie called Don't Be Afraid of the Dark. It looked good and I would love to see it, but I didn't know Debbie well enough to let her see a scary movie so I had to pull the boring adult card. Instead, she chose to watch Twilight: Breaking Dawn. I never read all the books, picked up the first and couldn't finish it. Steve and I saw the movies for a laugh; and I also enjoyed the parts when Taylor Lautner was shirtless.<p>

It was dumb, just as I expected. Debbie was raving about how good it was. I silent laughed through the entire thing; mostly because I kept picturing Larten kicking Edward's ass and me throwing Bella down a flight of stairs like a rag doll. I listened to Debbie all the way back to her house about how sweet Edward was and how she wished vampires were real.

Oh, how little she actually knew.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the character; except for Layla.  
><strong>**~Thanks to christineexx and alysha813 for reviewing.  
><strong>**~Thank you to all who review in the future!  
><strong>**~Sorry about the wait; I started school and have been busy with homework.  
><strong>**~I'm listening to Skillet while writing; great inspiration.  
><strong>**~I know it's short, but I didn't know where else to cut it off.  
><strong>**HELP! I need reviews to survive! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Debbie insisted that I stay for dinner; I didn't want to impose, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm glad I did stay, though; Debbie's parents were great! They wouldn't let me call them Mr. And Mrs. Hemlock; they introduced themselves as Donna and Jesse.

"Who's this?" he father said with a smile as soon as he saw me.

"This is Layla," Debbie introduced me to them, "a friend of Anne's. I met up with her at the movies and invited her back for dinner; is that okay?"

"Of course," Jesse agreed, "I hope you like meatloaf." I nodded happily and followed them to the dinner table.

"How old are you, Layla?" Donna asked. I was really twenty-one, but my half vampire blood made me age one year for every five that passed so I still looked nineteen.

"Nineteen," I lied…sort of, "I'm in my first year of college."

"What's your major?" Jesse asked, genially interested.

"Culinary," I replied. It was true that I majored in culinary when I went to college, but if I didn't "die" I would've been in my junior year by now. Donnas' eyes lit up instantly and clapped in excitement.

"Ooh, really?" she squealed, "I used to be a chef." No wonder the meatloaf was so good; I asked if we could swap recipes later and I'm pretty sure she almost cried. I offered to wash the dishes, but her dad said that he actually _liked too_!

"Where I went to college washing dishes is a punishment," I laughed.

"Can I show Layla my room?" Debbie asked.

"Sure," Donna smiled, "but don't talk too long; you still have a few chapters of _The Three Musketeers _left." My friend grumbled and made a face showing her obvious dislike for the book.

"You don't like _The Three Musketeers_?" I asked.

"Do you?" she asked. I read the book in high school; I was that girl with who always kept a huge book with her and read whenever she could. I was a real bookworm and it was worse when I had braces through my sophomore and junior year. I was lucky that I didn't need glasses too.

"Yeah," I admitted, "It was one of my favorites." Donna gave Debbie a look that said "see?" and Debbie looked at me and muttered "suck up" while trying to suppress a smile.

"You should read Oliver Twist next," I suggested, "That one is still on my top 5."

"Don't give her any ideas," Debbie moaned. I followed Debbie up to her room and it was pretty big; bigger than my room back home. It didn't have anything on the walls, though; my room walls were covered with posters.

"I don't like to feel cluttered," she explained when she saw me looking around. I noticed a small tree in the middle of her floor; there was one in the living room too. In fact, I noticed a lot of trees in the house.

"What's up with all the trees?" I asked.  
>"Oh, it's my Dad," Debbie laughed, "He thinks there should be a tree in every room in the house. We decorate them all on Christmas Eve right before bed; it's a good way to tire you out." This made me think of my family's traditions on Christmas. My family had one Christmas tree in the living room. Every Christmas Eve we'd all huddle up together drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire place while my dad read <em>The Night before Christmas. <em>It was fun even as Annie and I got older we never missed a year. When I turned 16 I got Annie to watch Tim Burton's_ Nightmare before Christmas _and that became our own little tradition. I could feel my eyes get misty at the memory, but shook them away.

"Why don't you all come over for Christmas Eve and help us with the trees; you, Evra, and your dad?" It sounded great and I'd love to have Christmas with a family again, but I doubt Larten would have it.

"Umm…I don't know," I said sadly, "my dad's really unpredictable; he goes wherever work takes him; whenever."

"Well, if you can come we'd love to have you," Debbie smiled, "Did you get a gift for your brother?" I nodded; I got him a CD player and two Skillet albums: Awake and Alive and Comatose. She asked about "my dad" too; of course I thought about giving Larten a gift, but I didn't know what he'd want. I laughed at the thought of giving him something like a sun-lamp as a gag gift, but I was pretty sure that it would be funny for a few minutes and useless for a few years.

We talked for about another hour or so and I was starting to get tired. I got my coat on and Debbie asked if I was going to come over tomorrow. I was going to tell her that I wasn't sure, but when she looked up at me with her big brown eyes I had to say yes. Annie used to use the puppy dog pout on me when she was younger and it worked almost every time. I said goodbye to Donna and Jesse and they told me to come again. I felt like they treated me like family. I mean, I love everyone at the Cirque, but this was different; it wasn't a huge dysfunctional family like the Cirque. It was a small family like I had before I became a vampire. It was like mom, dad, and Deb-…I mean, Annie. I shook my thoughts away and pulled my collar up to my ears to protect them from the harsh winter air as I neared the familiar hotel.

* * *

><p>"Hey Evra," I greeted my friend as I walked into the room. He was sitting on the bed; eyes were glued to the television set with a worried expression plastered on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a grim look that got me concerned.

"Have you seen the news lately?" he asked. I didn't say a word, I just sat next to the snake-boy and watch what was on the television. There was a dark room on the screen with multiple bodies piled up.

"Evra…?" I asked a silent question.

"Six dead bodies," he explained morbidly, "All drained dry of blood." My face turned even whiter then it was before. My suspicions instantly turned to Larten, but my heart made me think of any other possibility. I couldn't find any. I turned to Evra and laughed weakly.

"At least he's not cheating…"


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
><strong>**~Thank you christineexx, MissAce98, Northern Wolf, and Sevysnape7 for reviewing!  
><strong>**~Thank you to all of those who review in the future.  
><strong>**~I was thinking about rewriting the first few chapters because they kinda…well…they suck.  
><strong>**~There is fluff at the end because I feel as if it's been forever since there was fluff.  
><strong>**Aright then! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Truth is; I was _furious _with Larten! I was pacing around room cursing my-…the vampire's name.

"Calm down, Layla," Evra said soothingly, "It might not have been him."

"Then who was it?" I asked, unconvinced. The snake-boy silently looked at his feet while I continued my rant.

"What are you going to do?" my friend demanded, "Kill him?" The very thought made my heart drop into my stomach. I couldn't kill Larten even if I _knew _he was the killer.

"Let's say Mr. Crepsley _is _the killer…" Evra said carefully, "Why would he do it? Killing isn't his style; you and I both know that." I had to agree; I've never seen Larten kill someone. Then I remembered what Gavner Purl had said; he might've been sick of all the _killing_. I explained this to Evra and he seemed uncertain.

"Maybe these six people were vampires and he had to kill them," he argued.

"He gave up being a General long ago," I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe he joined again."

"There's a lot of 'what if's and 'maybe's," I sighed.

"Exactly," the snake-boy pointed out, "We can't kill him on a hunch; if we chop off his head and figure out we're wrong we can't glue it back on and say 'Our mistake, no hard feelings'." I had to agree with my friend; but I didn't want to kill Larten whether we were right or wrong.

"So what do we do?" I asked. After a few minutes of careful thinking Evra got an idea.

"We follow him when he goes out and find out if it's ordinary people he's killing; _if_ he's the killer," he explained.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. We agreed that it had to be a unanimous decision; one of us couldn't kill him if the other had doubts. In my heart I hoped and prayed that we were wrong and this was just a huge misunderstanding. I didn't want Larten to die and if he had to; I don't think I'll be able to.

* * *

><p>Following Larten wasn't as easy as I thought at first; he was quick and quiet. He mostly stuck to the rooftops and I'd follow him while Evra stayed on the ground; we communicated by way of walkie-talkie. It was lucky for me that he had no idea he was being followed. If he had, he would go a lot faster and it'd be impossible to keep up. He would normally stand in one spot, watching the people below; possibly picking his next victim. Sometimes he'd move around a lot; he didn't have any set routes and there was no way to anticipate his next move. He could unbelievably crafty sometimes. I slept most of the day; in the same bed as Larten so he didn't become suspicious; at least, that's what I kept telling myself. Evra didn't think it was a good idea, though.<p>

"What if he kills _you_," he panicked, "I can't do this without you."

"If he was going to kill me he would've done it by now," I argued. I haven't seen Debbie since that night I went over to her house. I felt really bad, but tracking Larten was difficult; Evra and I would be out all night _and_ we had to make sure that we got back to the hotel before Larten. We followed him for weeks until he found his target.

It took a while for me to figure out that he was actually following someone. I realized after he stopped a few times and looking down on the streets was the same fat man that I've seen multiple times before. I told Evra about it and he followed the fat man from afar. We followed both men to a large building; it looked like a warehouse of some sort. After scanning all sides of the building he sat down on the edge of the rooftop and waited.

"He's just sitting there," I whispered into the walkie-talkie, "It looks like he's waiting for something."

"What kind of building is it?" my friend asked. I could smell the disgusting stench of old animal blood and it was obvious what this building was from the start.

"It's a slaughterhouse," I replied. Evra didn't say anything; it was like he was thinking of an excuse why Larten was there. Apparently I was right.

"Maybe he's looking for animal blood?" he suggested after a while. I rolled my eyes even thought I knew he couldn't see.

"So the man he followed just _happened _to work at a slaughterhouse?" I asked dubiously, "and that was exactly what he was looking for? He can't be waiting until it closes because it doesn't." I heard the snake-boy give a frustrated sigh.

"Don't move," he ordered, "I'm coming up." I was going to move if Larten moved whether Evra was up there or not. Evra came up a few minutes later and my head spun between the smell of old animal blood and my friend's breath.

"Where is he?" he asked. I pointed toward the vampire and told the snake-boy to be really quiet. Evra's teeth started to chatter because of the cold; I felt bad for him and gave him my army jacket. All of the sudden, Larten started moving again, but, this time, toward _us!_ I motioned to Evra to not make a sound. I would've signed it, but I didn't teach him because I never thought I'd be in this situation. Larten walked slowly across the icy rooftop in his sandals with his eyes fixed on the human. He walked right past us without notice and disappeared into the night.

"I thought we were done for," Evra said letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Me too," I admitted. I checked to see where the vampire was going and spotted him on the next rooftop trailing the fat man. I told Evra to pursue from the street and (after losing a brief argument) he complied. Larten followed the man to his apartment building, up the elevator and hid behind the corner of the hall to the man's room. When the human shut the door behind him I expected Larten to pick the lock and enter with ease; however, he simply checked each window and door. After he was done, he spun around and headed back to the elevator. I ran down the fire escape and met up with Evra to tell him what happened.

"Why didn't he go in?" he asked, "What was he waiting for?"

"If I knew the answer, then we wouldn't be out here following him," I laughed. We started to walk back to the hotel when I stopped suddenly and pulled Evra back to avoid detection. Larten was bent over a woman in a dark alleyway with his mouth connected to the crook of her neck.

"Layla…" the snakeboy whispered putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry…"

No," I shook my head, "he's just feeding." I laughed weakly and hoped that it was the case. Thankfully, I was; we went to check after he had moved on and she was unconscious, but very much alive with a small cut on her neck.

"Come on," I said, "we have to get back to the hotel before Larten does." Evra nodded and we broke out into a sprint. Even though I knew he was only feeding, the way he was over that woman boiled my blood.

* * *

><p>I was lying on the couch, unable to sleep; Evra went to sleep as soon as we got back, but I couldn't. Minutes later, I heard the door creak open and shut quietly, then an audible sigh as Larten spotted me on the couch thinking I was trying to wait for him again. He walked over to me to take me to the bedroom like he's done many times before, but he was taken off-guard when he saw that I was awake.<p>

"Layla?" he asked, surprised, "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," I replied numbly; it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. I sat up and looked into his soft golden-brown eyes that I loved so much.

"Do you have any idea how worried I am about you?" I asked; I wanted him to know how I feel and if there's one thing I'm good at; it's guilt trips.

"Please, Layla, not now," he said annoyed, "I am exhausted."

"What makes you stay out all night?" I asked, sounding heartbroken, "Are you cheating on me?" I could see in his eyes that there was a struggle within him to tell me something or not, but he simply sat on the couch and held my hands in his.

"Layla Shan," he said tenderly, "there is not a woman in this world that I could love more than I love you." He pressed his lips to mine and lifted me off of the couch and carried me to the bed. The guilt made me feel physically sick; I hated that I was going behind his back and following him. I only wish I could confront him without him thinking I don't trust him. Do I trust him? My head told me no, but my heart told me yes. I was torn between my love for Larten and my judgment about anything against him; I only hoped that no one is going to be hurt because of my inability to go against the man I loved.

Suddenly, I started wishing that I was a platypus again…


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.  
>~Thank you to Sevysnape7, christineexx, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, SarahShan, alysha813, MissAce98, Greenwood Archer, CharmedxTrance, and NorthwesternBaby for reviewing!<br>~Thank you to all who review in the future!  
>~So sorry this took so long! Good news: I got a job! Bad news: I have no free time anymore!<br>~New Year resolution: WRITE MORE! NO MORE TAKING MONTHS TO UPDATE!  
>Let's get to gettin'! R&amp;R Please!<strong>

* * *

><p>Evra went to go trail the fat man before Larten woke up and I stayed to follow him out of the hotel to meet my friend later. I prepared food for Larten for when he woke up. He arose at sundown, as usual, and I caught him before he left and demanded he eat. He seemed more cheerful today, but still looked like he had a stick up his ass; nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

"Where is Evra?" he asked wolfing down the meal.

"Shopping," I lied.

"By himself?" he stopped eating. I first thought he knew something was up, but he was just searching for salt.

"He might be buying Christmas presents or something," I shrugged.

"I thought Evra was above such absurdities," he replied, "What is the date, anyway?"

"December twentieth," I answered.

"And Christmas is the twenty-fifth?" he asked. I nodded and he rubbed the long scar on the side of his face in thought as he normally did.

"My business here will most likely be concluded by then," he said, "however…"

"However what?" I pressed.

"However, if you would like to stay, we may. I understand that this is the first large city you have been to since…" he trailed off, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"Since I became a vampire," I finished sadly. I never stopped missing mom, dad, and Annie, and it wasn't my first Christmas away, but around all of the holiday atmosphere and meeting Debbie made me homesick like never before. He didn't say anything, but whenever I mention my life before you could practically see the guilt emanating off of him. You would probably think I'd like that he felt bad about taking me away, but I didn't. Without another word he got up, headed toward the door, and opened it when, all of the sudden, he turned to me with a heartbreaking look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, my angel," he whispered and shut the door behind him. My heart dropped to my stomach; he blamed himself…for everything. I shook the tears from my eyes and ran out after him. Strangely, he led me straight to the slaughterhouse so I pulled out my walkie-talkie and informed Evra of his actions.

"That's weird," Evra agreed, "Maybe he's waiting for when the man is on his way to or from work?"

"Maybe," I replied unconvinced. This wasn't how I thought it was going to turn out.

Evra stayed on the fat man's trail as I found a safe place to hide next to a warm pipe with a great view of Larten. The man arrived right on schedule with Evra right behind him. Larten didn't move; he just waited…watching. That was it for the entire night and when the fat man came out of the slaughterhouse in the early hours of the morning Larten followed him home. The exact same thing happened the next night…and the night after that.

"What's he up to?" Evra asked. The cold was getting to him and he complained about his legs cramping up. I told him I could handle this on my own, but he refused to leave me alone.

"If I knew we wouldn't be out in the cold trying to figure it out," I laughed, "Maybe he's waiting for the moon to be in a certain position or the planets need to be in line."

"…Really?" Evra said dubiously, but not hiding the smile on his face to tell me what he thought of those theories.

"Oh hush," I replied, laughing softly.

"What happens if he attacks?" the snake-by wondered, "Do you think we could take him in a fight?"

"Not a fair fight, but that's why I brought this," I pulled a huge, rusty knife from underneath my shirt and my friend's eyes almost popped right out of his head.

"Where did you find that?" he gasped.

"I found it when I went exploring the slaughterhouse earlier today," I explained as I replaced the weapon back under my shirt.

"And you're going to kill him with it?" Evra asked.

"Yes," I cringed.

"Do you think you can do it?" he doubted, "I know how you feel about him." My head said yes, but my heart screamed no. I tried to focus on the fact that the man I loved what a killer! Well…could be a killer.

"Yes," I somewhat lied, "I have the element of surprise. He won't expect a thing."

"You mean 'we', right?" he asked, confused. I didn't tell him that I planned to go alone yet.

"No, you're staying behind," I replied, sternly.

"No way!" my friend hissed.

"Yes way!" I answered, quite immaturely, "There is no way in hell I'm putting you in danger! Besides, if I fail you can get him during the day while he's sleeping."

"He wouldn't kill you," Evra shook his head, "Not with the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of gross, but sweet at the same time," he explained. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the snake-boy.

"Anyway, promise that you won't interfere?" I demanded.

"Fine," he replied, obviously not pleased.

"Not even if it looks like I'm in danger?"

"Okay."

"Not even if I'm screaming in agony for you and I-"

"Yes! I promise!"

"You're a good friend."

"You won't think that when you mess up and are trapped and calling for my help, only for me to ignore you."

"Jeez, you're such a downer."

* * *

><p>Three days before Christmas, Larten made his move. I was resting my eyes because they were getting sore.<p>

"He's moving!" Evra whispered in alarm. My eyes snapped open and saw Larten slipping through an open window of the slaughterhouse. This was it. I got up to follow him, but Evra put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," he said defiantly.

"Evra," I groaned, "We talked about this! You promise that you-"

"I won't come all the way in, just enough to not go insane waiting for you." There was no time to argue so I nodded and motioned the snake-boy to follow me. We followed a trail of Larten's footprints in the dust on the ground and it led us straight to him. He was crouched behind some boxes. I put a finger to my lips to signal Evra to not make a sound. The fat man appeared and opened a large automatic door by a button, and then it started to close behind him. Larten ran forward and slid underneath as it closed. There was still enough room for me to do the same.

"Stay here," I order and proceeded to stand up.

"But Layla-" he started to argue.

"Evra, just do it," I snapped and darted to the door. As soon as I reached the door I fell to the ground and barrel-rolled under it. Then, I saw that my favorite hat that I was wearing at the time was still on the other side and the door was almost completely shut. I quickly stretched my hand out, grabbed the hat, snapped my arm back, and held the hat to my chest as the heavy metal door shut. I suddenly had a lot more sympathy for Indiana Jones. I stood up and replaced my hat on my head and looked around the room I was locked into with the fat man and the vampire. It was cold and damp and filled with animal carcasses. The floor was slippery with either water or blood, but I sincerely hoped it was water. The smell made me sick and I kept imagining that the bodies on the big metal hooks were humans. I spotted Larten and the fat man so I followed them. I could see my breath when I exhaled so I covered my mouth with a gloved hand. Larten was crouched behind the fat man, closing the gap between them. This would've been the perfect opportunity to strike, but I had to wait until Larten made the first move. Then, Larten tensed and stood up as if he heard something. The fat man must've heard something to because he looked up, though he should've looked behind him to see Larten leap at him. I wasn't prepared for that move so I ran toward the vampire and tackled him to the ground and was about to plunge the knife into his back, but he rolled onto his back, grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me onto my back so that he was on top of me and ready to claw out my throat until he realized who I was.

"Layla?" He exclaimed, caught completely off-guard, "What the hell are you do-" He was cut-off by a crash beside us. Something-some_one-_fell from the ceiling; he was very large, dressed in all white, with red hair, and his skin was…_purple_? I didn't know who_-_or _what_-this guy was, but he wasn't up to anything good; he had "evil" written all over him. Larten cursed angrily and scrambled to his feet; ignoring me. He darted toward the creature, but it batted him away as if the vampire weighed nothing. Then, the thing in white jumped up to the carcasses on the ceiling and scurried out of the hole it came in. Larten climbed up after it and listened intently. After a moment, his shoulders sagged and he dropped down to the ground. The fat man was sobbing and trying to crawl away when Larten started walking toward him and leaned in close.

"Larten!" I yelled, "Don't" I thought he was still going to kill the man, but he breathed out the gas that put humans to sleep and the fat man fell unconscious. Larten spun around fast and gave me a look that made me physically wince. It was then I knew that I had made a horrible mistake.


	38. Chapter 38

**~Thank you to SarahShan, Day-of-the-DeadTattooGal, CharmedxTrance, cravingsmiles, Greenwood Archer, and VeryaTirananniel for reviewing.  
><strong>**~Thank you to all who review in the future!|  
><strong>**~Hoped you liked the Indiana Jones reference in the last chapter.  
><strong>**~You're going to get a history reference; if you get it, then you will receive a hug from Larten.  
><strong>**Not doing too well on my resolution! R&R Please!**

I stood up as Larten walked slowly and calmly toward me. He stopped just short and glared down to me as I looked fearfully up at him. In one swift motion he raised his hand and brought it down—hard-across my face. I simply stood there, tears brimming, and the side of my face stinging. I didn't look at him; I was too ashamed, but he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look him straight in those golden brown eyes that were always so full of love. Now, all I saw was undeniable rage.

"You idiot!" he shouted, "You interfering, mindless fool! Do you realize what you have done?"

"I was trying to stop…" I stammered; I was so frightened I couldn't speak, "I thought you were…" He released my face and paced around angrily.

"He has escaped!" he roared, "Because of your damned meddling a murderous psychopath has waltzed off scot-free! This was my chance to stop him and you…you…" There was a moment of unsettling silence. We stood there, his back to me and my eyes were glued to my batman converse. He was probably trying to keep from killing me and I didn't dare speak.

"Idiot!" he fumed, turning to face my again, "What are you doing here?" I still didn't look at him; tears were falling freely down my face.

"Trying to…keep you from…killing that man," I sobbed.

"_Killing_ him?" he raged, "You are even dumber than I thought! Do you truly have so little faith in me?" Now I was getting mad; I knew he was upset, but calling me dumb and an idiot wasn't fair. My head snapped up to face him and glared daggers, but I was still crying.

"What the hell else was I supposed to think?" I shouted back, "You would disappear at night and wouldn't tell me anything! What was I supposed to think when I heard six people were found drained of blood?" He didn't say anything, but he looked surprised.

"How can I trust you if you don't tell me anything?" I cried, "Of course I'm going to be suspicious!" I collapsed onto my knees, buried my face in my hands and wept; long and hard. After a while I felt his arms close in around me and he buried his face in my hair as I clung to him.

"You are right, Layla," he sighed miserably, "and I am _so sorry_. I only wished to spare you the gory details. This is my fault."

"Well, I shouldn't have tracked you down," I admitted, looking up to his face. His eyes wandered to the butcher's knife that was a few feet beside me.

"You meant to kill me?" he smiled, looking back at me.

"That was my intention," I confessed, "but when it came down to it…I couldn't." He cupped the same side of my face that he had struck earlier and ran a thumb across my cheekbone.

"You are a reckless young woman, Layla Shan," he chuckled and kissed my forehead, "but knew that when I took you as my assistant. It is, also, one of the many reasons I love you." He winked at me and I felt the blood rush to my face.

The previous event flashed through my head. I couldn't get that scary purple-skinned monster out of my head.

"What _was_ that thing?" I asked, rising to my feet with my vampire.

"His name is Murlough," Larten replied; gazing out of the broken window, "He is a Vampaneze."

"What the hell is a Vampaneze?" I wondered.

"When vampires changed their ways of feeding so we did not kill whom we fed from there were some who opposed. They are the Vampaneze," he explained; turning back to me, "They believed it was a disgrace to not kill them. So they strayed from our ways to pursue their own."

"To each their own, I suppose," I shrugged. I didn't like the thought of killing humans, but I always tried to think fourth-dimensionally.

"That is my philosophy as well," he agreed, "Though, it is a problem when their actions threaten both the Vampaneze and Vampire clans' safety. Humans get suspicious when bodies are found drained of blood."

"Now I understand why he was purple," I nodded, "The extra iron intake from all the blood he drinks."

"Very good," Larten smiled, "It's not just him, though; all Vampaneze have purple skin."

"So you've had problems with the Vampaneze before?" I asked.

"Yes," he clarified, "Vampires have wage war against them centuries ago, but a treaty was created to keep them at bay and to stop the fighting."

"What was the treaty?" I wondered. Hopefully Vampires were better at treaties than humans.

"If they stopped killing freely, then we would leave them alone," he explained.

"Probably more effective than the Treaty of Versailles," I joked. He laughed heartily; probably the first time I've ever heard him do so since I've met him.

"You know your history, I will give you that," he said.

"So the Vampaneze are like the Vampires' evil twin?" I asked half-jokingly.

"Not exactly," he chuckled, "More like misguided cousins."

"I don't find murder to be 'misguided'," I challenged.

"You misunderstand me; Vampaneze kill because of their beliefs, not because they enjoy it," he explained, "a human who kills in war is not evil, is he?"

"I can see you're point, but I don't think it's the same thing," I admitted.

"However, it falls on similarly murky lines," he countered.

"If you don't believe they are evil, then why were you about to kill Murlough?" I shot back. His eyebrows rose in confusion.

"I did not say I was going to kill him," the vampire said suspiciously; his eyes narrowing.

"I know you, Larten," I smiled, "You looked like a man on a mission." He shook his head with the corners of his mouth tugging up slightly.

"Well, you are correct on this account, but it was not because he is evil," Larten explained, "Murlough is not ordinary; he has been consumed in madness. He kills to feed his lust."

"And the Vampaneze are okay with this?" I asked dubiously.

"A mad Vampaneze is ejected from the ranks and as long as he stays away from his clan he will be neither hindered nor harmed," he explained, "Mad Vampaneze do not normally last long because they make silly mistakes that get them killed, but Murlough is craftier than most. You know the old myth that vampires do not enter a home unless invited?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "but it seemed too stupid to believe."

"I agree," the vampire concurred, "however, most myths have their roots. Vampaneze never kill a human in their home. They catch their prey outside, kill and feed, then hide the bodies or disguise the wounds to make the death seem accidental. Mad Vampaneze tend to forget these basics, but Murlough did not. That is how I knew he would not kill the man inside his home."

"How did you know he was going to kill this man at all?" I wondered. I didn't see any reason how the fat man would be a target.

"Vampaneze mark their victims ahead of time," he clarified. He led me by the hand to the fat man, still unconscious on the floor, and pointed to his face.

"See those three small scratches on the man's cheek?" Larten asked. I looked closely and, sure enough, there were three small scratches on the man's plump cheek.

"That is how I knew this man was Murlough's next target," he explained.

"Will you be able to find him again?" I asked.  
>"Murlough is not an idiot," he said, shaking his head, "He will not come back to this city."<p>

"Then shouldn't you trail him to the next?" I asked, confused now. It made no sense to only go after him and give up when he left.

"That is not my responsibility," he said simply.

"Then why get involved in the first place?" I wondered.

"Because this was the city in which I was born," Larten smiled, "I lived here as a human. Even though everyone I knew is long since passed, I feel connect to this place. I still consider it my home."

"So now what?" I asked, "We go back to the Cirque?"

"Yes," Larten nodded, "And we should leave now; the human will be starting to wake up soon." I nodded in agreement and started to leave with my hand intertwined with his.

"I am curious as to what theories you came up with for the reason to my leaving," my vampire inquired.

"Well, one was that you were cheating on me…" I replied; embarrassed.

"Layla Shan, I could never go to another woman again," he said; stopping and caressing my cheek, "they would be boring in comparison to you." I couldn't believe that Larten Crepsley actually made a _joke_! I laughed until tears formed and my sides hurt.

"Don't blame me," I said when I calmed down, "It was Evra's theory." Then, realization struck me; _I forgot about Evra_!

"Damn," I cursed, "I completely forgot about him."

"The snake boy knew about this, too?" Larten laughed, "You little rascals…" I trace back my footsteps to wear I left my friend, but he wasn't there. I figured he heard the commotion and hid.

"Evra!" I called, "It's okay! Larten wasn't the killer; it was-" I was cut off by a loud _crunch_ under my foot. I looked down to see a small walkie-talkie; smashed to pieces on the concrete floor and my heart dropped to my stomach. Further on, there were foot prints on the ground; Evra's small ones and someone else's large ones. They were intertwined with each other as if dancing, but the small ones disappeared as the larger ones moved on down the corridor.

"Is that Evra's?" Larten asked; coming up beside me. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded.

"This is not good," he muttered; looking down the empty hallway, "That is Murlough's scent."

"D-do you think he took Evra?" I asked, weakly.

"If that is the case…" my vampire hung his head sadly, "then Evra is dead." In sheer panic I raced down the dark hallway until stopped by strong arms that held me close. I couldn't hear what was being said by me or the slurring words in my ear. The hallway around me was so still that the only noise was the sound of my sobbing muffled by Larten's chest. There was a dark and depressing mood all around us as if even the shadows on the walls and floor were mourning my friend…my brother.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.  
>~I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I AM SO SORRY ALL OF YOU! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I ALREADY DO!<br>~I have no excuse for my absence except for the fact that I am an ass. I feel so bad and I hope you can forgive me!  
>~Thank you to Sevysnape7, SarahShan, 01wmaria, cravingsmiles, DangoDaikazaku, Greenwood Archer, kenilyn, Preston-Tour, and Midnight Valentina for reviewing!<br>~Thank you to all who review in the future.  
>~If you have the heart to stay with me, then I will let you hug Larten, Layla, Evra, a platypus, or anything!<br>If you hate me, we have something in common! R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

We searched that night for Evra. I wanted to look for him during the day too, but Larten told me I needed rest. It didn't matter anyway; I couldn't sleep knowing that _thing_ had my friend. We switched hotels that night and I haven't seen Debbie since the movie. I trudged into the room, dark circles under my eyes, shuffling; I looked like a zombie rather than a vampire. I looked out the window and saw a beautiful sunrise, but in my eyes it was just another night unsuccessful in finding Evra. I sat on the bed and pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees with my arms wrapped around my legs. Larten walked into the room and hung his red coat on the top of the door. He looked at me and winced. He sat next to me and pulled me close; he kissed the top of my head and petted my hair soothingly. We sat there for a few moments without saying anything until I broke the silence.  
>"Do you think we'll find him?" I whispered, looking up at him, "Honestly?" He breathed a heavy sigh and looked into my eyes.<br>"I do not know, Layla," He answered after a long pause, shaking his head sorrowfully, "I just do not know." I sobbed into my mate's shoulder until the sun was high and I drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was still daylight and my vampire was next to me with his arm around my waist. I tried to break free but Larten only pulled me closer; he does that sometimes because he loves to tease me, but I'm sure he was trying to cheer me up. Normally, I would roll on top of him and straddled his waist while kissing him passionately, then, when he was distracted, I'd roll away from him and stand up triumphantly. He would simply look at me and roll his eyes. This time, I wasn't in the mood for games so I took his arm and removed it from my waist.<br>"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up; obviously disappointed in my reaction.  
>"For a walk," I replied bleakly, "I need sunlight…ironically enough."<br>"Alright," he nodded, "Just be back before dark."  
>"Okay," I mumbled. I heard him sigh as I grabbed my hoodie and walked out of the door. I walked for what felt like a long time when I heard my name being called by a small, high-pitched voice…like a little girl's.<br>Annie?" I asked myself in disbelief, but when I spun around it wasn't my sister; it was Debbie. I was glad to see her, but a little disappointed even though it would be virtually impossible that Annie could be here.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked, "I haven't seen or heard from you since the movies."<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, "I've been busy with Christmas stuff."  
>"I hear you," she smiled, "By the way, are you, Evra, and your dad going to come over tomorrow for Christmas Eve?" <em>Shit!<em> I completely forgot about going to Debbie's.  
>"I don't know," I sighed sadly. She gave me this look like I just drop-kicked her new puppy over a fence, hit it with a shovel, and lit it on fire.<br>"But…but you said…" she stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"I know, Debbie," I smiled slightly and ruffled her hair, "I've have to go, but I'll see what I can do." I didn't want to stick around and see her heart-wrenching pout so I ducked out a quickly as I could. I felt bad for just leaving her so disappointed, but I had to focus on finding Evra. I refused to believe he was dead yet like Larten said, but I starting doubting myself. I was ripped from my thoughts by a low rumbling sound underneath my feet. It sounded like a really deep laugh and when I looked down at a sewer grate I didn't see anything, but a low voice came up from the darkness.<br>"I like your little friend, Layla Shan," it said, "Very tasty…tastier than you other little friend. Tastier than Evra." _Murlough!_ I dropped to my knees and grabbed the bars in anger; they twisted and warped under my strength as I looked at the ugly monster with pure hate in my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out the figure of the vampaneze.  
>"How did you find me?" I seethed. He made that deep chuckle that sent shivers down my spine and caused me to grip the bars harder, morphing them even more.<br>" Easy…" he replied, "I played a little tune on Snakey Von and he sang like a little birdie."  
>"What do you mean by 'played a tune'?" I asked, afraid of the answer.<br>"My knife played a few _scales_ on little Von," I snickered, "Ha! Get it? Scales on Snakey? Scales on a piano? Young Murlough has a brain the size of-"  
>"Where's Evra?" I snapped. I pulled on the grate and it pulled the nails right out of the ground; I didn't mean to do it, but now I could get to the purple madman. I jumped down the manhole and came face to face with my friend's kidnapper. The light coming from the hole above made us seem like we were in a spotlight.<br>"Stay back," he warned, backing away, "stay back or it's the end of Snakey."  
>"Where. Is. Evra," I asked, slowly inching toward him. He gave a sickening smile and stopped backing away.<br>"Hanging by his ankles. Blood rushing to his head. Squealing like a piggy," he smirked. My fists clenched until my knuckles were white, but then he started _oinking_ like a pig. Something inside me snapped and I lunged at the giant, purple monster, but he stepped to the side and I missed him completely.  
>"Stop your funny busy-ness and I'll give you a deal," he growled. I stood up, wiped the dirt off of my face, and looked to the vampaneze to continue. I couldn't trust this guy as far as I could throw him, but curiosity got the better of me.<br>"You and you're master cost me my dinner," he growled angrily, "so we'll make a swap. A switcheroo. Crepsley for Snakey."  
>"No deal!" I snapped instantly, "Take me instead!"<br>"I don't care about you," the vampaneze snorted, "I just want Crepsley so I can _rip him to shreds!_"  
>"Well, when you put it that way that 'no' turns into a 'HELL NO'!" I replied. Murlough obviously didn't like that answer. He grabbed the front of my hoodie and pulled me to him until our noses were touching.<br>"You will bring me Crepsley…NOW!" he roared.  
>"Go fuck yourself," I hissed through clenched teeth. With a mighty howl, the purple beast threw me away from him and pointed a fat finger at me.<br>"You have until Christmas," he threatened, stepping backward into the darkness, "Then, I'll kill you, Snakey, and Crepsley. I'll eat that little girl child too." With that he disappeared into the shadows. I sat there for a few moments trying to get my bearings. When I did I climbed out of the sewers, ignoring the strange looks people were giving me, and ran back to the hotel. I reached our room -still running- and opened the door and slammed it behind me, leaning back against it.  
>"Layla?" Larten rushed out of the bedroom, probably woken up from the slam, "What happened? Are you alright?" I put my hands on my knees and bent over trying to catch my breath. It was then that I got a look at how dirty I was; my hands and clothes were filthy! Seconds later I got my breath back I looked at my concerned mate.<br>"Evra's alive!"


	40. Chapter 40

~I'm turning over a new leaf! I'm not going to wait until a year to give you a new chapter!  
>~Thank to all how have reviewed and those of you who will review in the future.<br>~If you are reading this I swear you deserve the prize for Most Awesome Person Ever!  
>~Sorry about not posting for two day, but I guess it's not as bad as a year...<br>We're almost done…with _this_ story! R&R Please!

Chapter 40

"What in this world and the next would posses you to go _back_ to the square?" Larten shouted to the air, "What were you thinking?!" I was sitting on the sofa after I told him what had happened in the square watching him pace back and forth across the room and cry to the heavens like a father would his daughter after he had just found her sneaking out.

"Umm…I wasn't?" I offered.

"You are damn right you were not thinking! I did not warn you because I did not think I had to!"

"I plead temporary insanity."

"Layla, dear," he sighed, exasperated, "please, at least, _try_ to be serious." I decided right then and there to tell him about Debbie and what she means to me. I braced myself fr a verbal beating, but to my surprise it never came.

"A girl you have befriended who reminds you of your sister," he replied, sitting down next to me, "why did you think I would disapprove?"  
>"Well, I haven't exactly been good with people. Remember the soccer game all those years back?"<p>

"That was years ago, I think you can handle this friendship."  
>"So you're not mad?"<p>

"Of course not! I took you away from your sister; I will not take you away from a friend who reminds you of her." I smiled at my mate and took his hand in mine.  
>"You know…" I said softly, "I miss my family, now more than ever, but I don't feel any anger toward you for taking me. I'm honestly glad we met." He didn't say anything, but he brought his lips to my forehead and stood by the window, looking at the sunset in thought.<br>"Now, about this deal of Murlough's."

"You mean the swap?"  
>"Yes," he said, turning to me, "You truly did not swap my life for his."<p>

"Why so surprised?"  
>"I simply thought that when it would come between me and Evra you would choose him in a heartbeat," he confessed, his face turning red.<p>

"Why would I choose between my best friend and my boyfriend? I choose both and both I shall have," I replied defiantly, "And anyone who says I can't or gets in my way will die." Larten laughed and pulled me to my feet, bringing my lips to his.

"He will be underneath the city," Larten explained when we broke the kiss, "and we have two days to find the snake-boy."

"What if he was just in the sewer to follow me today?"

"If that is the case, then we are sunk," he replied, "but if he has made a base down there we have a chance."

"We could look tonight," I offered with a shrug.

"My thoughts exactly," the vampire called out to me as he left to retrieve his red coat from the bedroom, "If we do not find him, then I will engage in the deal Murlough had offered you earlier and trade my life for Evra's." It sounded like a good plan; we had more of a lead than we had before tonight. I thought we might actually have a-

"Wait…what?!"

* * *

><p>We searched the sewers that night, but there was more ground to cover than we originally thought. We had searched for hours and we haven't even found a clue to Evra and Murlough's whereabouts.<p>

"Blast these infernal sewers!" Larten shouted as soon as we saw faint light fall through the grates, "We will not be able to find him, even if we searched without rest. I am afraid me must fall back."  
>"But...he…" I didn't know what to say and I knew he was right, but that didn't stop the tears from falling.<p>

"We should return and form a plan," he suggested, "are we clear." I became angry; I had my heart set on finding him then and there. I nodded curtly and he led us out of the sewer. Neither of us spoke on our way back to the hotel, but I didn't feel like talking anyway. Several emotions were flowing through my body; guilt for failing Evra, anger for not finding him, sadness from missing him, but the strongest of all: hate. I hated Murlough so much that I didn't just want him to die, I wanted him to suffer…_at my_ _hand_. When we got back to the room I took my jacket off, draped it over the arm of the sofa, and sat heavily placing my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I wasn't crying anymore, but the tears from before were still on my cheeks. The cushion next to me dipped and two arms wrapped themselves around me and a head rested on mine. I leaned against Larten and stared straight ahead at the wall.

"I miss him," I muttered to no one in particular, even though my vampire was the only one around to hear.

"I know, angel," I whispered soothingly, "I know."  
>"We are such a strange pair, aren't we?" I laughed, if you could even call it a laugh, "A snake-boy and a vampire." Something clicked together like pieces of a puzzle in my head, but I couldn't figure out why until I heard Larten's voice in my head saying "snake", "vampire", and then "poison". The realization hit me so hard that I became breathless and shot up and pointed a finger in my mates face.<p>

"Murlough can't eat Evra!" I cried, "Snake blood is poisonous to vampires!" A smile crept onto Larten's face as he pushed my hand away.

"I am glad that you listen to me sometimes," he joked.

"This is no time for witty comments on my listening abilities!" I replied, "I have a plan!"

* * *

><p>I arrived at Debbie's house, Christmas Eve around 4 o'clock with wine in my hand. I had called earlier to tell them it was just me; dad was working and Evra came down with the flu. I rapped my knuckles on her back door and Donna answered with a surprised look at first, but quickly recovered and smiled brightly at me.<p>

"Oh, Layla! Merry Christmas!" her bell-like voice chimed, "Why didn't you use the front door?" My face grew hot as I thought of a believable excuse.

"My shoes are dirty, I didn't want to mess up your carpets."

"Darling, who cares about carpets?" she laughed, "It's Christmas!" I took off my shoes and laid them by the door as Donna called Debbie down.

"What's in the bag?" the little girl asked when she greeted me with a warm hug.

"From my family to yours," I replied, handing he mother the bag. She pulled out the bottle and Jesse's face immediately lit up as he walked into the room.

"This is even better than the stuff we bought!" he cried. I had to hand it to the vampire, he knew his wine.

"Thanks for coming, Layla," Debbie said, "We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

"Yeah, but I can't stay too late," I replied awkwardly; my heart dropped as their faces did, "we're leaving tonight. My dad's getting back together with my mom!" I made that up on the spot, but I wanted them to stop looking at me like I just told them I had a terminal illness.

"That's great, Layla!" Debbie said happily, but she was clearly disappointed, "That's probably the best Christmas present you could've ever asked for!"

"Yeah…" I responded; embarrassed, searching for something, _anything_, to change the subject with.

"Boy, dinner smells great!" I told Donna.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she replied, scurrying off to finish cooking. I followed her and asked if she needed an extra pair of hands. She beamed at the offer and threw me an apron.

"I'd be honored, Sous Chef Layla."

* * *

><p>Dinner was <em>fantastic<em>! The ham and turkey was tender and juicy, the potatoes were roasted to perfection, and everything was so flawlessly spiced! She also had a talent at presentation, the entire table looked too good to eat (but that didn't stop us). After we ate, we leaned back in our chairs and Debbie, Jesse, and I gushed over the feast until Donna was redder than her sweater.

"I think this occasion calls for wine," Jesse suggested, getting up until I stopped him.

"Allow me," I offered, he sat down again.

"By all means," he replied, surprised by my offer, "We'll have to talk to your father about keeping you around here!" I laughed as I head to the kitchen thinking about how Larten would respond to that. I poured four glasses, when I heard Debbie's voice behind me.  
>"I wish I could decorate the tree with us," she said sadly.<p>

"Me too," I replied, tears brimming.

"Well, it's not like we'll never see each other again," she shrugged. I wanted to scream "Yes! That's exactly what it means!" but I stood there silently. She wrapped her arms around my middle and I returned her hug with just as much affection.

"What's this for?" I asked when she pulled away.

"Am I not allowed to hug you without a reason?" she pouted, "You just seemed upset yesterday, I was worried."

"Sorry…"

"You seem a lot better today, though." She placed something in my hand and my eyebrows knitted together; it was a ring. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Friends forever," she promised and walked back out into the dining room.

"Friends forever," I whispered as I wiped a single tear from my cheek.

"Sorry," I said to Donna and Jesse when I brought the glasses out, "is it ok for Debbie to have wine?" I didn't think about it until I had one more glass in my hand after giving her parents theirs and setting mine down. Donna was a bit hesitant, but Jesse said that it was Christmas and she agreed right away. Debbie was obviously excited, as she beamed excitedly as I handed her the glass.

"I propose a toast," I declared, raising my glass with the others, "To the Hemlocks. Their name might be poison, but their hospitality is first class." I practiced that toast in the mirror before I left the hotel and I was proud of it. They laughed with me and _clink_ed their glasses against mine. We wished each other a Merry Christmas and took a sip.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, we had been searching for hours and we still didn't find the snake-boy, not even a clue. I was covered head to toe with filth and my entire body was sore as I ran through the sewer tunnels.<p>

"Slow down!" Larten hissed sharply, "You are making too much noise; he will most definitely hear you coming. You need to be more careful."  
>"Fuck that!" I yelled to him, "This is my last chance. I need to find him!"<p>

"But if Murlough hears us-"

"I will kill him myself," I seethed through clenched teeth and ran ahead much faster and louder. We came to a bigger tunnel that would allow Larten and I to stand side by side instead of the usual one in front of the other, but I still rushed ahead of him.

"We will rest here," the vampire demanded, leaning against the wall.

"I'm _not _stopping," I snarled, "not until I find Evra."

"Layla, I know you are beyond upset, I do," he replied gently, "You are tired, as am I. A few minutes of rest will make no difference."

"You don't even care, do you?" I accused, "My best friend is down here being tortured because of me and you don't even give a shit!"

"That is not what I-LAYLA!" he called after me as I bolted down the dark tunnel as fast as my legs would carry me. Apparently it wasn't fast enough because Larten soon caught up with me and held me back against him.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I slammed both of my elbows back into him and he fell backward with an _oof!_ Then I took off again.

"Come back here!" he called after me, "You cannot go alone! Stop! Layla!" I ran until his shouts grew softer and in moments I completely lost him. I was in the dark…all alone. I felt around blindly for who know how long. I had no clue where Larten was, where Evra was, or even where I was. I kept shouting the snake-boy's name and asking where he was, but there was no answer; I wasn't expecting there to be one, but I was surely hoping.  
>"Evra!" I shouted, my voice hoarse, "Can you hear me? Where are you? Ev-AHHH!" Something large and heavy hit me and I went flying back into the sewer water. I didn't know what would be there in the tunnels, let alone something that big.<p>

"L-Larten?" I asked shakily, "I-is that you?"

"Unfortunately…no," a dark voice snickered. I knew that voice all too well now.

"Murlough…" I whispered. There was a deep chuckling and the air grew thick, I became light-headed. The vampire sleeping gas; I didn't know the vampaneze had that trick too, but it was too late anyway. My eyes grew heavy and I couldn't breathe.

Then everything went black.


End file.
